


Phantom

by valblue1314



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Neglect, Crime Fighting, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Experimentation, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Danny Fenton has been a halfa for over a year and he becomes depressed. His parents decide to move in an effort to help him get better and Danny meets the Titans. Will the Titans find out why Danny is so depressed or will he continue to hide it? Warning gay relationship, don't like don't read.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if any of you have read either of the stories I haven't finished yet I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I can't figure out how to continue those stories but I'm hoping to get back to them one day. Now enjoy the chapter!

It had been over a month since Danny suddenly became depressed, no one could figure out why he was depressed. Everyone ended up making him sit in the living room so they could try to get him to tell them what was wrong. The only thing Danny said was, "I don’t want to talk about it." Danny's eyes glazed over as he said it and he left the room.

No one could get him to say anything else about it and it was starting to worry them. Sam and Tucker noticed that Danny seemed fine when he was fighting a ghost but other then that he'd become gloomy again. At first the two thought it was Spectra but they searched for her several times and didn't find any trace of her.

Jazz had asked him if it was because she was going to college soon but now she didn't think that was the case. Jazz knew about the fact that Danny was half ghost and she was worried about her brother, something could happen to him because of his depression. The only one that knew what was wrong was Danny himself and there were several reasons for his depression.

He had died a little over a year ago, a year and a month to be exact, he got depressed thinking about the fact that he was half dead. Not only that but it had been a year since his parents started hunting him, since he had started fighting ghosts. The bullying at school got even worse recently, he was hurt all the time, and he couldn’t talk to anyone about it.

Danny's parents wondered what they could do to help him and they decided to move. They hoped that getting away from Amity would allow him to get better so they told Danny and Jazz. Danny was indifferent to it but Jazz was a bit hesitant, after all Danny's friends were in Amity.

Danny told Sam and Tucker after he found out and they were both sad but they thought it might be for the best to. The Fentons were moving in a week so they started packing as soon as they could but Jazz also packed for college. Danny helped her pack after he was done and she kept a close eye on him but he didn’t show a lot of major changes.

He was quiet and his usually bright blue eyes seemed dull but other then that he was normal. She'd start conversations and he'd smile a little from time to time but she kept wondering what had happened. Once a week had passed Sam and Tucker went to see Danny off before they left.

"Dude you never told us where you're moving." Tucker said with a smile.

"My parents said we're moving to California but they didn't say what the city was called."

"Just call us when you get there okay?" Sam said with a small, sad smile and Danny smiled back. Danny's parents called him over so they could leave and Danny smiled and said goodbye before walking over to his parents. He got into the Fenton Assault Vehicle and used his phone to listen to music during the trip.

After two days Danny and his family finally started getting close to California. Danny asked what the city was called a few times but his parents wanted it to be a surprise. Around eleven in the morning they were in the car again and Danny parents said they would be entering the city soon.

After a few minutes a 'Welcome to Jump City' sign came into view and Danny knew he had heard that name somewhere before. When they finally got to their new house he saw that it actually looked spacious. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small, it had four bedrooms, a bathroom connected to each bedroom, a basement as well as a second floor and so on.

The extra bedroom would be a guest bedroom and one would be used for Jazz when she came home to visit from college. Danny's parents showed him and Jazz around the house and Danny liked it. When Danny went into his room he saw that it was a bit bigger than his old room.

The walls and ceiling were white and Danny knew he's have to do something about that. He decided to buy paint later but for now he'd unpack and call Sam and Tucker to tell them he made it. He had called them during the night when they had still been on their way to the city but he still wanted to call them.

After Danny ended the call with his friends the movers started moving his furniture into his room. After everything was in his room he moved everything where he wanted it to be and started trying to decide what he'd paint on the walls. He knew what he wanted to paint the ceiling and after a bit he knew what he wanted to paint.

When Danny was done arranging his room he went to see if Jazz needed help. She asked him to put her books in the bookshelf while she hung things on the wall. Her walls were already painted a light purple color and she liked the color so she decided to leave it.

Danny and Jazz decided to take a break and about twenty minutes later their parents said they wanted to look around town. Danny and Jazz went with them and they all wanted to go to different places. They ended up deciding to all go to the places they wanted to go on their own and meet up in two hours.

Danny walked around a park for a bit and when he looked towards the bay he saw a huge 'T' shaped tower. Danny face palmed and remembered why Jump city sounded familiar, the Teen Titans were here. Danny walked around the park for a bit when suddenly Danny saw someone fly through the air and hit a tree not even ten feet away from him.

Danny ran over and knelt down next to whoever it was to ask if they were okay as the person shook their head. Danny saw that they're skin was green and they were wearing a purple and black suit but Danny didn't care. "Hey, are you okay?"

When they looked up they saw Danny and they were surprised, he thought all the civilians had run away. The green boy was about to say something but Danny held out his hand and the boy took it. Danny helped him get to his feet and the boy smiled, "Thanks, I'm Beast Boy by the way."

Danny was about to introduce himself when he heard someone yell and Beast Boy ran off as he waved goodbye to Danny. Danny told himself to stay out of it but when he heard a tree fall he looked around to make sure no one was around and changed. Two white rings spread across his body and he changed into Phantom and took to the sky.

Danny's clothes were different from when he usually turned into Phantom but that was intentional. He was wearing white combat boots that stopped about two inches below his knee, black pants as well as what looked like three mini belts that were strapped to his right thigh, a white belt,a white shirt, white gloves, and a black coat with his symbol on it.

The coat was zipped up but it only zipped from just above his belt to about an inch below his throat. The part of the coat that surrounded his legs was cut like a v so the material showed his legs instead of hiding them. There was also a hood which he would usually wear but he didn't feel like he needed to wear it right now. 

His new clothes had been a gift from his ghost allies for his death day, they knew how hard it was to go through that every year. Danny had loved the clothes and decided to wear them instead of his hazmat suit, he thought it looked cooler. Not to mention the fact that those ghosts were his friends and they all cared about him, how could he not wear them?

Danny flew through the sky at an incredible speed and turned invisible until he could figure out what was going on. When Danny looked he saw three teenagers fighting against five and the group of three was winning. A girl with light gray skin and pink hair was standing in between two boys, one looked like a child and the other was huge and hairy.

The one that looked like a child had a metal thing on his back with what looked like spider legs extending out of it. The group of five teens that they were fighting against looked a bit worse for wear as well as tired. Danny recognized one from a picture he had seen on a newspaper when he had passed someone that was reading it.

The boy that looked like a walking traffic light was the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Danny couldn't remember the others but he recognized Beast Boy when he ran over to help his friends. Danny saw the girl with pink hair blast a girl with red hair out of the sky and he flew to help.

Robin was about to be blasted like the girl when Danny flew in front of him, turned visible, and created a shield. Robin had his eyes closed waiting for the blast that would never come and opened his eyes after several seconds. Robin saw Danny floating in from of him with his hand outstretched and his coat moving gently because of the wind.

Robin's eyes widened and he couldn't stop staring at the stranger in front of him. Danny let his hand fall to his side and the shield disappeared as Danny gently landed on the ground. As the rest of the Titans recovered and saw the teen before them they also stared at him.

The three that had been beating the Titans froze when they saw the glowing green eyes of the new arrival. They held a look of power in them that made them think he wasn't someone to be taken lightly, and they were right. After Danny had both of his feet on the ground he put his hands in his pockets, shifted his weight to his left leg, and smiled ever so slightly.

"You've got two options, give yourselves up or get beat up my me, your choice."

All three villains looked at each other before they smiled wickedly and the kid in green glared at Danny. "Who's this loser?"

"You're about to find out." While Danny spoke he distributed his weight evenly on both legs and took his hands out of his pockets as they glowed green. Danny stopped smiling to show that he was serious and he heard all of them shift before the girl with pink hair tried to blast him.

Danny flew into the air and hit the girl with an ecto-blast and she hit a tree behind her. The two boys looked back at her before they charged Danny and he smirked as he landed. Danny jumped into the air as the larger teen got closer and he landed on his back.

Danny kicked off of the teen's back and placed his hand on the metal thing the smaller one had and it started to ice over. Soon even the legs were encased in ice and Danny lightly landed on the ground again. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that the larger teen was charging him again.

Danny jumped and did a back flip in the air and landed behind the teen as he ran head first into a tree. All three of the teens looked at Danny in a slight daze and Danny put his hands in his pockets again. "Care to give up now?"

They all gave up and not even a minute later the police came and took them away as Danny hid behind a tree. After they were gone Danny came out from behind the tree and saw that the Titans were still there. They were still staring at him in shock and Danny just walked past the group when Robin called out to him.

"Wait," Danny turned his head to look at him, "Who are you?"

Danny just looked forward again and wondered if he should answer, "Call me Phantom." Danny took two more steps before he started flying and turned invisible after he was in the air for a few seconds. The Titans took a minute to recover from their shock before they went home to the tower.

Danny landed near the edges of the park and turned back into Fenton and checked the time. He had about half an hour until he had to meet his family so he decided to buy paint for his room. After Danny got the paint he met up with his family and they helped him carry the paint to the FAV.

When they were finally home Danny carried the paint to his room and Jazz helped cover everything in plastic before he started painting. Meanwhile the Titans were trying to figure out who 'Phantom' was and why he helped them. Robin had tried finding information on him but all he found was lore on ghosts and such.

They were all at a loss and no matter what they did they couldn't stop thinking about it. Phantom had taken down the hive members so easily when they had all been getting beaten by them. That either meant that the hive underestimated him or he was just that good, either way they needed to figure out who he is.


	2. Depression And Crime Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So these chapters will probably be posted at random times since school likes to mess up my schedules but oh well!

It took several hours but Danny was finally done painting his room and he liked how it turned out. The ceiling was painted with stars as well as parts of the walls, about halfway down the walls Danny had painted clouds. The moon was next to his one window just above the clouds, he painted it to look like the moon was glowing.

The clouds were wispy and fluffy and they looked so real that it felt like you could actually touch them. The stars were so accurate that they actually formed constellations like the Big Dipper or Leo. It made you feel like you were flying above the clouds during the night when the stars were out.

Danny took all of the plastic off his furniture and his floor before he opened his window. He put the plastic in the trash outside and decided to watch some TV while he waited for the paint to dry. The news was on and a reporter was talking about how the hive was captured and it showed the teens that he had fought.

Apparently their names were Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, Danny chuckled because the names were a little too accurate. Danny got lost in thought when he thought about how he wouldn't have been able to beat them when he first got his powers. It had been over a year since he got them and he had gotten several new powers since then.

Not only did he have his ice powers but he also had his ghostly wail, he could also form things with ectoplasm and make things float. It was basically telekinesis but Danny would cover things with a thin layer of ectoplasm to make it float. Danny was working on being able to teleport but he still needed practice with that one.

He had gotten a lot better over the years because of how much he practiced using his powers. It had taken a long time and he had to ask a few ghosts to help him learn how to use his powers but it had been worth it. Danny decided to focus on the TV again and saw that he hadn't been mentioned and he smiled.

He didn't want people to know about him being here just yet, maybe ever if that was possible. Sure the Titans knew now and so would whoever he fought but he didn't want reporters hunting him. Once people found out he was in Jump city the reporters would be followed by ghost hunters and the GIW.

Danny didn't want to think about what would happen to him if ghost hunters caught him let alone the GIW. Danny was glad that only two weeks of Summer break had passed, he wouldn't have to worry about school for now. He'd be able to get used to the city without having to worry about school or anything else.

Danny then remembered that Jazz would be leaving for college in two weeks, for some reason her college started classes a month after school got out. Danny didn't know how he felt about that, sure that would mean there'd be one less person asking about why he was depressed but still.

Eventually Danny's mind focused on the TV again and when it started getting late Danny went to his room to sleep. He left his window open in case the paint still wasn't dry and he fell asleep soon after he crawled into bed. It wasn't long before Danny started having nightmares, they were the same nightmares as they had been every night lately.

At first everything was fine, his life seemed normal and he was just a normal kid, that is, until the bullying started. He was kicked into the dirt, constantly had injuries that he had to hide from everyone, and he was miserable. He wanted to tell someone about it but he was afraid of getting hurt even more so he never did.

When Sam and Tucker found out he wouldn’t let them help, he got mad at them every time they wanted to tell someone. He suffered in silence and he was okay with that because no one else would get hurt, except him of course. Years passed and nothing else had really happened, until the accident happened and everything changed.

The pain was excruciating, it only lasted for ten seconds but it was awful, and the screams were agonizing. When it finally stopped and he blacked out before he even hit the ground after stumbling out of the portal. When he first got his powers and he phased through the floor he freaked out, well who wouldn’t freak out.

Then came all of the fights, all of the bruises, burns, cuts, and broken bones that happened while trying to protect the town. His misery was crushing, Sam and Tucker tried to help but they couldn’t understand how he felt. He was half dead, he shouldn’t even be alive right now but he is and it was terrifying, he just wanted to be normal.

Danny woke up with a start and bolted upright in his bed as he kept breathing heavily. His heart was beating quickly and he was covered in sweat, it took him a second to realize he was shaking. Danny had promised himself that he wouldn't cry but he couldn't stop his tears.

When the sun finally came up Danny got up and took a shower in the bathroom connected to his room. Danny got dressed for the day and decided to take a long walk for a while to clear his head. Danny wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table and headed out the door and down the street.

Danny eventually decided to turn into Phantom and go invisible and he felt a little better as he was flying. He turned back into Fenton when he got to the park he had been at yesterday and he sat on a park bench. Danny rested his head on the back of the bench. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he heard someone shout and something coming towards him.

Danny's eyes shot open and he moved on instinct and caught whatever it was that had been close to hitting him in the head. He looked at what it was and saw that it was a football and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then he heard running footsteps and he looked up to see five people running towards him.

It didn't take him long to realize that they were the Teen Titans, Danny found himself wondering how he had managed to run into them yet again. They ran up to him and they all apologized before Beast Boy recognized him, "Hey it's you!"

"Beast Boy what are you talking about?" A girl with a blue cloak asked. The girl looked indifferent but Danny could see the curiosity in her eyes as she looked at Beast Boy.

"I saw this guy yesterday when we were fighting," Beast Boy turned to Danny, "I never got your name thought."

Danny was about to answer when he heard a beeping and the one that looked like he was part machine looked at something on his left forearm. "Trouble downtown." They started running away but then Danny remembered why they had started talking to him in the first place.

"Hey Beast Boy!" He yelled and Beast Boy turned around, Danny tossed him the football and he smiled before running to catch up with his friends. Danny hid behind a tree and transformed before turning invisible and following the Titans. He followed them to a construction sight and saw what looked like a large cement creature destroying things.

Danny saw that the creature was about to hurt one of the workers and the Titans were still too far away. He dove towards the worker and turned visible right as the creature was about to punch him. Danny stopped the creatures fist and told the worker to run before he kicked the creature in the stomach and sent it flying.

Danny was getting ready for the next attack when the Titans showed up and Robin's eyes widened. "You?!" Danny turned towards them for a split second and that was all the creature needed, it punched Danny and sent him flying. Danny fell into some construction equipment and his side got cut and he knew he'd have some bruises.

Danny flew out of the construction equipment and punched the cement creature in the face. He landed on the ground, the creature charged him again and Danny shot into the air. Danny kicked the creature before realizing that he hurt his leg and he winced.

Danny stayed in the air to keep his leg from getting hurt even more and the Titans just kept staring and Danny turned to them. "Don't just stand there, hurry up and do something!" Danny turned back to the creature and hit it with an ecto-blast while the Titans went to get things to trap it.

Danny had the creatures full attention so he didn't have to worry about it going after them. Danny tried to fly higher into the air but the creature grabbed his injured leg, Danny gave a short yell in pain before the creature slammed him into a wall. Danny crashed through the wall and landed on the stone floor of the unfinished building.

Danny looked at his leg and he held his left side and knew that he'd have to finish this fight soon. He flew intangibly through the wall and shot the creature in the back to get it's attention again. He flew through the air doing flips and tricks to keep it occupied while the Titans got ready to trap it.

By the time the creature figured out what was going on it was too late and it couldn't move. Little did he know that as he was keeping the creature busy the Titans had been watching as they worked. For some reason Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight until he stopped.

When Cinderblock was captured Robin noticed that he was holding his side and it looked like he hurt his leg. Robin told Cyborg and Raven to get Cinderblock to the police and Danny told himself to remember their names. He was about to fly away when Robin called to him, "Wait!"

Danny stopped and turned, "That's the second time you've told me to wait, what is it?"

"Your hurt." Robin said gesturing to to his side.

Danny shrugged, "It's just a scratch."

"Then what about your leg?"

It was then that Beast Boy and Starfire saw his leg as well and Danny sighed, "I'm fine." With that Danny turned and flew off while turning invisible so they couldn't chase after him. Danny flew through his window and closed it before he went into his bathroom to get his first aid kit.

Danny turned into Fenton and he took care of his wound and waited for his leg to heal more. Danny was glad for his quick healing because if he didn't have it he'd be so screwed. Danny could already see bruises beginning to show up on him and he sighed before he put his shirt on.

Danny kept most of the pressure off his injured leg as he walked over to his bed and he grabbed a book to read. Just then he heard a knock on his door and Jazz saying his name, "The doors open," Danny said as he put his book back down.

Danny sat up on his bed and Jazz smiled at him, "So you're back from your walk?" Danny nodded and Jazz looked around the room at his newly painted walls, "I like how you painted your room."

"It took forever to finish painting though, my arm started cramping up after a while." Danny looked at his walls and remembered that he still had to move his furniture back in place. He kind of didn't want to cover it up but at least he wouldn't be covering it with posters and things like that.

Danny had gotten rid of all of his posters after his depression started getting bad, he threw all of his space and NASA posters in the trash. Danny had to admit that being in a new city made it easier to focus on other things so he didn't constantly think about what had made him depressed. Now he was able to occupy his time by learning about the layout of the city and places to hang out.

Danny was suddenly pulled back to reality when his sister spoke again, "So I found out that there's a place to go ice skating here, if you want we can go there tomorrow."

Danny smiled, "That sounds awesome, we should try and get mom and dad to go to!" Jazz smiled and nodded before deciding that she should try to convince her parents to go with them. Jazz didn't doubt that they'd probably go if they thought it might help Danny get better.

Danny waited for his leg to get better all day and after a while he was about to walk on it without it hurting to much. The next day his leg was fine and he was glad because he actually wanted to ice skate with his family. Jazz actually convinced his parents to go and they all left around noon and got there in about half an hour.

They all got their skates and Danny saw that there were only a few people scattered around, only two or three were actually skating. Danny put on his skates and walked over to the ice while he waited for the rest of his family. After they were all near the entrance to the ice rink Danny got on the ice first and skated a few feet away with his back turned.

It wasn't long before Danny heard someone slip and when he looked back his dad had fallen. Danny realized that his dad didn't know how to skate, his mom wasn't very good at it either. Jazz knew how to skate and he knew that because they had both learned how together.

Danny and his mom helped his dad up and he told them that they didn't have to skate if they didn't want to. With that Danny went back onto the ice and started skating with Jazz and he soon forgot other people were there. Jazz could skate but she couldn't so tricks like Danny, in the end Danny was just more graceful on the ice.

Danny started doing simple spins and he glided on the ice as if he had been doing it all his life. Jazz stopped moving because she was watching her brother, so was everyone else that could see him. Before anyone knew it over an hour had passed and Maddie had to call to her kids and tell them that they should probably go.

Jazz was a little disappointed but Danny was fine with it, he had fun after all so he couldn't complain. They decided to stop for lunch and get pizza so they all went into a nearby pizza place and Danny went to the bathroom. On his way back he hadn't been paying attention and he accidentally ran into someone.

The two fell over and Danny was the first to get up and he apologized before offering his hand to help them up. As soon as he offered to help them up he realized that he had bumped into Robin, Danny thought that this was getting ridiculous. This was the third time in three days that he had run into one of the Titans (this time it was literal) and he had only been there for three days!

When Robin looked up and saw Danny he froze for a split second, Danny thought it was because he recognized him but that wasn't why. When Robin looked up he felt something in his chest and he couldn't talk for some reason. Robin took Danny's hand and Danny helped him to his feet before Robin remembered that he had seen him before.

"Didn't I see you at the park yesterday?"

"Yeah I was the one that almost got hit in the head with a football."

Robin winced slightly when he thought about what might have happened if the boy hadn't caught it. He didn't know why but he hated the idea of the boy getting hurt, come to think of it he felt like he'd choke when he saw that Phantom was hurt. Then Robin remembered something else, "Yeah sorry about that by the way. I still don't know your name though."

"Oh right, my name's Danny." Danny held out his hand and Robin shook it a little before he heard his sister call his name. "Sorry I have to go, see ya." Danny smiled and waved a little as he passed Robin but Robin noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he wondered why.

Danny walked over to his family and sat down again and for some reason his mind replayed all of the times he had seen Robin. The first time was when he was Phantom and he helped them for the first time, the second was at the park and when he was fighting Cinderblock, and the third had just happened.

Danny didn't know why he was thinking about it but he wanted to figure it out. Before Danny knew it they had their pizza and he ate a slice before he decided to stop, he wasn't eating a lot recently. Danny's mom tried to get him to eat more and so did his dad and sister but he actually felt sick just thinking about eating more.

His family ended up leaving him alone about it and he was glad, he wasn't doing well at the moment. Not to far away the Titans were eating and Robin happened to overhear Danny's family trying to get him to eat. Apparently he hadn't been eating much for over a month and they were worried about him. Danny refused and after a while they gave up, Robin kept hoping Danny was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not okay.


	3. Puns and remotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's my birthday! I decided to post this since it's done and I'm in a good mood, enjoy!

Two days passed and there hadn't been any criminal activity which made the Titans both happy and suspicious. Robin saw it as an opportunity to be able to rest and relax which for him meant training and doing research. Despite Robin's efforts his mind kept circling back around to either Danny or Phantom.

Robin kept thinking about the first time he had met Phantom, the first time he had come to help them. He was sure it was just a trick of the light but he seem to give off an unearthly glow that made him look even more amazing then he already did. Robin had given up on trying to stop himself from thinking that a long time ago, it was true after all.

Of course Robin seemed to get lost in Danny's eyes, it was like looking at the most beautiful crystal in the universe. Robin refused to talk about his feelings with anyone because they might laugh at him and use it against him. There was one thing that Robin knew for sure though, he wanted to see both of them again.

Right as he thought that the alarm went off and he ran to the computer to check it out. As it turned out Plasmus had broken into a chemical plant and he and the Titans were headed there in seconds. Meanwhile Danny had been out for a nice flight and the sun had started to set when he heard a loud noise and went to check it out.

When Danny saw a huge slime monster literally drinking chemical waste like it was his favorite drink Danny had to blink a few times to make sure it was real. When he saw that it was in fact not a hallucination he called out to the thing, "Hey buddy." The monster turned to look at him, "Maybe you should think about switching soda brands."

As soon as Danny was done speaking the monster threw a drum full of chemical waste at him and he flew around it before hitting the creature with an ecto-blast. The creature fell and Danny wondered how exactly he should stop this thing, he didn't even know what it was! As Danny was thinking about this as he kept dodging attacks and the monster seemed to get annoyed.

It was then that Danny once again heard the Titans and he turned for a split second. During that time the monster had grabbed him and Danny used his ice powers to freeze it's arm and shattered it. Danny got an idea and encased the monster in ice and he knew it wouldn't be able to get out.

Danny's ice was tougher than normal ice because he created it with his powers, it also took forever to melt. He tried putting a piece of ice he made in the oven on 400 degrees and only the frost on the outside melted after being in there for twenty minutes. He knew that his ice could hold the thing until it was sent to prison, probably for about the hundredth time.

When Danny turned to look at the Titans they all looked slightly shocked and he chuckled a little. No one but him could hear it so the others didn't know he had laughing at the looks on their faces before he turned to them completely. "I'm sure you can handle the rest, I'll be leaving now."

Just like that Phantom flew off into the night before he turned invisible once more. It was obvious to the Titans that Phantom could easily take down certain villains on his own and they were impressed, though they wouldn't admit it. Robin was really starting to wonder what he was feeling for Phantom but he didn't hate the feeling.

When they were back in the tower Robin went straight to his room and continued to try and figure out what the strange feeling was. He knew he didn't hate it, on the contrary he felt happy whenever he was around either Phantom or Danny. He got worried about the two over stupid things and wondered what they liked to do.

Robin then quickly sat upright as he realized what the feeling was, he had a crush on both Danny and Phantom. Now that he knew he had to make sure that no one found out, especially Danny and Phantom. Robin rubbed his eyes and hoped that maybe fate would be kind to him and make it so nothing bad happened because of this.

Danny still hadn't figured out what was going on and when he went to sleep he realized that the nightmares were getting worse. He was tired but he couldn't go back to sleep because he knew he'd wake up because of a nightmare again. Danny thought about all of the bad things that had happened to him and he began to cry even though he tried not to.

Danny didn't know how long he cried but he was sure his pillow was stained with how much he had cried already. He ended up crying himself to sleep but he had only been asleep for about an hour when his mother woke him up. Danny took a shower and got dressed before walking downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

Danny was so tired that he almost fell asleep while eating but he managed to stay awake. He only needed four to five hours of sleep instead of eight like other people but he still didn't get enough sleep. Normally he only got an hour or two and that wasn't nearly enough sleep, especially after this long.

Jazz asked Danny if he wanted to go to the park with her and their parents and he said he would. He grabbed a book, his phone, and a sketchbook as well as several pencils in case he got bored. They headed out and Danny was sure that he yawned at least ten times on the way there.

When they got there Danny's family decided to go for a walk and Danny sat under a tree before falling asleep. Meanwhile the Titans had decided to go to the park that day and hang out since they liked the park so much. This time they decided to play soccer and Cyborg hit it to hard and the whole team went after it.

Danny had been asleep when he was suddenly awakened by something hitting him in the head and he woke up with a start. He looked around while rubbing his head and saw the soccer ball right next to him and he picked it up. Danny stood up and looked around before he saw the Titans running up and he felt like repeatedly hitting his head on the tree.

This was getting ridiculous, Danny wondered if he should just stop coming to the park since he'd run into them here several times. When they all saw him none of them believed that they had run into him yet again, Danny started feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Is this yours?" Danny asked while holding the ball out to them.

"Uh yeah, did it land next to you or something?" Cyborg asked while taking the ball from Danny.

"Actually I was asleep and it hit me." Danny pointed to where the ball had hit him before he grabbed the bag he had brought to carry his stuff in. As he did this the Titans saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and Robin started worrying. Not only was Danny not sleeping well but he also hadn't been eating much, then something clicked.

Just then Jazz showed up and saw Danny, she walked over to him, "There you are Danny, I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on mom and dad are starting to worry."

Jazz started practically dragging him away and Danny rolled his eyes but Jazz stopped when she saw the Titans. Her eyes widened and Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion before he realized that she was staring at the Titans. "Staring is rude Jazz."

"Danny what happened while I was gone?"

Danny pulled his arm out of his sister’s grip and started ticking off the main points on his fingers. "I fell asleep, got hit in the head with a soccer ball, and ran into these guys again." Danny gestured to the Titans when he said the last one and Jazz looked from them to Danny and back again.  
"Do you even know who they are?"

Danny shrugged, "Kind of, you can't expect me to know everything, we just moved here this week Jazz." Jazz rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm again and dragged him away mumbling something about brothers and superheroes. Danny waved goodbye just before they disappeared and the Titans were swimming in thoughts of confusion.

They had met Danny at the beginning of the week so they literally met him the day he moved in, or at least Beast Boy had. Robin had told them that he'd run into Danny when they had gotten pizza and what he had heard. They kept learning more about Danny but he was an even bigger mystery than before.

Then the Titans once again got an alert that there was a crime being committed and they left to go and deal with it. Meanwhile Danny had been getting dragged away by his sister when he heard the faint sound of the alert from the Titans. Danny turned intangible and took his arm away from his sister before going invisible and hiding.

When Jazz realized that he was gone she groaned and went to find her parents and made up a lie to tell them as she walked. Danny transformed and while he was still invisible he flew until he found the Titans at a video game store. Danny flew in while he was invisible and wondered what could possibly be attacking and almost laughed when he saw.

There were video game cases, control consoles, TV's, and even disks attacking them and the Titans were running around trying to get away. There was some guy standing on the other side of the store laughing like Danny was about to with a remote in his hand. The guy was wearing what looked like some sort of cosplay costume with the worst haircut Danny had ever scene.

Danny knew a thing or two about bad haircuts because he had seen Technus with a mullet. Danny flew into the store and turned visible, "Do you guys want some help getting away from the disks of doom that are chasing you." Danny tried to keep a straight face but he felt himself smile before he started laughing at the sight.

A TV had Beast Boy wrapped up in a cord and he was currently being rolled away by some video games disks as well as their cases. Starfire and Raven were getting chewed on by several game consoles that had mouths and Robin and Cyborg were trying to keep the electronics off of them. Danny was floating above the scene while clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

The Titans all individually asked him to help and the one with the remote was looking at him in confusion. Danny turned intangible when things tried to leap at him and Danny finally took the remote and crushed it in his hand. Everything in the store stopped moving but Beast Boy was still stuck in the cord that was wrapped around him.

After Danny stopped laughing he phased him out of it and Beast Boy thanked him as Danny made a rope out of ectoplasm and tied up the remoteless nerd. Raven used her powers to put everything in the store back where it belonged while Starfire handed the criminal to the police.

Danny had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down so he wouldn't start laughing again. The Titans wondered what he had been laughing about and when Danny trusted himself to talk without laughing again he put his hands in his pockets and looked at them. "That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen and believe me when I say I've seen some funny stuff."

They all gave him weird looks but Danny didn't think he could talk about it without laughing again. Danny just floated a few feet away and waved, "See ya!" Danny phased through the wall and turned invisible before he called Jazz and asked where she was. She told him that she was still as the park and he flew there before turning back and running up to Jazz.

Danny didn't tell Jazz about when he had first met the Titans or about all of the times after that. Danny and Jazz met up with their parents before they decided to go to a few places that Jazz had found the addresses to online. They were mostly stores for one thing or another but three of the locations were just places to visit.

One was a botanical garden and Danny decided to sketch a few of the more interesting or pretty plants he saw. One was an aquarium and Danny sketched the scenes inside the fish tanks because he liked a lot of them. The last place they went to was a museum that had a lot of different exhibits, Danny immediately went to the one about space.

There were different models of telescopes that were cool, they also had charts of stars in different parts of the world and a bunch of other cool stuff. Danny drew some of the telescopes and by the time he had drawn five different models his sister came to get him so he'd look at other stuff before they left.

Over an hour later they were about to leave when suddenly one of the walls got blasted and Danny had to push Jazz out of the way. Danny looked and saw that it was those three people that called themselves the hive but they had some friends. One looked like a young, gray skinned slightly odd version of Batman, one had only one eye, and the other was wearing all red with a division symbol on his chest.

The people that were still inside the museum started running out the doors and Danny ran farther into the museum. Danny hid under a table with cloth covering it so he wouldn't be seen and he changed. He shot out from under the table and made sure the civilians got out of the museum before he dove to block the hive's path.

Danny used his powers to close the doors of the museum and put his hands in his pockets as the three he had fought before glared at him. He smiled, "You know you didn't have to destroy the wall of the museum, the front door was wide open."

"Why don't you mind your own business." Jinx said and she tried to blast him as Danny expertly weaved around the blasts with ease. Gizmo also tried to shoot him with the spider legs and Danny wondered why he hadn't used them before. Mammoth tried to jump and grab him out of the air but Danny turned intangible and Mammoth couldn't touch him.

Danny grabbed Mammoth by the collar of his suit and threw him at the others, he hit the other two he'd already fought but the others got out of the way in time. Danny waited to see what the other three would do and he wasn't disappointed. The one wearing red multiplied into five and Danny would have been jealous if he hadn't mastered that power three months prior.

Danny didn't feel like revealing that power just yet so he blasted them and waited to see what the other two would do. The one that sort of looked like Batman disappeared and Danny was hit from behind and Danny realized that he had teleported. Now Danny really wanted to perfect that power, that was actually pretty cool, even if he had gotten hit.

The guy in red got up and split into ten this time and he looked like he was out for revenge. Danny tried to blast them but the guy with one eye moved in front of them and adjusted a knob on the side of his head. A shield appeared and Danny wondered why each of the new guys seemed to be able to do something he could also do.

As Danny fought the six villains the Titans finally showed up as Danny was fighting the Batman look alike. The guy used his cape to actually cut Danny's forearm from his elbow to his wrist and Danny kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying. The Titans quickly joined in and it didn't take long to defeat the villains, the police came in after Cyborg called them over.

Danny stayed invisible when the police came in to get them but as soon as they were gone he reappeared in the air. Danny kept holding his injured arm and it didn't take the Titans long to figure out that he was hurt. Danny didn't want them to see the color of his blood or they'd know he was a ghost and he didn't know how they'd react.

Danny landed gently on the ground while clutching his arm and Starfire flew up to him. "Do you need assistance?" She was looking at his arm and he held it even closer to him as if to protect it from further harm.

Danny smiled a little, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch, it doesn't even hurt." Before anyone could call him out on his lie Danny walked towards the door and started to fly when he was about ten feet away as he turned invisible. Danny called Jazz and she said to meet them by the FAV, his parents weren't there yet so he wouldn't have to explain why he disappeared.

He turned visible behind a tree that was by the FAV and he ran up to Jazz and she didn't realize that he was holding his arm. Their parents ran up to them not long after and Danny was glad that they were going home. He knew that his arm was going to scar, he was glad he already wore long sleeves and jackets.

Not only had Danny's clothes changed when he was Phantom but they were also different when he was Fenton. He used to wear t-shirts but now he wore plain long sleeved white shirts and a jacket. He had four jackets, one was blue, one was green, one was red, and one was gray though he hardly used the gray one.

As soon as Danny was home he walked up to his room and he bandaged up his arm and told himself to remember to get more medical supplies. Danny put his bag on the floor next to his bed and he sat down before he decided to text Sam and Tucker. Danny talked to them everyday but he hadn't done that yesterday so he figured that he might as well do it now.

After texting with Sam and Tucker for about an hour his parents called him for dinner. Danny ate a bit more then he had been lately and his parents were happy and Danny went to his room again. He was tired and decided to go to sleep early, hopefully he'd get more sleep then he had the night before.

Meanwhile at the tower Robin was training, again, and he was thinking about Danny. Robin was starting to think that Danny had depression and that he had been depressed ever since he had met him. When Robin thought about it he realized that Danny's eyes had been dull, like there wasn't any happiness in them.

Robin had been walking back to his room when he got a phone call from none other than Batman. Robin quickly walked to his room and closed the door before he answered but Batman spoke first. "We need to talk."

Robin rolled his eyes, "What about?" Robin didn't even try to hide the fact that he was a annoyed, and a little tired.

"There have been rumors going around that a new super powered teen showed up in your city."

Robin was getting a bad feeling about this phone call, a very bad feeling, he would have hung up immediately if he wasn't curious as to what Batman wanted. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I need to know who it is."

"Why do you need to know that, it's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes, "He's called Phantom, if you're planning on finding out who he is then tell me what you find."

"I will." With that Batman hung up and Robin wondered what he'd find on Phantom, he kept showing up and disappearing so quickly that it was making his head spin. He might have admitted to himself that he liked him but he hadn't wanted to go digging into has past.

About half an hour later Batman called back and Robin was slightly nervous to hear what he might have found. "I'm sending you some files, I want you to confirm that this is the kid." Robin got a bit mad when he called Phantom a kid but he didn't say anything and walked over to his computer.

He opened the single file he was sent that had three different pictures in it, "Yeah that's him."

"I'll send you the other file." Robin soon got another file and it contained articles written about Phantom. The more Robin read the less he believed it, Robin couldn't even begin to think that this was right. The articles were about supposed crimes that Phantom had committed in another town called Amity Park.

"He's a dangerous criminal Robin, I've also sent these to the League, we've decided to take him in."

"What, why?"

"Like I said he's dangerous, after we catch him the government wants to take custody of him."

"What part of the government?" Robin was pissed now and getting angrier by the second, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A group called the Guys In White, they'll probably be after him to, don't get in their way. I'll tell you if I find anything else." With that Batman hung up and Robin couldn't move because he was so shocked. After several minutes Robin walked out of his room and gathered all the Titans in the living room.

Robin told them about the 'crimes' that Phantom had committed and none of the other Titans could believe it either. They talked about what they should do for what felt like hour before they decided to bring Phantom in for questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, I hope you guys had a few laughs, see you when I post the next chapter!


	4. Interogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I told you I'd be updating randomly! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

Danny's arm healed by the next day but it scared like he guessed it would and he stared at the other scars he had on him. He had noticed the new scar after he had taken a shower and he saw all of the other scars he had. Danny couldn't even count how many scars he had on him, he was sure there were scars on top of scars at this point.

He had scars everywhere and he remembered the stories for how he got a lot of them. Some of the scars were old while others were new but Danny still remembered a lot of the stories. Danny shook the thoughts from his head as he got dressed and went to get some breakfast.

After breakfast Danny decided to go to the park to sketch and maybe read a book. He knew he should probably stop going there but he knew that fate would probably make him run into the Titans no matter what. Danny told Jazz where he was going before he headed out the door with his bag over his shoulder.

Once he got there he sat on a random park bench and started sketching whatever came to mind until he realized that his sketchbook was full. He knew he'd have to buy a new one, as well as stuff for his medical kit, as soon as possible. Danny started reading his book and after half an hour he decided to go and buy what he needed to get and go home.

Danny went to get the medical supplies first since that was closer before he went to the art store and bought a sketchbook. He also bought some new colored pencils as well as regular pencils while he was there. Once Danny was behind a tree and out of sight he decided to try and teleport into his room.

Danny teleported and thankfully he actually made it into his room but he was a bit unsteady on his feet for a minute. Danny dropped his stuff off in his room before deciding to fly around town for a bit, it was just Danny's luck that during his flight he spotted the Titans.

They were running after some guy with blue skin and a wand you'd see on one of those magic shows that used to be on TV. Not only that but the guy had a suit on, as well as a cape, and even a top hat. Danny watched the fight for a minute to figure out what the guy could do and as it turned out he was actually a stage magician on the run.

The guy had cards fly out of his hat as well as bunnies, he made flowers appear out of nowhere that sprayed you with water and a bunch of other tricks. Danny laughed at a few of them because of how the Titans reacted and he turned visible before flying down to them. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke, "Having some trouble with the runaway magician?"

They all gave him funny looks and Danny laughed just a little before flying towards the magician and landing about fifteen feet away. Danny put his hands in his pockets and waited to see if the magician was going to attack first and ask questions later. As it turned out this one liked to talk, "Oh, a new audience member to see my show!"

Danny could obviously tell that this one was very theatrical because he talked with his hands and he was practically shouting. "Sorry but you've just been booed off the stage."

The magician frowned before he huffed and raised his wand while taking off his hat, "No one likes a critic. Mumbo Jumbo!" With those two words the magician tapped his hat and what seemed like over a hundred pigeons came shooting out of his hat. Danny simply decided to fly over them rather than become intangible and he flew towards the magician at an incredible speed.

Danny grabbed the wand before the magician even realized what was happening and snapped the wand. When he did all of the things that he had created disappeared, the things he stole reappeared from the depths of his hat to sit in a pile next to the man and his blue skin became pale. The guy looked human now and Danny tossed the pieces of the wand to Robin who caught them as he walked over to the magician.

Starfire then took the man to the police as quickly as she could while Danny stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes to try and stay awake. Danny needed a nap when he went home later, it didn't look like he had nightmares during the day. Robin noticed the action but no one else seemed to because they were waiting for Starfire to get back.

It took her less than a minute because the police station wasn't even half a mile away and she could fly surprisingly quickly. Not as fast as Danny but she was still fast, Starfire looked around as soon as she was back and saw Phantom in the same place he had been when she left. Danny turned around, "Well I think you know what happens next, see ya."

Danny was about to leave when a black bubble formed around him and he turned around. "Really, you could have just asked me to stay for a bit longer you know." Danny looked at the bubble again and turned his hand intangible to see if he could phase out of it but he couldn't. "Well you've trapped me, care to tell me why?"

The Titans looked at each other before Raven spoke, "You're a wanted criminal."

Danny face palmed and put his hands in his pockets, "If you wanted to talk about that you could have just said so."

The Titans were all shocked before Cyborg took a few steps towards the bubble he was in. "Wait, so you would have been willing to just tell us about that without us having to catch you?"

Danny had a neutral look on his face and he sighed, "I would be willing to defend myself, everybody reads an article in the papers and suddenly it's all true. Those articles don't have all of the facts I could tell you what really happened and have evidence to back it up."

The Titans looked at each other again and Robin took a step forward, "We'll still have to bring you to the tower." Danny knew for a fact that he heard a slight bit of reluctance in his voice, like he didn't want him to be upset. Danny had gotten good at reading people over the years and he knew that's what it was though he didn't believe it.

Danny shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that, could you let me out of this thing though?" The Titans looked reluctant and Danny sighed while he closed his eyes for a second before looking at them again. "Look, I want to get this sorted out so it doesn't become an even bigger problem, I won't try to run."

No one moved for a solid minute before Raven let her magic go and the bubble disappeared. Danny landed gently on the roof with his hands in his pockets and he shifted his weight to his left leg. "So are we going to stand here all day or what?"

The change in how Phantom was acting didn't go unnoticed by the Titans, it almost seemed as if he were disappointed. The Titans decided to have Danny ride in the T-car with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. Beast Boy dove for the front seat but Danny didn't mind, he didn't care where he sat really.

Robin sat on Danny's left and Danny stared out the window while the glow from his eyes reflected off the glass. Robin kind of wanted to start a conversation with Phantom but he couldn't find the words. Robin noticed that Danny was still glowing and he realized that it wasn't just the light, he actually glowed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to have noticed to because Beast Boy turned in his seat to see Phantom. "Dude, do you always glow or am I seeing things?"

"No I actually glow, my eyes do the same thing." When Danny turned to look at Beast Boy he saw that they did, in fact, glow like he said they did.

Beast Boy oo'ed when he saw it, "That's cool dude!" Danny laughed just a little and turned to look out the window again, the rest of the ride was silent. Danny saw Starfire and Raven flying above the car when he was paying attention but he wasn't most of the time. Danny got lost in his thoughts again but this time they were about the boy next to him instead of his usual depressing thoughts.

Danny kept wondering why he felt happy even though he was also irritated. Danny felt like hitting his head on the window because he was starting to get frustrated but he didn't. As they neared the tower Danny looked at it with slightly glazed eyes, he was back to being depressed again.

When he got out of the car along with the other three they all walked to the front door. Danny whistled when the door opened, he just wanted to hear the echo more than anything. When he was in his ghost form his voice seemed to echo no matter where he was but in places like this it sounded even cooler.

All five of the Titans walked in around him and they walked into an elevator to go to one of the other floors. Danny stifled a yawn again and blinked a few times to get himself to stay awake until he got home. Danny was taken to a room with a table and two chairs, a typical interrogation room.

Danny was left in the room on his own and he looked around the room before he sat down. Danny's mind was blank at the moment as he just stared at what was around him. Eventually all of the Titans came into the room and Robin sat in the chair while the others stood behind him.

Danny briefly wondered if they were trying to intimidate him and he almost laughed but he was to tired at that point. Robin had a file and he placed it on the table, Danny was even more amused when he realized that they were actually trying to make it look professional. Danny thought that the neutral look on his face would fall apart because he laughed but Robin spoke before that happened.

"Let's get straight to the point, you've been accused of kidnapping, robbery, property damage, and public endangerment. You said that you can prove that you aren't guilty, for your sake I hope that's true."

"I'll get started then, I'll start with the first one which was kidnapping the mayor, do you have any pictures from when that happened?" Robin took out a few pictures and handed them to Danny, Danny spread them all out on the table. "If you look at the mayor in all of these pictures you'll see that his eyes are glowing red, do you know what that means?"

Everyone shook their heads but Danny didn't react, "It means that he was being overshadowed, another word for it is possessed."

Beast Boy looked confused, "Wait you mean like, by a ghost? How is that possible?"

Danny smiled, "Didn't you ever wonder why I'm called Phantom?" They all nodded and Robin seemed to put the pieces together, he was about to speak but Danny cut him off. "I'm a ghost, that's why I glow, if you think back it'll also explain some other stuff."

Cyborg typed something into his arm before staring at it for several seconds, "He's telling the truth, he doesn't have a heartbeat."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't, it's part of being dead after all. Now back to the mayor, he was being overshadowed by a ghost called Walker, one of the many ghosts that hate me. He wanted to make people hate me, and it worked, if you asked the mayor about it he wouldn't remember it at all."

Danny crossed his arms and continued, "Memory loss is one of the side effects of being overshadowed. Now my next crime is robbery, during that time I was being mind controlled by a guy called Freak Show. Freak Show had a staff that allowed him to take control of ghosts, I was able to free myself because I'm more strong willed then most ghosts."

"But how did this Freak Show get an item to control spirits?" Starfire said with genuine confusion.

"The staff was passed down from generation to generation in his family, once he gains control of a ghost he makes them perform in his circus and steal for him. Proof of that is when he was caught he had all of the stolen items, of course you'll probably need more proof. If you look at the pictures of me at that time you'll see that my eyes are red, showing that I was being controlled."

"I'll tell you now that a ghost's eyes don't change colors," unless you're a halfa, Danny thought. "My eyes can glow brighter if I'm angry or using a lot of power at one time but that's about it. My eyes will turn blue if I use my ice powers but it only happens when I use my ice powers."

"Now as for the other two I can easily retaliate with the fact that you guys do the exact same thing. At least I'm able to phase through walls and get the ghosts to parts of the city where I know there aren't a lot of people. So if we're being fair here then that means you guys are just as guilty as I am."

Danny wasn't even trying to hide his irritation anymore, the Titans caught onto that pretty quickly. "Is something wrong Phantom?" Starfire looked concerned and Danny wondered why.

"Your all the same you know that, and I'm not just talking about you five, I mean all 'heroes.' You read a few articles, hear a few rumors, see a few pictures, and immediately think someone is a criminal. You prosecute without having all of the facts and don't care to take the time to follow up on any of it."

"I might be dead but that doesn't mean I'm bad, it just means I don't have a heartbeat. I actually thought that you guys would be different but you've just proven me wrong." Danny glared at them and they all seemed taken aback by what he had said, Danny had been called the bad guy to many times to let it slide this time.

Robin looked sad but he could understand why Phantom had said all of that. Robin looked at the file before he closed it and took a deep breath, "Who are the GIW?"

Danny wasn't glaring, his face was neutral again and he looked at Robin for a minute before he answered. "I'm guessing you don't know much about them if you have to ask me." Danny looked at his hands and rubbed the back of one of them, it was something he did whenever he was deep in thought.

"The GIW are basically a government group that hunt ghosts, I know for a fact that they hate me. They've hunted me before and I made them look like idiots, not that they need help with that. Those guys have gotten better since the first time they hunted me, I'd be in trouble if they came after me again."

Raven seemed to hesitate, "What would they do if they caught you?"

Danny laughed though there wasn't any humor in it, "They'd pay me back for all of the times I've escaped them. I'll be honest they'd probably find the sharpest knife they have and cut me open to see what makes me tick."

The Titans all had looks of shock and horror when he said that, "That is awful!" Count on Starfire to call it like it is, Danny laughed a little after she said that.

"You're telling me? I wouldn't be surprised if they have tools that they're saving to use on me. I'd rather take my chances with the Fentons or the Red Huntress rather than them."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

"The Fentons and the Red Huntress are ghost hunters, I'd be better off with either of them then the GIW." Danny had been rubbing his hand the whole time but he had been staring at the table as he spoke. He forced himself to stop rubbing his hand and looked at them with glazed over eyes, they were empty of emotion.

Robin felt like someone had torn his heart out when he saw the look on Phantom's face. He looked tired and devoid of any happiness or hope, his skin looked even more pale than it had before. Phantom had been a ghost since before any of them had met him but this was the first time that he actually looked like one.

Phantom got up and phased through the door while the Titans were still shell shocked. Danny teleported to his house and ended up outside of his window and he fell a few feet before he started flying. He phased through his window and landed on the floor before turning into Fenton and sat down on his bed.

Danny crawled under his blankets after he kicked off his shoes, he was tired and he wanted to forget that today had ever happened. Danny closed his eyes and after a few minutes he fell into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile the Titans had left the interrogation room and were currently going over what Phantom had said.

Cyborg decided to find out more about the GIW while Robin searched for the ghost hunters Phantom had mentioned. Cyborg wasn't having a lot of luck but Robin was able to find a lot on the Fentons and a bit of information on the Red Huntress. Apparently the Fentons weren't very good, or at least Jack wasn't, but the Red Huntress wasn't someone to mess with.

Robin decided to check out the Fentons first and after a while he found out that they had moved to Jump not to long ago. Robin wondered if he should visit the Fentons to see what they knew about ghosts in general. He didn't want them to know about Phantom because they might go after him if they did.

After over ten minutes of debating the matter Robin decided to visit the Fentons the next day. He checked out the Red Huntress next and found out that she had some advanced tech that she used to hunt ghosts. Robin could easily tell that she didn't like Phantom because of how much she cursed Phantom whenever she saw him.

Robin went to check on Cyborg to see what he'd found and he hadn't found a lot. There were a few articles that mentioned them as well as some other things that said they specialized in ghost hunting and research. Robin wanted to hack into the government's systems but he didn't want to risk anyone finding out.

Robin felt like hitting his head on something when he realized just how difficult this was going to be. The Justice League were probably going to be on Phantom's tail as well as the GIW. Plus if people found out about Phantom they'd hunt him to, no wonder he hid whenever the police showed up.

Robin eventually found himself wondering how Phantom died and why he kept helping people despite the fact that they thought he was the bad guy. Robin called the team together to tell them what they had found but he left out the part about visiting the Fentons. As it turned out Raven asked how he died out loud and Beast Boy jumped up with a smile on his face.

"I have two explanations as to how he died," Robin sat down on the couch to see what Beast Boy had come up with. None of them doubted that it was going to be absolutely ridiculous and probably be wrong but it was always hilarious. "The first one is that he was killed and now he's looking for the one that did it, and two is that his life was bad before he died so he's getting revenge on the ones that ruined his life."

The Titans were actually impressed, both of those were likely and it would explain why he was a ghost and he didn't move on. None of them wanted to even think about the fact that Phantom had been killed but they couldn't deny that it was possible. Robin felt a heaviness settle in his chest at the thought that he had a bad life before he died.

Then Cyborg spoke, "Wait just a minute. If Phantom had a bad life before he died then wouldn't that mean he, well, ended his own life?" All of the Titans stopped moving as soon as they heard the last four words that Cyborg said. Phantom seemed so strong that it didn't seem like he'd ever do something like that but he still could have done it.

Robin thought about this for several more minutes before he got up and left the room. He still hadn't quite wrapped his head around the fact that he had a crush on a ghost. It was starting to sink in but now he was realizing that he had died, he had somehow died and he was probably in pain when it happened.

Robin hoped that they were wrong, that they were very, very wrong about how he died.


	5. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this has a lot of information on how ghosts work in this story, it might not be right but oh well, just go with it. I hope you like the chapter guys!

The next day Danny woke up early in the morning due to one of his nightmares, again. Danny got up and took a shower before he got dressed and he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Danny saw a note on the table and saw that his family was gone, Jazz wanted to look around the city and his parents were looking for jobs.

Danny knew that his parents had gotten money back in Amity by selling ghost hunting equipment and selling research. Now that they were in Jump City there weren't any ghost hunters because ghosts weren't really an issue here. Not to mention that his parents couldn't do any research because they couldn't catch ghosts.

Danny ate some cereal for breakfast before he sat down to watch some TV for a while. He ended up dozing off for about three hours on the couch before he was woken up by the doorbell. Danny was a light sleeper because of his time fighting ghosts so the first ring woke him up.

Danny rubbed his eyes and shook his head to wake himself up before he answered the door. He walked over to it and didn't even bother seeing who it was before he turned the knob and pulled it open. When he saw Robin standing there with a shocked look on his face he mentally sighed and opened the door wider.

"Okay this is getting really ridiculous."

Robin blinked before he responded, "Yeah it is."

"So why are you here?"

"I was looking for Jack and Maddie Fenton but I think I have the wrong house."

"No you're in the right place, the people you're looking for are my parents, why are you looking for them anyways?"

"Well I came to ask them a few questions if that's okay."

"They aren't here right now but if you want to wait for them you can come inside." Danny walked back inside and Robin followed him in and closed the door before looking around. Robin couldn't believe that he just so happened to run into Danny while the guy had been in his own house.

"So what were you going to ask them?"

Robin came back to reality when Danny spoke, "I wanted to ask them what they know about ghosts."

"So I'm guessing you found out about their ghost hunting, I have no clue why you'd be interested in that though. I don't think I've even heard any rumors about ghosts here so far."

"Call it a hobby." Danny sat down on the couch and Robin sat next to him but the boy wonder made sure there was some space between them. He didn't know if Danny liked his personal space or not so he decided not to risk making him uncomfortable.

"Well I might not know as much about ghosts as my mom or dad but I could probably answer a few of your questions. I could also download their research if you want to take a look at it."

Robin turned to Danny, "Really?"

"Just as long as you don't become obsessed with ghosts like my parents I don't have a problem with it."

Robin smiled a little and Danny felt his heart beat a little faster, "Alright, well I guess I'll be counting on you to help me out then. So do you know why someone turns into a ghost after they die?"

"Well there are a lot of different reasons why someone might become a ghost. It's almost always because they have unfinished business though."

"Unfinished business?" Robin felt his chest tighten because of what those words might mean.

"Yeah, it could be because they fought with a loved one before they died and they want to apologize. Sometimes a person is killed and they don't know who killed them or why they were killed and they want to find out. There's a lot of reasons why a ghost might have unfinished business."

Robin nodded, "Okay, so from what I've found out so far ghosts seem to have powers but some of them seem to have special powers."

"That's because of several different reasons, one is because of their obsession, there's a ghost that's obsessed with boxes so they can control boxes. I know it sounds weird but there is actually a ghost obsessed with boxes, he calls himself the Box ghost. Anyway another reason is because some ghosts are more powerful than others so some of them have more powers."

"I'm certain that there are other reasons but you'd probably have to ask a real ghost what they are."

Robin nodded, if he saw Phantom again and they had a chance to talk he'd probably ask him. "Okay I've got one more question for now, a lot of people say that all ghosts are bad, do you believe that?"

"Definitely not, I'll admit that not all ghosts are good but not all of them are bad either. They're just like people really, they have emotions and they would feel pain if they got hurt but they can be good or bad. Sometimes how they died has a role to play in if they're good or not but it also has to do with what they were like before they died."

"Not all ghosts are bad, you'd be wrong if you think they are, my parents would probably disagree though. I don't think my parents will ever think that a ghost can be good but I know for a fact that there are." Danny stood up and Robin wondered why, "I'll see if I can get a copy of my parents research for you really quick."

Danny opened the door to the basement and walked down the stair after closing the door. He walked over to the computer that had all of his parents research on it and copied all of it onto a disk and put it in a case. It took about three minutes to do all of that and when he was done he went back upstairs and handed it to Robin.

Danny sat back down on the couch and Robin looked at the disk before he smiled a little. "Thanks for your help," He got up and walked to the front door, he was about to open it when he turned back. "See you around Danny." With that Robin opened the door and walked outside before he closed the door again.

Danny felt happy when Robin said his name for some reason, then he realized that he was blushing. Danny rested his head on the arm of the couch and tried to focus on the TV but he couldn't. In the end he fell asleep again and when he woke up later it was six in the afternoon.

Danny was feeling a lot more rested than he had been before and decided to fly around for a bit. He flew for a while before he landed on the roof of an abandoned building and he realized that it was night. The sun hadn't set to long ago so Danny decided to lay down and look at the stars for a while.

Even though it was night Danny wasn't tired, he had slept all day and he knew he'd just have another nightmare anyway. Meanwhile Robin had been looking through the files all day and he had learned a lot. After hours of looking through the files he decided to go out for a while so he took his motorcycle and left the tower.

After a while he saw someone land on a roof in the distance and he sped towards the building. He stopped when he was about a block away and turned off his motorcycle and used his grappling hook to get onto the roof of a nearby building. He ran across the rooftops until he finally got to the one he had seen someone land on he his eyes widened in shock.

Laying on the roof was none other the Phantom, Robin felt stupid for not thinking it might be him sooner. "I know you're there." Phantom hadn't even looked at Robin before he said that but he did after he said those words and Robin walked closer and sat down next to Phantom.

The two were silent for several minutes before Phantom spoke, "So why are you here?"

Robin looked at Phantom before he answered, "Honestly I don't really have a reason."

Phantom looked at Robin for a second before he turned his gaze back to the stars. Robin felt like a jerk for making Phantom think the Titans thought he was a criminal, he knew he had to make it right. "You know, none of us thought that you were actually a criminal, we questioned you because we wanted to prove that you weren't."

Phantom sighed, "You know, a lot of people have accused me of doing things I didn't do. Ever since I turned into a ghost it's been one accusation after another, very few people believed me when I said I didn't do it. When you guys tried to catch me before you questioned me I just thought none of you would believe me either."

Robin nodded, "I've known a few heroes that have had that happen to them. If that had happened to all of us I don't think we would have been too happy either. Why did you keep fighting ghosts when people thought you were bad?"

"When I first started fighting there wasn't anyone else to fight the ghosts, sure there were the Fentons but they weren't the most reliable ghost hunters. If I didn't fight the ghosts then who would?"

Robin was silent for a minute before he looked at Phantom again, "How did you die?"

Danny sat up and looked at the scenery in front of him, "You don't have to be nervous about asking. I died in an accident, because of that I was hit with over ten thousand volts of electricity and when I woke up I was a ghost."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"I'll be the first to admit that it hurt like hell but at least I wasn't murdered or something."

Robin hummed before he asked his next question, "What was your life like before you died?"

Phantom thought about that for a second, "I was a weak, scrawny kid that always got picked on. Everyone thought my parents were weird and my sister had a lot more going for her then me. I was made fun of and bullied on a daily bases for several years, my life wasn't picture perfect."

Robin felt bad for Phantom, he didn't have a good life and the way he died had been painful. Robin was confused because Phantom didn't seem to mind that all of that had happened to him. Phantom smiled a little, "It might not be a happy story but being a ghost isn't so bad."

Robin was a little shocked but after a few seconds he smiled before he remembered that he wanted to ask Phantom some questions about ghosts. "Hey?" Phantom hummed to show that he was listening, he was lying on his back again. "So I've been trying to learn about ghosts but there are a few things I'm still confused about."

"Then ask away, I might not know everything but I'll probably be able to answer most of your questions."

Robin nodded, "Okay, so I know that how powerful a ghost is and their obsession can play a part in what powers they have but what else helps determine that?"

"Well all ghosts have set of basic powers that they can all use which are flight, invisibility, and intangibility. The biggest factor that plays into a ghosts special powers is their core."

"What's a core?"

"It's basically like a ghost's heart but because ghosts hearts don’t beat they have core's instead. I have an ice core which is why I have ice powers, once I learned how to use my ice powers I could make things with it." Phantom proved his point by creating a rose with his ice powers and gave it to Robin.

Phantom didn't see Robin's blush because he turned away, "Ghost's can also have fire cores. Those two sort of create a basis for what powers a ghost can have but the other two sort of help determine what form they'll take."

Robin thought about that for a second, "That actually makes a lot of sense."

Phantom laughed a little, "Glad you were able to understand my explanation."

Robin chuckled, "So since you have an ice core does that mean you're cold all the time?"

"Yes and no, I myself an cold but I don't feel the cold, I actually like the cold. I'm pretty sure I'd be able to go to Canada during winter and only have to wear a shirt and jeans. My core also makes it so I don't get warm in the summer either, I'm like a walking air conditioner."

Robin laughed at that and Phantom smiled, they both noticed that the tension between them seemed to have disappeared. Just then Phantom heard a beeping and Robin took out his communicator and flipped it open. Robin got up and Phantom brought his feet up and brought them back down using the momentum and pushing off with his hands to get up.

"I know for a fact that you took your motorcycle here, I'll take you to it." Robin smiled a little and Phantom flew up and grabbed him under his arms and flew to his motorcycle. Robin noticed that while they were in the air he felt lighter for some reason.

Phantom put Robin down when they were next to his bike and Robin got on before looking at Phantom. "Are you coming with?"

Phantom shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do." Robin smiled and the two sped off to figure out who was causing trouble this time. It didn't take them long to get there and they saw that it was a jewelry store, Phantom could hear someone laughing inside. The laugh sounded horrid that Phantom was currently wishing he didn't have enhanced hearing.

The other Titans showed up not long after and when they saw Phantom they all tried to talk but they couldn't. Danny knew what they were probably going to say, "Talk later." With that Danny flew to the doors of the jewelry store and saw that they were destroyed. He landed and walked inside while his coat was gently moving in the wind, the Titans walked in after him.

As soon as Danny got inside he could hear that horrible laugh clearly and he saw a girl dressed all in pink. There was also a large spider that looked like a human body was attached to it and the spider was the head. Danny looked behind him and he saw that Robin was a bit pale, Starfire looked pissed, and the other Titans were getting ready to fight.

Danny cleared his throat and the girl looked at him and she glared at him, "Fang!" Danny covered his ears and hoped he hadn't gone deaf, the girls yell could give his ghostly wail a run for it's money. The spider turned towards them and he swore that all eight of it's eyes were on Robin.

The spider started running towards them but Danny flew into the air and blocked the spider from getting to the Titans. "Sorry creepy crawly but the exterminators been called and you're on their list." Danny hit the spider with an ecto-blast and the spider fell but quickly got back up and shot something at him.

Danny created a shield and the thing bounced off and hit the girl and she froze. It was obvious to Danny that whatever that thing was had paralyzed her. Then he heard Robin shout 'Titans go!' and all five of them quickly took down the spider. The police showed up about five minutes later to take the two away and Danny turned invisible when he heard them coming.

After he heard them leave he became visible again and all of the Titans, excluding Robin, looked awkward. Beast Boy’s ears were back as he took a few steps forward, "Um."

"It's fine, I already forgave you." They all looked at him and smiled and Danny felt a bit better knowing that they didn't think he hated them anymore. He didn't hate them before, he was just angry at them because he thought they were treating him like a criminal. In Danny's defense they had trapped him in a bubble and taken him to an interrogation room.

Danny smiled at them before he disappeared and he teleported to his room before turning into Fenton and going to sleep. Meanwhile the Titans all headed back to the tower and Robin looked at the ice rose Phantom had given him. He had put it in a compartment attached to his motorcycle before he'd gotten on and sped off with Phantom.

Robin took it with him when he went into the tower and he took it to his room. He looked at it for several minutes before he smiled like a dork and got up to put it in a small freezer he had in his room. Robin planned on keeping the flower for a while and not just because it was pretty.


	6. Ice and Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit long but eh, I hope you guys like it! Also a very lovely person by the name of PanDemiMayhem made fanart for this story! It's absolutely beautiful, I'll include a link if anyone wants to see it!  
> https://pandemi-doodles.tumblr.com/post/166077012074/from-phantom-by-valblue1314-i-hope-you-like

It had been a little over a week since Danny had told Robin about ghosts, both as Phantom and Fenton. Jazz was getting ready to head off to college the next day and Danny knew he was going to miss her. Jazz didn't want to leave either but she felt better knowing that Danny seemed to be slowly getting better.

Jazz and Danny decided to go ice skating again since Jazz was leaving and Danny was more then happy to go. The two had actually got ice skating three times ever since the time they had went with their parents and the owner recognized them now. Jazz had been talking to the owner once and he swore that a few people had started coming to watch Danny skate.

Danny looked like he had been skating his whole life even though he'd only learned eight months ago. Jazz knew that Danny had an ice core and she wondered if that was the reason he liked being on the ice. He seemed at home when he was skating and Danny agreed, he liked skating and it's not like he could feel the cold.

When the two walked in this time they decided to get some hot chocolate before they skated and Danny got lost in thought while they did. He wondered if Robin knew how to skate, or if any of the Titans could actually skate, none of them looked like the type to skate.

Danny and Jazz stayed there for a while and Danny skated before Jazz started getting too cold and they left. Jazz and Danny went for a walk to look at some of the stores and Danny decided to buy some canvases and acrylic paint. Jazz ended up looking at random things before she bought some yarn, Jazz was always knitting one thing or another.

Once they left the store they went to look at some clothes and the store just so happened to be having a huge sale. Danny bought some new pants as well as a white and red jacket waited for Jazz outside of the store. When she walked out Danny could tell that she had gone a bit overboard with shopping. He was about to ask her why she had so much stuff when she handed him most of her things.

Danny couldn't see over the things she had handed him and she told him to take them home and that she'd be at a fast food place not to far away. Danny was speechless for several seconds and was about to answer when he heard her walking away. Danny sighed and wasn't even able to take a step before someone ran into him and he fell.

All of the things that Jazz had handed him came crashing down on him and he rubbed his head as he wondered what had hit him. When he looked he saw that it was Robin and he wondered if someone was making the two of them meet on purpose. When Robin saw that he had run into Danny he felt his heart beat faster and he shifted so he was kneeling.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah," It was then that Robin noticed all of the things scattered around them. "Do you want some help?"

"That would be nice, my sister just gave me all of her stuff before she ran off." Robin laughed a little as he helped Danny pick everything up and handed it to him. Danny was glad that he was actually able to see this time, "Thanks, now I can actually see where I'm going."

Robin smiled, "Glad I could help."

Danny smiled at him before he turned around and looked over his shoulder, "See ya!" With that Danny headed in the other direction and walked for several minutes. Then he quickly turned into an alley and transformed before he teleported to his room. He dropped everything off and noticed that he was getting better at teleporting.

Danny teleported back and saw that Robin wasn't anywhere in sight and figured that he must have left. Danny had come up with a reason as to why he had come back so quickly in case he needed to use it but it looked like he didn't have to. When Danny walked into the fast food place his sister said she'd be in she had food in front of her and he sat down.

She smiled at him, "I got you some food." She pushed a tray towards him and he started eating while his mind wondered yet again. After he was done Jazz said she wanted to go to one more store and Danny hoped that he wouldn't get buried by whatever she bought again.

They walked for a few minutes until Jazz stopped outside of a bookstore and Danny quietly sighed before they went in. Danny immediately went over to the astronomy section and found two books before he decided to look at the other sections. When he got to the section that literally had books about pretty much nothing but ghosts he decided to look through it.

He found one book that he thought might be interesting before he looked at the other and almost ran into someone. Danny mentally scolded himself for almost running into someone for the second time that day. When he looked he saw that it was Robin, again, he was starting to think that this day hated him.

When Robin saw that it was Danny he was just as shocked as Danny was and Danny took a small step back. "Okay that would have been the third time I have literally run into you."

"I think the second time was my fault."

"It still counts, so I'm guessing you're looking for books with information on ghosts?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot from what you told me and from reading your parents research but it's always good to get a second opinion."

Danny hummed before he looked at the books and pulled two out before handing them to Robin. "This guy does a lot of research on ghosts, it might be useful."

Robin smiled, "Thanks, so what kind of books are you looking for?"

"The first section I went to was the astronomy section but now I'm just sort of browsing until my sister's done looking around."

Robin nodded, "Hopefully she doesn't make you carry all of her stuff again."

Robin smiled and Danny laughed, "I thought the same thing, I'm pretty sure I'd be crushed by all of the books."

"Well if I happen to see you get crushed by a mountain of books I promise to dig you out."

Danny laughed again before Jazz rounded the corner and called to Danny. Danny looked and saw her before he turned back to Robin, "See ya." Danny walked over to Jazz and they both went to buy their books before they started walking home. When they were finally home Danny and Jazz sorted through the pile of things they had gotten while they were out.

Once Jazz got all of her stuff into her room Danny decided to take a nap because he had worn himself out. Meanwhile Robin was reading the books Danny had said he should read and he was amazed at how different this person's research was. The researcher that had written the two books studied ghost behavior as well as their biology.

He studied how they reacted to different things when they were left alone and it was obvious that some of the ghosts he had studied were good. The researcher interacted with ghosts and had seen ghosts talk to family members they had left behind. Robin was amazed at how different the research was from the Fentons, it was a completely different outlook on ghosts.

Robin was starting to get an idea as to how Danny seemed to be more open minded than his parents. Danny had been adamant when he told Robin that not all ghosts were bad and now he knew why. Danny had grown up in a town with a lot of ghosts so he had probably met some nice ghosts.

Robin had continued to read the first book when he heard Cyborg call everyone to dinner and Starfire read the title. "A Study On Ghost Behavior Volume. 1, what is that?"

"I got it at a bookstore, it's pretty interesting." Robin continued to read the book and he didn't say another word the whole time. Robin finished the first book when it was starting to get dark and he decided to go out for a bit. Robin got on his motorcycle and went to where he had met Phantom last time and he went to the roof.

When he got there Phantom was already there and he had his eyes closed, there was a slight breeze that moved his hair and clothes. Robin sat down next to Phantom and after a few seconds Phantom spoke, "So is there a reason you're here this time?" Phantom's tone was slightly teasing and light, Robin wondered if Phantom was happy at the moment.

"I like the view, so why are you here?"

"It's quiet, when you have enhanced hearing you like it when it's quiet."

Robin laughed and Phantom smiled, "So do I want to know why you're laying down again?"

"I like looking at the stars, plus it's relaxing to just lay down and do nothing."

Robin hummed before he decided to lay down to and he was amazed when he looked at the stars, he never really looked at them anymore. "Woah."

"See? What did it tell you?" Phantom smiled, "You know, the stars are pretty brave."

"What do you mean?"

"Stars are surrounded by nothing but darkness and yet they give off light that cuts through it. All of the stars we're seeing are already gone, we're seeing the remnants of the light they left behind in the darkness. Even when they're gone they're still lighting up the darkness so that when people look up at the sky it isn't just black."

Robin thought about that, "You're right, I never would have thought about it like that." Phantom smiled again, "You know that kind of applies to you to."

"How so?"

"Well you died but you came back as a ghost and decided to help people. From what you said the stars are dead but we're seeing their ghosts in the form of lights in the sky. You have to admit that it kind of sounds like you, you're just a star that fell to earth in the form of a person."

Phantom blushed but Robin couldn't see it in the dark, Phantom laughed a little. "I never thought I'd hear anyone compare me to a star, but thanks." Robin smiled and the two fell into silence as they looked at the stars and thought about what the other had said. Phantom had been able to get rid of the blush on his face but he knew that if his heart could beat right now it would be beating quickly.

Phantom thought of something and smiled, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Robin smiled, "Okay now I'm curious." Phantom gave him a knowing smile before he looked back at the sky and held his hand up towards the stars. His hand glowed blue and a single blue shot came from his hand and Robin wondered what he was doing. A few second passed before something started falling from the sky and Robin realized that it was snowing.

Robin's eyes widened and Phantom laughed, "I told you it was cool."

"You made a pun about it before you even did it?"

"Yup." Robin smiled and shook his head and Phantom laughed again as they both watched the snow fall.

"How is this snow not melting?"

"This snow isn't natural, I created it so it's a bit different from the snow you usually see. It would take weeks for this snow to melt on it's own, even if it is summer right now. I can get rid of it whenever I want so people won't wonder why there's snow on one roof top."

Robin was about to answer when his communicator beeped to tell him that he was getting a call. Robin sat up and answered it to see Beast Boy, "Dude where are you, we've been looking for you! Wait a second, is that snow behind you?"

"That's his fault," He turned the communicator so Beast Boy could see Phantom and the ghost waved before Robin turned it back to him. When he did he saw the other Titans behind Beast Boy, "So why are you looking for me?"

"It's movie night and you just disappeared!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Well hurry up and get back here, oh turn the communicator back to Phantom." Robin did and Phantom opened one eye, "Hey Phantom do you want to come to?"

Phantom opened his other eye as Starfire said he should come and Cyborg thought it could be fun. The three turned to Raven and she shrugged, "I don't have any objections."

Robin smiled, "So are you coming?"

Phantom shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do." Robin turned the communicator back to him, Phantom could hear the Titans, excluding Raven, cheer.

"I guess we'll be there soon then." Robin closed the communicator and got up before he held his hand out to Phantom. Phantom took his hand and got rid of the snow before flying Robin to his motorcycle and they both went to the tower. Phantom thought it was funny that the first time he had been to the tower he had been a criminal, now he wasn't.

When the two got to the tower Phantom decided he didn't want to take the elevator. He grabbed Robin's arm and went intangible before pulling him through the ceiling. He stopped when he got to the room that had the living room as well at the kitchen in it.

Phantom let go of Robin's arm and put his hands in his pockets as he floated in the air. Beast Boy yelled in surprise when they showed up and Phantom laughed at his reaction. "Dude that's not funny, you need to learn how to use a door."

"I know how to use one, I just like saving time by phasing through stuff."

Beast Boy huffed before Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, "I would like to ask a few questions." 

She flew closer to Phantom, "Please, who are you, how did you get here, where are you from, what's your favorite color, and would you like to be my friend?"

Phantom wondered if she had to breath in between asking those question, she seemed to excited to breath. Phantom shrugged, "Phantom, flew, Amity, don't have one, and sure."

Starfire gasped in excitement before she gave Phantom a bone crushing hug. Phantom was glad he healed quickly because he knew he'd probably have bruises from this. When she let him go Phantom took a deep breath, "I didn't think you'd be that strong."

Raven and Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion and Cyborg crossed his arms, "Do ghosts need to breath?"

Phantom laughed, "Technically no but it becomes a habit that just sort of carries over after you die."

The Titans went to sit on the couch and Phantom floated next to Cyborg who was sitting on the far end of the couch. All of the Titans tried to decide on a movie to watch and Phantom was silent the whole time. He didn't really have a preference so he just let them figure it out while he let his mind wonder.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he didn’t even know what was happening he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. Beast Boy had walked in with popcorn, soda, and other movie snacks and drinks along with the movie they had chosen. Danny knew the Beast Boy was probably going to fall and when he tripped Danny was proven right.

As everything went flying and Beast Boy nearly face planted on the floor Danny used his powers to catch everything. It looked like everything froze in the air for a brief moment before everything situated itself so it wouldn’t make a mess. Danny's eyes were glowing brighter in concentration and he made sure Beast Boy could stand on his own two feet before he took his power away. "You okay?"

Beast Boy blinked, "Yeah I'm good, but who's doing the weird floaty trick?"

Danny laughed, "That would be me." Danny used his powers to give the snacks and drinks to the Titans and his eye glow started to dim a bit. Beast Boy shrugged before he put the movie in and Danny used his powers to turn off the lights as it started. It was then that the Titans realized that Phantom hadn't been kidding when he said he glowed.

After the movie was done the Titans got up and stretched before they headed off into their rooms. Phantom flew over to the windows and turned back to the Titans, "See ya." With that Phantom phased through the window before he turned invisible and he disappeared.

Danny flew until he was on the other side of the bay before he teleported into his room. Danny transformed and kicked off his shoes before he crawled into bed and went to sleep. The next day Danny woke up early to go to the airport and say goodbye to Jazz before she left to go to college.

He was still tired because he had another nightmare but he wanted to say goodbye to her. When he was back in the car he fell asleep until his parents woke him up saying that they were home. Danny decided to stay home for a while and draw some things in his sketch book and get more sleep.

Danny went into his room and started sketching and after a while he realized that he was drawing Robin. Danny decided to draw the rest of the Titans and by the time he was done he was tired and went to sleep. When Danny woke up four hours later he saw that it was two in the afternoon and he rubbed his eyes and went to take a shower.

When he was done he left a note for his parents and went to fly around for a bit. Danny transformed in his room and phased through the ceiling before going invisible and flying above the city. Danny flew for a while until he decided to fly over the water in the bay for a while.

Before he knew it five hours had passed and it was seven and Danny went to his roof. Danny had decided to call it his roof because he had started liking it a lot, he had gone there every night since he first found it. Danny landed on the roof and lay down like he always did before he began to lightly doze.

When he woke up again it was night and he yawned before he stretched to get the stiffness out of his muscles. After about half an hour Danny heard a motorcycle and he smiled, he didn't know why but he was happy. When he heard Robin's footsteps coming closer he didn't say anything until the boy wonder sat down.

Danny smiled a little, "So why are you here this time?"

"Well the first reason is that I didn't have anything to do, the second is because I've figured out that if I want to find you then my best bet is to come here."

"Well I'm not here during the day but I'm here at night from about eight until I decide to leave."  
Robin nodded and laid on his back and Danny remembered something that had been bothering him. "You know, I've been wondering something for a while."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you look pale when we saw that spider at the jewelry store, plus Starfire looked pissed. Do you two know them or something?"

Robin hid his face in his hands and groaned, "I don't like those two."

"What happened?" Danny was having a hard time stopping himself from laughing.

"Well basically a while ago that spider guy, Fang, broke up with the girl, Kitten, right before prom and she needed a date."

"Okay I have a feeling that I'm probably going to be laughing at the end of this and you're going to hate me."

'I could never hate you,' was Robin's first thought but he decided to continue with the story. "Well the story isn't over yet. So Kitten's dad was this villain called Killer Moth and in order to stop him from destroying the city I had to take Kitten to the prom." As Robin said the last five word he got quieter to the point that anyone with normal hearing wouldn't have heard it.

When Danny heard the end of the sentence he laughed but he quickly stopped himself. "So you were forced to go to the prom with one of your enemies daughters, that is not what I was expecting. When I asked you how you knew them I didn't think you'd tell me that you had to take her to prom."

Robin sighed and hid his face again before he rubbed his eyes and continued. "Anyway I agreed and took her to prom, Starfire came with me as backup and as the night went on Starfire kept getting angrier for some reason."

Danny rolled his eyes at how clueless Robin was but kept his mouth shut so Robin could finish the story. "So Kitten forced me to dance and the rest of the Titans were looking for Killer Moth’s hide out. They found him right before Kitten was going to force me to kiss her," When Robin said that Danny felt angry for some reason.

Danny wondered why he would be angry about the fact that Robin would have had to kiss her before something clicked. Danny thought about all of the times that he had thought about Robin for no reason. All of the times he felt his heart beat faster around him and the fact that he was happy whenever he saw him.

It suddenly hit Danny like a ton of bricks, he had a crush on Robin and was to stupid to realize it until now. Sure Danny had liked Sam but he had ended up realizing that they wouldn't work out and had gotten over her. He then realized that he liked Robin a lot, and I mean a lot, more than he had liked anyone.

Robin continued the story, "Thankfully I didn't have to kiss her but I didn't realize that Kitten had the remote to let out the bugs. I tried to grab it from her when Fang showed up and they got back together before Starfire and I fought them. We ended up sending them to jail and that's pretty much the end of the story."

Danny laughed and he was soon holding his side from laughing so hard and Robin gave him a half hearted glare. Danny managed to stop himself from laughing before he looked at Robin with a smile on his face. "So you were almost forced to kiss some random girl and Starfire got absolutely pissed, I'm guessing Starfire fought Kitten?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Robin, you need to stop being so clueless." Danny knew that he wasn't one to talk but he had to tell him. "Starfire was angry because she likes you."

Robin blinked several times, "What?"

"Yeah, she likes you and she got jealous." The look on Robin's face was priceless, Danny laughed again and he was starting to get lightheaded. Robin seemed to snap out of it after a minute and he smiled, Danny managed to stop laughing after a few minutes, "So do you like Starfire?"

Danny was mentally crossing his fingers and hoping that he would say that he didn't. Robin hummed, "I used to, I like someone else now."

Danny cheered silently before he realized that Robin had said he likes someone else. "If you don't like Starfire then who do you like?"

Robin felt his throat tighten and he couldn't breath until he told himself to calm down. Robin wondered if he should tell Phantom or not and he eventually decided that it was now or never. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything his communicator went off.


	7. Ghost Catching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this but it's here now! I hope you like it!

Danny wanted to take it from him and throw it into the bay but he stopped himself. Robin took out his communicator and mentally sighed, these villains seemed to have the worst timing. Robin got up and held his hand out to Phantom who took it and the ghost once again brought him to his motorcycle.

The two went to where the signal had been coming from and they got there at the same time as the other Titans. They all ran into what looked like an large electronic store and Danny started having flashbacks to Technus. Whatever the thing was it seemed to be taking over all of the electronics and Danny wondered if the thing had ever met Technus before.

Danny landed in front of the creature and gave it a little half smile, "You know, I know a ghost I think you'd get along with." The creature turned to Danny and before he could react it sent a bolt of electricity at him and he just barely stopped himself from screaming. He stood there for a second before he flew forward and rammed his shoulder into the creature's chest.

The electricity stopped and Danny felt a little weak but surprisingly enough, it hadn't hurt as much as the portal. When the creature got back up the Titans attacked and Danny saw a fire extinguisher and grabbed it. Danny shouted for the Titans to move and as soon as they did Danny threw the fire extinguisher at the creature.

Danny shot the fire extinguisher with an ecto-blast which weakened the creature by a fair amount and Danny smiled a little. Danny shot an ice blast at the creature and encased it in a thick layer of ice, Danny was never so happy to hear police sirens in the distance. When the police got closer Danny turned invisible and waited for the police to leave and flew outside.

Danny leaned back on the wall that was concealed in partial shadow and slid down the wall. Danny hid his eyes with one hand, he didn't react when he heard people walking toward him, at this point he didn't care who it was. "Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute, I hate being electrocuted." Danny said the last part to himself more than anyone else.

"I do not believe anyone would enjoy being electrocuted." Starfire said.

"Yeah but I have a reason to hate it more."

The Titans looked at each other, Robin was the only one that didn't look confused. "And what reason would that be?" Raven asked with her monotone voice, Danny could still hear the confusion behind her words.

Danny realized that Robin hadn't told them about how he died which made Danny a little happy. He was glad that Robin hadn't gone around telling people about how he became a halfa. Danny sighed, "My death was an accident, I got electrocuted and when I woke up I was a ghost."

The Titans glanced at each other nervously and Danny laughed a little, "It's not as bad as it sounds. It might have hurt but I only felt it for about ten second before it stopped." As Danny was talking he got up and brushed imaginary dust off of his pants, "Okay I'm better now."

All of the Titan were surprised by how quickly he had bounced back from that. Danny was surprisingly resilient, after everything he had been through he learned to either get stronger or fall to pieces. Danny couldn't afford to fall to pieces so he did the only thing he could do, get stronger.  
Sometimes Danny needed a minute to get his thoughts in order but after he did he was fine. 

Robin, on the other hand, was still trying to process what had happened in the last hour or so. He had gone to see if Phantom was on the roof top again, went up to the roof to talk to him, told him about Kitten, was about to confess to him, got interrupted, saw Phantom get electrocuted by Overload, then watched the guy practically fall apart and jump back up not even a minute later.

Phantom put his hands in his pockets and flew a few feet into the air, "See ya!" With that Phantom disappeared and left all of the Titans speechless as they stared at where he used to be.

Cyborg was the first one to come to his senses, "What just happened?!"

The rest of the Titans snapped out of it and Robin just walked to his motorcycle and sped off towards the tower. The rest of the titans weren't too far behind but Robin hadn't noticed, he was too busy thinking about Phantom. He was also thinking about Danny, Robin thought the world probably hated him because it made him fall for two amazing people.

They were both a bit similar because they both seemed so carefree even though it was clear that they had been through a lot. As he got to know them he seemed to care about them even more, why did he have to have a crush on two of the most amazing people he had ever met. Robin gave up cursing the world and went to his room in the tower and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Danny had teleported to his room and decided to rethink some things instead of sleeping. He thought about all the time he had spent with Robin until now and wondered how he could be so dense. Then he remembered that he had given Robin an ice rose and he hit his head on his beds headboard.

Well now Danny just had to make sure that Robin never found out, it's not like he would like him back after all. Danny had been able to act normal around Sam after all, he could act normal around Robin. Danny eventually felt tired and despite his efforts he fell asleep, this time though, the nightmare was worse.

When Danny woke up it took almost a minute to figure out that he was in his bedroom. After he realized where he was he saw a green light and realized that his eyes were glowing. He blinked several times so his eyes would stop glowing and when they were back to their usual icy blue he slowly got out of bed.

Danny was glad that his parents were incredibly heavy sleepers, if he started screaming then they wouldn't have woken up. Danny looked at his hands and realized he was shaking violently, he couldn't get it to stop no matter what he did. He stood up on shaky legs and slowly made his way to the door on the other side of the room.

He walked into the kitchen and got some water before he sat down and took a sip of water every so often. Danny looked at the granite counter tops in the kitchen, the white walls, and the arch that lead to the kitchen instead of having a door separate it from the rest of the house. The floor was white marble with stripes of black running through parts of it.

The living room that was just outside of the kitchen was a light gray and the couch was blue. The coffee table was wood and it had a dark finish, so did the entertainment center the TV was on. The carpets were a darker gray than the walls and the stairs were wood, they also had a dark finish but it was a bit lighter than the coffee table.

There was a door near the foot of the stairs that lead to a hallway that had two doors. One lead to the laundry room and the other was a spare room Danny had claimed so he had somewhere to paint. Danny would have painted in his room but he didn't want to get paint everywhere so his parents let him have to small room.

Upstairs is where all of the bedrooms where. The first door to the right lead to Jazz's room, the one across from hers was his parents room. The other door on the right side was his and the last door on the left was the guest bedroom. The carpet in each room was different but Danny's was white, the carpet in the hallway was the same dark gray as in the living room.

Danny eventually calmed down a bit but he was still shaking so he decided to go for a walk. Danny was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing that day so he quietly walked out the door. Danny hadn't been paying attention as he walked and he ended up at the park and Danny sighed.

Danny looked around to see if there were any people before he transformed into Phantom and flew into the air. Danny flew to the bay and flew above the water, when he finally went home he felt a lot better. The sun had come up but his parents weren't up yet, Danny ended up getting something for breakfast and sat on the couch to watch TV.

When Danny's parents woke up it was eight in the morning and they were running around trying to get their stuff together. They didn't even see Danny sitting on the couch as they bolted out the door and Danny sighed. Danny's parents ended up getting jobs as scientists at a lab in town and they worked all day almost everyday.

His parents only got Sundays off and today was a Tuesday so they had work, Danny noticed that they had gotten up late today. Danny wondered if he should stay home or go out again, oh who was he kidding he'd go out anyway. Danny went upstairs and took a shower before he got dressed and went back downstairs.

Danny made sure the TV was off before he left the house and he made sure he had everything in his bag as he walked away from his house. Danny knew for a fact that he had dark circles under his eyes and that he was probably a bit more pale than usual. Danny wished that the nightmares would just stop, they were getting worse rather than going away.

This time not only had Danny seen some of his worst memories but he also saw the Titans and his family die. Sam and Tucker were also there, he didn't think he'd be able to handle this for much longer. This was the first time that anyone died in one of his nightmares and it terrified him.

Danny ended up at the park again but this time he decided to sit down and just relax for a few minutes. The chance to relax was short lived when a blue mist came from Danny's mouth and he quickly got to his feet. Danny was glad that it was early in the morning because no one was at the park at this time.

Danny transformed and went to find the ghost that had set off his ghost sense, it wasn't to hard. Danny spotted an ecto-pus in the sky and he quickly flew towards it, the ecto-pus spotted him before he got there. The ghost screeched and suddenly four more showed up, Danny groaned, "Oh come on!"

The ghosts went after him and Danny decided to lead them to the abandoned part of the city. Danny went at a speed that made it so he was just in front of the ghosts and when they got to the abandoned part of the city Danny turned and blasted one of them. The other four didn't look to happy and the one he blasted came back quickly, then Danny realized that his powers weren't as strong because he was tired.

The five ghosts grabbed Danny and threw him into one of the buildings, he was going to fast to phase through in time and he crashed through the roof. Danny rubbed his head and cursed himself for not trying to get more sleep before he left the house. Danny blasted two of the ghosts and the other three rammed into him, Danny was able to see that this was going to be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile the Titans were woken up by the alarm early in the morning and they all ran to the computer to see what was going on. Robin pulled up a map of the city and saw the red dot that indicated where the signal was coming from. "The abandoned part of the city?"

Cyborg scratched his head, "Why would there be a signal coming from the abandoned part of the city?"

Raven turned to Cyborg, "We'll find out when we get there, right now we have to go."

Robin nodded, "Titans go!" They all left the tower as quickly as they could and went to where the signal was coming from. Danny wasn't having fun, his powers weren't doing much and the ghosts were just getting annoyed now. Danny had been fighting them for ten minutes but none of them were even close to being beaten.

Danny turned back into Fenton as his powers gave out just before the ghosts grabbed him and threw him into a wall again. He went through the wall and landed in the street, he brought his feet up and used his hands to push off the ground and got up. Danny saw the Titans running over to him, "Damn," they'd just get hurt if they tried to fight the ghosts.

Two of the ghosts went through the hole he'd made and he glared at them before he grabbed an ecto-gun and a wrist ray from his bag. Thank god he carried ghost hunting equipment in case something like this happened. Danny shot at the ghosts but one dodged and tried to hit him but he did a back flip to avoid it.

Danny crouched close to the ground and shot at the ghosts again before taking out a Fenton thermos. Danny twisted the cap and pushed the button on the side and both of the ghosts were sucked in. Danny put the cap back on and ran back into the building again to catch the other three.

He blasted them and one of them landed on the street where the Titans were still standing. He caught it in the thermos before he shot the other two and caught them as well. Danny capped the thermos again and put everything in his bag and walked out of the hole again.

Danny yawned and noticed that the Titans were still standing in the middle of the street. Danny raised an eyebrow at their shocked expressions and Beast Boy shook his head, "Dude, what were those things?"

Danny put his hands in his jacket pockets, "Those were ghosts." Danny walked over the parts of the wall that was now partially destroyed and stood about ten feet in front of the Titans. "So why are you guys here?"

"The alarm in the tower went off and we came to check it out." Robin said.

"Well sorry for wasting your time then, I'll just go home and take care of these ghosts."

Danny walked around the Titans and a few of them looked nervous, "What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny stopped and turned toward them, "I'm going to put them back in the ghost zone. I'd like to make sure my parents don't go running around chasing ghosts again so I'd like to do it now."

Starfire flew towards Danny and stopped in front of him, "May we join you?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "I don't really have a problem with that, if you want to come along them go ahead." Starfire smiled and Danny walked around her, "I'll warn you now though, it's not that exciting."

Danny continued walking and the Titans decided to follow him, Danny was so glad that his house was only a twenty minute walk from where they were. Once they got to Danny's house Danny unlocked the door and walked inside while the Titans looked around. Robin was the only one that had been to Danny's house before so the others were just as curious as he had been the first time.

Danny walked straight to the basement door and as he was about to walk in he noticed the Titans still standing in the doorway. "You can come inside you know." The Titans walked inside and closed the door as Danny walked down the stairs that led to the basement. Danny flicked on the light as he walked down the stairs and the Titans looked through the door before they followed him.

Danny walked over to a small machine near the recently moved portal and took the cap off the thermos before quickly connecting it to the machine. Danny walked over to the portals control panel and typed a few things in while the Titans looked around the lab. "Dude are you some kind of genius or something?" Cyborg asked with wide eyes.

Danny laughed, "Not really, this is my parents lab, I used to use their old lab but this is the first time ghosts have shown up here since we moved."

"What about Phantom?" Robin asked.

Danny stopped typing, "I was able to make it so our trackers won't pick up on his signature. My parents used to hunt him when he was in Amity, if they found out he was here they'd just hunt him again. There hasn't been anything on the news or in the papers about him and I hope it stays that way."

"Why don't you want your parents to catch him?" Raven asked.

Danny had started typing as he had been talking before, "My parents don't think that ghosts can be good. Phantom has helped the people of Amity more times then anyone can remember, he even saved the town from Pariah Dark. It would be a lot better for everyone if they just left him alone, I don't give a damn if not everyone agrees with me."

"Who's Pariah Dark?" Cyborg asked.

Danny used his foot to push himself away from the controls and over to a computer on the other side of the room. Danny started it up and opened one of the files and pulled something up, "Watch this." Danny pushed himself away from the computer and rolled his chair to the controls again.

The Titans gathered around the computer as the video started, there was a news reporter holding a microphone. "Pariah Dark, supposed king of all ghosts in the ghost zone, has his armies stationed right outside the ghost shield. The Fentons set up the ghost shield so it covered the whole city and have been making sure all of the civilians are inside."

"Pariah Dark proclaimed that unless he is given back an item that was stolen from him his armies will attack the town. Wait... I'm getting a report that someone had left the ghost shield and is attacking the army of ghosts." Then the screen started going to static and a few seconds later the screen turned back.

While they had been watching the video Danny had finished typing commands into the controls and had taken the thermos out of the small machine. The Titans turned to Danny when the video was done and Danny smiled, "That answer your question?"

They nodded, "Good, now let's get out of here, oh and don't touch that." Danny pointed to a ghost hunting weapon on one of the tables that Beast Boy had been looking at.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because it could explode." Beast Boy jumped back and gave a small, slightly girly sounding yell and Danny laughed a little. "That one's not finished yet so I would leave it alone for now." Danny walked back up the stairs and the Titans followed, Raven turned the lights off on the way out.  
Danny walked up the stairs to the second floor and the Titans looked confused, "Why are you going up there?" Cyborg asked.

"I have to put some stuff in my room, plus I forgot my phone." Danny walked up the rest of the stairs and the Titans hesitated for a second before they followed him. Danny grabbed his phone from his nightstand and put his sketchbook and pencils on his desk. Danny then noticed that the wrist ray was damaged so he grabbed another one from one of his drawers.

The Titans stopped at the door and looked around his room in amazement. They looked at his walls and ceiling like they were the most amazing things they had ever seen and Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who painted this?" Robin asked.

"I did." Was Danny's only response as he started putting his pencils and sketch book away. The Titans looked from Danny to the walls and ceiling he had painted and wondered how he had been able to paint something so beautiful. Danny didn't look like the type of person to be good at art and yet he had painted his entire room to look like you were soaring above the clouds.

Danny closed all of his drawers and walked out of his room, the Titans followed him. Danny walked out the front door again and the Titans were right behind him, as soon as everyone was out the door Danny locked the door and walked down the street. The Titans wondered where he was going and Starfire walked next to him, "Where are you going now?"

"Nowhere special." The Titans decided to go with Danny so they walked down the street with him. Danny checked his watch and saw that it was a bit past ten in the morning, at least he didn't have to kill any time before he got there. Danny yawned again and he rubbed his eyes as he walked, he definitely needed some sleep.


	8. A Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good people! I got bored so here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!

After they walked for a while the Titans wondered where Danny was going, they found out a few minutes later. Danny turned to walk up the steps that lead to a large building and they all looked at each other before they walked up the steps. Danny walked through the front doors and he waited for the Titans not to far away.

Once they were inside Danny walked out of the small room that was basically a waiting area or a place to sit down if you wanted to. When the man at the front desk saw Danny he smiled, "There's my favorite customer, how have you been?"

"Not to bad, how have you been?"

"It's been wonderful, this place is starting to get some business back ever since you showed up."  
Danny smiled and the Titans wondered how the two knew each other, the man noticed them and smiled with his arms wide. "Welcome to the Jump City Ice Rink, are any of you going to skate?"  
"Ice skating?" Robin asked, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny, yet another thing he had learned about him today.

"Just answer his question." Danny smiled as he spoke.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, "What is 'ice skating,' is it fun?"

The man behind the counter laughed and Danny shrugged, "That depends."

Starfire smiled, "I would like to try!" Cyborg and Raven said that they'd rather just watch but Beast Boy and Robin decided to try. Robin had ice skated before but he hadn't done it in a while so he didn't know how well he'd do.

The man found skates for them and Danny took his before he walked towards the rink and sat on a bench near the entrance to the rink. Danny laced up his skates quickly and waited for the other three before he walked onto the ice. Danny watched the other three walked onto the ice and Beast Boy almost fell but Danny caught him.

Danny watched for a few minutes and saw all three of them stumble and almost fall, even Robin almost fell twice. He caught them before they could get hurt but he could tell that none of them were having much fun. "You know, you can sit on the bench, you don't have to skate."

The three decided that they should and joined Cyborg and Raven, the man that had been behind the counter walked up to them. "Didn't like the ice much?"

The three shook their heads and the man laughed, "Names Rob, I own this place. So you all know Danny?"

They all nodded, "Kind of." Robin said, they didn't know a lot about Danny so they couldn't really say they were friends. Robin probably knew more about Danny then the other Titans but he still didn't know him very well.

Rob smiled, "So I'm guessing you've never seen Danny skate?" They shook their heads and Rob laughed as he kept smiling, "You'd better pay attention then." They all looked at him with confused expressions as he looked at where Danny currently was. A song Danny recognized as Paradise by Benny Benassi & Chris Brown came on and he smiled just a little.

At first Danny just skated around the ice but he soon started doing tricks with such grace that it seemed unnatural. Danny spun in the air three times and landed on one leg with the other in the air and he skated backward for a few seconds before he spun around and started skating faster around the rink.

Once he was half way around from where he starter he turned around again and moved his feet in a way that seemed like he might be showing off. He skated closer to the middle of the rink before he did the splits in the air and landed on the ice without nearly falling like the Titans thought he would.

Then Danny went backwards again for a few seconds before he jumped again with his feet moving behind him before he landed with one leg below him and the other behind him. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he spun on one leg before he moved his leg back under him and straightened up again.

Then Danny grapevined on the ice and the Titans wondered how anyone could move like that. Then the people watching around the edges began to chant, "Flip," over and over again. Rob seemed to get excited and Danny seemed to decide that he'd comply and me smiled.

Then Danny did a backflip in the air and landed on one foot with the other out in front of him followed by a forward flip where he once again landed on one foot. Then he continued to cartwheel without using his hands and flipped backwards twice and once again did a handless cart wheel and two forward flips. The whole time Danny was doing flips and cartwheels his hands were clasped behind his back.

The Titan’s eyes widened as they watched and when he did the last forward flip the song ended a few seconds later. The people watching cheered and Danny bowed as he skated to the entrance of the rink and walked off the ice. The three Titans that had been trying to skate before hadn't even realized that they hadn't taken off their skates yet.

After Danny was off the ice they suddenly realized that and they took off their skates and put their normal shoes back on again. Then they went to find Danny who had taken his skates off and was drinking some hot chocolate. The Titans all started talking at once asking how Danny had done that and Danny laughed.

Danny finished his hot chocolate in one gulp and threw the disposable cup away. He grabbed the skates he'd been wearing before and turned them in at the front and Rob was there again. "I swear you could be a professional."

Danny laughed, "You've told me that every time I've come here Rob."

"That's because it's true."

Danny walked away from the counter and called over his shoulder, "Bye Rob." The Titans quickly turned in their skates, if they had any, and ran after Danny who had just reached the bottom of the steps. Danny went to a fast food place to get some lunch and the Titans had given up trying to get Danny to tell them where he had learned how to skate like that.

It didn't take him long to learn how to do, he was naturally limber and he was a quick learner. The ice was his territory and anyone who had ever watched him skate knew that. He hadn't done the last flips and cartwheels when his parents were watching because they'd say it was to dangerous.

It was dangerous to try and do but Danny had done it so much that he had it down to a science. As Danny was eating Cyborg's brow furrowed, "Will you at least tell us what type of moves they were?"

Danny shrugged, "It was a combination of figure skating and freestyle." Danny continued eating and when he was done he threw his trash away and the Titans ran to catch up. Danny noticed that the clouds in the sky were a dark gray, by the time the Titans were outside it started raining.

Danny turned to the Titans, "I should get home before the rain gets bad." Danny turned to walk down the street and called over his shoulder, "See ya." Then Danny quickened his pace so he would get home quickly, the rain was already getting bad. Danny put his hood up before he started running through the rain and after several moments he finally got home.

He would have teleported but he didn't know who might be watching, he didn't want to risk it at the moment. When Danny got home he felt the exhaustion catch up to him so he went up to his room and took off his wet clothes before he crawled into bed and went to sleep. When he woke up it was seven in the afternoon and Danny got up and decided to head to his roof.

Danny felt a lot better after getting some sleep so he was able to stay in his ghost form without his powers giving out. Not only that but the rain had stopped while he was asleep so his clothes didn't get wet, he might not get cold but wet clothes were uncomfortable. When he landed on the roof he stayed there for over an hour until Robin showed up and laid down next to him.

"Hey." Danny said without opening his eyes.

"You're not going to ask me why I'm here this time?"

"I figured you were probably getting tired of answering that question."

Robin chuckled and looked at the stars for a minute, "I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

Robin sighed before he answered, "The Justice League somehow found out you were here. I'm pretty sure they're going to come after you and if they do it'll be pretty hard to convince them that you're innocent."

Danny laughed, "Honestly I should probably be a little afraid of them but I'm not. After everything that's happened I don't think they'd be the worst thing I'll have to face."

Robin felt himself tense, "What would be the worst?" Danny knew right away what the worst thing he might ever face was but he couldn't answer that question, he knew Robin would want to know why and he couldn't burden him with that. "Phantom?"

Phantom came back to his senses and realized that Robin had sat up and was giving him a concerned look. He laughed a little, "I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all. I honestly couldn't tell you what the worst might be, there so many possibilities that their hard to keep track of."

Robin seemed to relax a little and Phantom smiled a bit before he looked at the stars again. "I'm guessing the GIW are going to be after me to if the Justice League knows about me."

Robin nodded and Phantom hummed before he shrugged, "I guess I'm a wanted criminal again. I guess that means I'll be hiding from everyone."

Phantom had a look on his face that Robin couldn't place, he lightly punched Phantom in the shoulder. "You don't have to hide from me or the rest of the Titans, we've got your back Phantom. After all you helped us even when you didn't have to." Robin smiled and Phantom blinked before he laughed.

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?" Phantom laughed and Robin tried to look mad but he couldn't do it, not when Phantom looked so happy.

"I thought it was pretty good."

Phantom was eventually able to control his laughter and he smiled, "Thanks though. It's nice to know that I have friends here, even if their leader is a huge dork."

"Hey!" Robin gave Phantom an angry look and Phantom laughed again, Robin couldn't help but smile. Then Robin's communicator beeped, again, these villains really did have the worst timing. Robin looked at the red dot on his communicator and the two got up, Phantom flew him to his motorcycle and the two were off.

They ended up at a factory and the other four Titans showed up not even a minute later. Phantom heard some crashing in the factory and he flew through the doors and realized that it was dark inside. Phantom was the only thing that the Titans could see in the factory, Phantom and Starfire both made one hand glow to light up their surroundings.

Phantom could see in the dark but he knew the others probably couldn't. It didn't take long for Phantom to figure out what had broken in and he mentally sighed. It was that cement creature the Titans called Cinder Block, the one that had hurt his leg before. Phantom whistled to get it's attention and it turned to him before it glared at him.

Phantom smiled and Cinderblock charged him, the Titans moved out of the way but Phantom gently landed on the ground and waited. The Titans stared in horror but Phantom just smiled and bent his knees so he was closer to the ground. When Cinderblock was only about six feet away Phantom jumped and landed on Cinderblocks back before he jumped off again and did a flip for fun before he landed.

Phantom's white combat boots barely made a sound as he landed on the ground and looked towards where Cinderblock was. Cinderblock had lost his balance and crashed to the floor of the factory, Phantom actually winced at the sound it made. Cinderblock got up again and the Titans decided to jump in and they beat Cinderblock while Phantom found the light switch.

When Phantom flipped the lights on Cinderblock was on the floor wrapped in thick sheet metal thanks to Raven. A few minutes later the police showed up and Phantom turned invisible until they left. When Phantom couldn't hear the police cars anymore he turned visible again and walked outside with the Titans.

Phantom put his hands in his pockets and the Titans looked at him before they looked at each other and Robin took a few steps forward. "Phantom." Phantom hummed and looked at them as Robin took another step forward looking a little nervous. "Well, we've all been talking and we wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

Robin took something out of his utility belt and showed it to Phantom, "We want you to become a Titan."

Phantom's eyes widened as he looked at the communicator in Robin's hand and he found that he couldn't speak. Robin looked at Phantom's eyes and saw shock but there was something else to, fear. It took a minute for Phantom to find his voice, "I- I don't know if that's a good idea."

Phantom started rubbing one of his hands and Robin knew what that meant. He only did that whenever he was deep in thought or if he was trying to calm himself down. Robin faintly saw his hand tremble but he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not.

Starfire flew until she was behind Robin, "What is wrong friend?"

Phantom took a breath to calm himself down and to decide whether he should tell them anything. He wondered if he should get them involved in his problems but then he realized something. He had already gotten them involved, by becoming their friend, by getting to know them he had already gotten them mixed up in all of it.

He looked at the Titans with sad and tired eyes, but they also held a look of knowledge that none of them would ever understand. Danny looked at all of them and knew that he couldn't tell them, so he didn't say anything. He wondered what he should do and finally, he sighed quietly and looked at the ground.

Phantom pulled his hood up before he put his hands in his pockets so he’d stop rubbing them. Robin took another step forward, "So what do you say, are you willing to become a Titan?" Phantom looked him in the eye and he nodded, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. The Titans all smiled and Cyborg pulled everyone in for a hug and Phantom was sure he would suffocate.

Then Cyborg let them all go and Phantom took several deep breaths before the Titans practically dragged him back to the tower. Once they were inside Phantom smiled at how excited the Titans seemed to be, it was kind of nice. The Titans walked ahead of Phantom and the halfa looked at the ground deep in thought.

Robin noticed him standing there, "Hey Phantom are you coming?"

"Yeah just..." Phantom wouldn't look him in the eye and he took a few steps toward him while the rest of the Titans waited.

"Do we have to drill the fact that you're not getting rid of us in your head?"

"No it's just," Phantom rubbed his neck, "There's one thing you should know." The Titans all gave him confused looks and he took a deep breath before two white rings appeared and spread around him. When they disappeared and Danny opened his eyes all of the Titans were looking at him in shock.

"I'm only half ghost. Look I understand if..."

Danny was cut off by Beast Boy, "Dude that's so cool! How did you do that, what were those weird glowing rings, how long have you been able to do that?!"

Danny was shocked by his reaction, "I've been a halfa ever since the accident. Everything I told you is true it's just that I'm only half dead, it sounds unbelievable but it's true." Beast Boy once again said that it was cool, Cyborg told Danny that he wanted to hear the story of how that happened, Starfire looked at him like he was a sparkly jewel, and Raven didn't react.

Robin took the longest to recover from his shock but when he did he smiled and thanked the twisted gods that existed. They made him think that he had a crush on two different guys but it was actually the same guy. He wondered how he could be so stupid but he didn't care, he was to happy to be angry.


	9. Being A Halfa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

After the Titans calmed down a little they dragged Danny into the tower as quickly as they could. Danny then remembered that it was late and his parents might notice that he was gone but he didn't really care. He was to happy about the fact that the Titans hadn't rejected him when he told them he was only half ghost.

Not to mention the fact that now Robin knew Danny and Phantom were one in the same. Danny told himself that this was for the best even though his now beating heart was racing. Now Danny had to answer all of the questions that the Titans asked him because he was only half ghost.

"So you actually breath right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes I still breath, because I'm half human I still have to breath."

"Do you still require food?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I still have to eat."

"Okay how come you didn't have a heartbeat when you were a ghost but you do when you're a human." Cyborg asked.

"That's because my core freezes my heart whenever I go ghost, I basically die temporarily."

The three Titans around him ooed and Danny wondered why it was so interesting to them. When Frostbite explained that to him he thought that it just made sense, he wasn't amazed by it. Then again being half human and half ghost isn't supposed to be possible, when he first became a ghost he just freaked out.

After answering several other questions Raven finally got them to leave Danny alone which he was grateful for. Then Danny checked the time and saw that he really should go home, it was getting really late. Danny transformed and the Titans stared at it and Danny said goodbye before he teleported.

When Danny disappeared in a flash of green the Titans wondered what he had just done. Danny reappeared in his room and he transformed before he practically collapsed onto his bed. He was starting to question his decisions for the hundredth time that day, and for a good reason to.

He wondered why he had told them he was a halfa, why did he have to be so stupid sometimes? Maybe he should just run away to the ghost zone, at least then he'd never have to face the human world again. Danny ended up hitting his head on his nightstand repeatedly until he started getting a headache.

Danny tried to figure out the moment his life had gotten so complicated, he couldn't really remember, maybe it had happened to long ago to remember. At this point he was exhausted again and he decided to at least try to get some sleep. It was no surprise that he had another nightmare, they were getting so much worse than before.

By two in the morning Danny was trembling again and he was trying to catch his breath but the air didn't seem to be reaching his lungs. He tried to stand several times but his legs wouldn't hold his weight until he tried standing for the seventh time. Danny went to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face but it didn't calm him down.

Danny went downstairs and decided to make some tea, Jazz always made him some to calm him down. Jazz actually made tea for anyone that needed to calm down or just relax a bit and everyone knew they needed it. Danny found some black tea and made himself a cup before he sat down and focused on breathing.

Danny felt more calm after he finished his tea, at least he wasn't shaking anymore and he decided to paint something. He hoped that painting would get his mind to focus on something else and it did, he just focused on the strokes he made with his brush. He ended up painting a snow covered forest, Danny wondered why everything he painted looked real.

It hadn't started out that way though, he just got a lot better as time went on and now everything looked real. It was amazing what you could do with some paint and a brush, it just takes a while to get good at it. Danny went to clean his brushes and make sure all of the paints he had used were closed so they wouldn't dry out.

Danny cleaned his brushes and put them back where they were supposed to be, he also opened the window to let the paint fumes out. It was about five when Danny was done and he knew the sun would be coming up in about an hour. Danny just had to stay up until the sun started coming up, then he could get some actual sleep.

Danny looked at the communicator Robin had given him, why had they wanted him to become a Titan in the first place? Sure he could fight and he was powerful, his powers were still developing, but he didn't know if he'd work well with a team. He shrugged, guess he'd have to find out in an actual fight, no use dwelling on it at the moment.

Danny read a book until the sun started coming up, when he saw the first rays of sunlight he curled up on the couch and went to sleep. When he woke up it was almost eleven so Danny went to take a shower and get dressed. Then Danny grabbed his bag, he put his sketchbook and pencils in his bag and he headed out the door.

This time Danny made sure he had his phone, he also brought the Titans communicator. Danny went to the park to sketch some random things and while he was in the middle of drawing his fifth sketch the Titans showed up. Danny continued drawing and when the Titans saw him and said hi he glanced at them for a second, "One second."

After he quickly added the last details he closed his sketchbook, "Hey." Raven went over to a tree a few feet away from the bench he was sitting at and started reading a book. Robin sat next to Danny, while making sure not to get to close, and Starfire sat next to Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat down in front of the three, "So what were you doing?" Beast Boy asked Danny.

"Drawing."

"Oh, what were you drawing?"

Danny pointed to a water fountain about fifty feet away, "That." The water fountain was called the Loomis fountain, it was a replica of one in Connecticut and was made from marble.

Beast Boy looked at the fountain before turning back to Danny, "Can I see?"

Danny handed his sketchbook to Beast Boy, "Go ahead, just so you know not all of them are good."  
Beast Boy quickly looked at all of the drawings before he suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. "Hey Robin you're in here!"

"What?" Beast Boy passed the sketchbook to Robin and he saw the drawing Danny had made of him. "When did you draw this?"

"I get bored."

Robin turned to the next page and saw the drawing of Starfire, "Hey Star look."

He showed it to Starfire and she smiled, "It looks glorious!" Robin saw Raven’s next and she came over to see it, that sketch had her with her hood on, the next page was here without it. Next was Cyborg, Danny had made sure to add as much detail as he could to that one without it looking bad.

Last was Beast Boy and below the sketch of him in his human form were a few animal forms Danny had seen him in. They kept looking through the sketches while Danny just watched their reactions until they got to the last one. As Danny said the sketch was of the water fountain and when they were done looking Robin handed it back to Danny.

Danny took it and put it in his bag as Raven went back to reading her book. Danny absent mindedly listened to the other Titans talk to each other when a blue mist came from his mouth. Danny stood up, "I'll be back in a bit." Danny walked off and hid behind a tree so the other Titans wouldn't see him and he transformed.

He turned invisible and flew into the air while looking for the ghost that set off his ghost sense. Danny heard a jet-pack before he saw it and he immediately knew who it was, he face palmed. Then Danny heard the voice, "Hello whelp." Danny turned around and saw none other than Skulker smirking at him like he always did.

"Hello Skulker, been a while, you look the same as always."

"I can't say the same to you." Skulker crossed his arms and Danny smiled.

"I figured I should change my look a bit, so why are you here this time, are you here on an errand for Plasmius or are you here for my pelt?" Skulker pointed a blaster at him and Danny shrugged, "Pelt it is."

Danny flew out of the way of the blast and sped towards Skulker before he punched him in the face. Skulker's smirk was nowhere to be found, the mechanical ghost just looked pissed. Skulker sent attack after attack at Danny and he dodged most of them but a few managed to hit him.

Danny sent a few ecto-blasts at him and while Skulker was distracted Danny flew behind him and messed with the wires in his jet pack. Skulker turned and blasted Danny out of the air and Skulker's jet pack started smoking and Skulker was fighting to stay in control. Danny hit the ground and the force caused a small boom which the Titans seemed to hear.

Danny flew into the air as the Titans came running and he blasted Skulker as Skulker shot a missile at him. Danny made a shield around himself but the impact still knocked him back a bit. Danny quickly flew around Skulker and shot an ice blast at his smoking jet-pack and the ghost crashed to the ground.

Skulker's suit was destroyed due to the impact and Danny flew down and picked up the small green ghost from the wreckage. The small ghost had has arms crossed and tried to look angry but it looked more like a child that was pouting. Danny threw him into the air as he grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked him in before he capped it again.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

Danny turned to him, "Another ghost that hates me." Danny shook the thermos for emphasis and heard a faint, "I will destroy you whelp!" coming from inside the thermos. Danny rolled his eyes and shook it again, this time the ghost stayed quiet so Danny wouldn't shake it again.

"I'm going to send pip squeak back to the ghost zone."

"You will pay for this ghost child!" Skulker said from inside the thermos. Danny shook it again and the ghost shut his mouth, Danny clipped the thermos to his belt.

Danny was about to teleport when Robin stopped him, "Meet us back at the tower when you're done." Danny nodded and in a flash of green he was gone while the Titans headed back to the tower. Danny sent Skulker back to the ghost zone and he was about to leave again but he decided to grab some ghost hunting equipment and he left.

Danny teleported to the tower and the rest of the Titans were waiting for him. Danny decided to stay a ghost for now and he wondered what was going on, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. The Titans walked around to the back of the tower and Danny waited to see what was going to happen.

When Robin went to stand in front of a metal control panel Danny started getting a little confused. Robin typed some things into the panel and Danny could hear something in the ground move, it sounded metallic. "Training." Robin said, Beast Boy groaned but the rest of the Titans either didn't react or seemed slightly excited.

Danny realized that he had never really trained with other people around, even Sam and Tucker tried to leave him alone. Starfire flew over to Robin, "I would like to go first." Robin nodded and typed a few things in while Starfire flew down to an area below them.

There was a sudden drop that was about seven feet before there was a large flat area and Starfire was at the edge of it. There was the number five on a previously black screen that counted down to one and suddenly blasters came out from everywhere and they were aimed at Starfire. Then the timer started counting up and Danny decided to sit down while he watched.

After about two and a half minutes Starfire had destroyed the course and after her was Beast Boy. After Beast Boy was Cyborg, then Raven and last was Robin, Cyborg controlled the course while Robin went. Then it was Danny's turn and he got up and hummed, Robin saw the thoughtful look on his face, "What's up?"

"Just trying to figure out if I should stay in my ghost form or not."

The Titans looked at each other, it was a good question, "You can choose." Robin said.

Danny shrugged, "Ghost form it is then." Danny flew down to where the other Titans had been when they first started and waited for the count down. It started from five and Danny's eyes glowed brighter as the number went down to one. As soon as it did the blasters appeared and Danny was off, the biggest problem would be the tower with blasters that would hit him from above.

Danny did flips and tricks in the air to avoid getting hit while he made his way to the tower. He landed on top of the tower and Danny kept moving so he wouldn't get hurt and the blasters did what he wanted them to. The blaster below him hit the ones on the tower and most of the Titans stared in disbelief, Robin was smiling.

Danny jumped off the tower and didn't even start flying to break his fall, Danny just landed and started avoiding the blasts again. The Titans just kept staring at Danny as he moved, it looked more like he was dancing then anything and the Titans, especially Robin, were mesmerized. While Danny was moving he sent ecto-blasts at the blasters and they were all destroyed in less than a minute.

It took Danny one minute and twenty seconds to complete the course and the Titans stared before they cheered. Danny kind of wished it had lasted longer, it was kind of fun, even if he was getting shot at. The Titans congratulated him and they moved to the training room inside and Danny turned back into Fenton for a bit.

Danny stretched a little, he still had too much energy and he wanted to get rid of it. Beast Boy put his arm around Danny's shoulder and Robin felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw it but he forced himself to ignore it. "Hey Danny, you should spar with Robin, I want to know who would win."

Danny didn't know how it happened but somehow he ended up standing across from Robin getting ready to fight. Danny was still in his human form because he didn't want to hurt Robin, he did like the guy after all. But just because he didn't want to hurt him didn't mean he wouldn't give Robin a run for his money.

Robin attacked first and Danny sidestepped him, Danny swore he could hear Immortals by Fall Out Boys playing in the background. Danny dodged two more punches before he moved behind Robin and used his foot to push him forward. Robin fell and the two boys knew that Danny was just playing at the moment, what Robin didn't know was that Danny was observing him.

Danny had learned to observe his opponents before actually engaging them, if you ran in without knowing anything you could get hurt or killed. Robin got back up and he smiled, this was going to be an interesting fight if Danny started getting serious. Robin threw another punch at him and Danny dodged again before he decided that he should stop wasting time.

Robin threw one more punch at him and Danny grabbed his wrist and smiled before Danny turned and threw Robin over his shoulder. Robin hadn't been expecting the move so he hadn't caught himself but he quickly got up again. Robin ran at him and tried to fake him out with a punch so he could actually kick him but Danny blocked the kick with his forearm.

Robin took a step back and tried to punch Danny but Danny got closer to the floor before he punched Robin in the stomach. It was then that Robin knew, he fucked up, he had actually under estimated Danny's abilities. Danny put his hands in his pockets and smirked, Robin's eyes widened before he smirked as well.

Robin tried to punch Danny before he tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Danny dodged the punch and jumped so Robin couldn't knock him off balance and he jumped back several feet. Danny ran at Robin and moved to punch him but at the last second both of Danny's hands lay flat on the floor.

Robin then thought that Danny was going to sweep his legs out from under him like he had tried to do and he didn't have enough time to react. Robin soon realized that he was wrong again, Danny's left leg moved to kick Robin feet out like he had expected but Danny's right leg connected with his chest. Robin hit the ground with more force then there would have been if Danny hadn't kicked him in the chest and it took a second for Robin to recover.

Robin jumped back up and Danny was already getting ready for the next attack and Robin ran at him. Danny waited until Robin wouldn't have enough time to get away and he moved to do a back flip close to the ground while also using his feet to catch Robin. Danny used his momentum as well as Robin's to send him flying while Danny completed the back flip.

As the fight continued it looked like Danny was moving with Robin, his movements were fluid and looked like no one should have that much grace and total control of their body. Robin eventually realized that and he fell into the same rhythm, he wasn't as graceful as Danny though. Robin was lucky enough to get Danny off balance but Danny used his hands to catch himself and do a back flip.

Danny smiled and he took off his jacket, now he was getting serious, he was having fun. Danny threw his jacket to the side before Robin attacked and the two fell into the same rhythm for a minute before Danny started moving faster. Robin just barely dodged some of his more powerful kicks and punches but he was soon overwhelmed and he hit the floor.

Robin tried to catch his breath and Danny held out his hand to help him up and Robin took it. Then Danny noticed a scrape that was bleeding and Danny cursed himself, how could he have been that stupid? Danny looked at it and Robin looked at his arm and saw the scrape, "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."

Danny sighed and pushed Robin out the door and into the medical bay before forcing him to sit down. Danny grabbed the medical kit and grabbed Robin's arm and started cleaning the wound with disinfectant. Robin forced himself to not make any sounds that would indicate he was in pain since Danny didn't look happy.

When Robin's wound was clean Danny put a large band-aid on it and Robin started getting worried. Danny wouldn't say anything no matter how much time past, Danny was too deep in thought to say anything. This is why Danny never trained with anyone, this is why he didn't spar with people either.

Danny was powerful which made him dangerous so he never wanted to have anyone around when he trained. Danny kept beating himself up over what happened, after all it might just be a scrape and he was human but it could have been worse. Danny snapped out of his thoughts when Robin spoke, "I'm fine you know, stuff like this happens sometimes."

Danny just hummed before he reached into his bag and handed something to Robin. Robin looked at it and clicked the button on the side and he soon realized it was a bow staff. "It's effective against ghosts, if you ever get attacked by one then use that." Robin nodded and smiled at Danny, Danny smiled a little in return and the two got up and walked out of the room together.


	10. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm in a really good mood today and I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reading this story! This ship needs more love and if anyone wants to write a story for this ship I'd love to read them! Let me know how your enjoying the story so far and I'll see you later my wonderful readers!

After training Danny gave ghost hunting equipment to the rest of the Titans. He told Raven and Starfire that their powers might be effective against ghosts but they should keep it with them just in case. Then he told them to practice using the new equipment because it could hurt not only ghosts but normal people to.

"So wait, this stuff could hurt you right?" Raven asked.

"Definitely, I've been shot with the things enough times to know that they work against a halfa."

"That reminds me, didn't you say that you're parents are ghost hunters?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah."

"Then does that mean your own parents are hunting you're ghost half?"

"That just about sums it up."

"But they would not harm you yes?" Starfire asked.

Danny took out his phone and called a number before putting it on speakerphone. Danny motioned for them to be quiet just before the call connected, "Hello?" It was Jack, Danny's father.

"Hey dad quick question, do you remember Danny Phantom?"

"The ghost kid, yes why?"

"Well what do you think you would do if you ever caught him?"

"I'd rip him apart molecule by molecule! Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, anyway I have to go, bye!" Danny hung up and when he looked at the Titans he saw that all of their mouths were hanging open in shock. Danny laughed, "You might want to close your mouths."

They all closed their mouths and Beast Boy jumped up, "Dude that's messed up!"

Danny shrugged, "That's how it's been since before I became a halfa, they don't like ghosts and I know that." Danny had stopped caring about what his parents thought of ghosts long ago, he stopped caring what they thought of him. It had been over a year since he'd gotten his powers and in that time he decided to focus on what he knew instead of what they thought.

Raven shook her head, "That doesn't make it right."

"I know. I've tried changing their minds but they won't listen to me so I figured I might as well just show people that not all ghosts are bad."

"Have you met ghosts that aren't bad?" Robin asked.

"Of course I have! There's Frostbite and everyone else in the Far Frozen, Dora and her subjects, Pandora, Wulf, Clockwork, and some ghosts that I just so happened to come across." While Danny had been listing off the ghosts he had a huge smile on his face, none of them had ever seen him so happy.

Then Raven gave Danny a confused look, "Wait Pandora as in Pandora's box?"

"I hate that stupid box." The Titans felt like there was a story behind that but before they could ask Danny transformed in his excitement and floated in the air. "Pandora's awesome though, she's actually really nice but she can be kind of intimidating to. She's actually got four arms and she's a lot bigger then most ghosts but she acts like a mother."

"She's a really good friend, I'd hate to be on her bad side though, the first time I met her she shocked someone four times." Danny stopped talking suddenly, "I just realized I was rambling, my bad." Danny put his hands in his pockets and the Titans kind of wished he hadn't stopped. They liked it when Danny seemed happy rather than when he looked hopeless.

Beast Boy grinned, "Dude Pandora sounds awesome!"

"She is, I like her." Danny grinned and the Titans really wished they could see this side of Danny more often. Then they all remembered that he had looked this happy while he was ice skating, they still couldn't believe how well he could ice skate. Then Danny realized that he had transformed while he had been rambling but he decided to stay like that.

Then the crime alert went off and Cyborg checked where it was before they all left. When they got there it was in the middle of town, and Danny instantly recognized the noises he heard. Danny groaned and reached into his pocket and took out a set of Fenton phones.

He put them in and he was glad that he had messed with them a bit so they didn't have the green microphones at the end, they were just metal ear pieces. Danny looked at the Titans, "Damn," he didn't have any other sets of Fenton phones to give them. "You guys need to find something to plug your ears anything will help."

They all gave him confused looks but they didn't question it, Robin took out several pairs of ear plugs from his utility belt and gave them to everyone. Danny flew into the air and headed straight for the one causing all of the trouble. Ember strummed her guitar and several windows broke before Danny blasted her and she growled.

When she saw Danny her eyes widened, "So the rumors were true, got to say I like the new look baby pop."

Danny smirked, "Wish I could say the same about your music Ember." Ember growled and hit the cords on her guitar sending Danny crashing into a building. Danny quickly recovered and blasted her again which sent her flying back but she stopped herself in the air.

While she and Danny fought the Titans made sure the civilian got to safety so they wouldn't get hurt. When they were done they looked into the sky as Danny was thrown backward by another strum of Ember's guitar. Ember started laughing because she thought she was winning when Danny smiled and grabbed Ember's guitar and kicked her in the stomach.

She stared in shock as Danny broke the guitar over his leg, "Your show's been canceled Ember." Danny pulled out the thermos and it sucker her in as she screamed in rage because she lost. Danny capped the thermos and flew down to the Titans who were each giving him a 'you're going to explain this’ look.

Once Danny sent Ember back to the ghost Zone and returned to the tower he was met with the Titans waiting for him. Danny sighed, "I'm guessing you want to know who Ember is?"

"And Skulker." Robin said. Danny sighed and started telling the story of when he'd first met Ember. After he was done he then told them how he met Skulker and when he said the ghost wanted his pelt on his wall the Titans grimaced. Once Danny was done his head hurt from remembering all of the times he had been shocked or blasted by the ghosts.

Danny rubbed his eyes as his headache started getting stronger, he knew this wasn't going to be fun. Danny's head eventually started hurting so much that he decided to go home and go to sleep. Danny teleported home and Robin told himself to remember to ask him what that power was.

Danny transformed and went into his bathroom to take some headache medicine and get some food before he went to bed. By the time Danny went to bed his headache was doing a little better thanks to the medicine but it was still painful. Danny fell asleep a few minutes after he crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over his body.

While Danny was at home resting Robin was in his room wondering if the halfa was okay. Then Robin's phone rang and he sighed before he picked it up and answered it, he didn't even check the caller id. Robin put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Robin." It was Batman, Robin's heart sped up a little as he hoped that he hadn't called for the reason he thought it was.

"What do you want?" The anger in Robin's voice was easily heard, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"The League is going to Jump city to find the ghost boy, tell your team to either help catch him or stay out of the way." Batman hung up and Robin felt his blood run cold, they were going to hunt Danny down. Robin was frozen in place for several seconds before he quickly walked out of his room and accessed the intercom system.

Robin told all of the Titans that they were going to have a meeting immediately and after he stopped the connection he paced in front of the TV. The Titans all walked in and saw him pacing, it was never a good sign when Robin was pacing. All of the Titans sat down and after a few more seconds of pacing Robin abruptly stopped, "We have a problem."

The Titans all had serious looks on their faces, even Robin was hardly ever this tense, whenever he was it always meant something bad would happen. "The Justice League is coming to Jump to look for Danny or rather Phantom. They still think he's a criminal despite how many times I've tried to tell them he isn't."

"They'll be here soon and if they find Phantom they'll probably turn him over to the GIW. We can't let that happen, we have to make sure they can't get to him, no matter what." Robin's expression was one of determination and fierceness as were all of the other Titans.

Cyborg stood up and the other Titans followed his lead, "Then what do we do?"

"We contact Danny and tell him what's going on and tell him to lay low until we can get the Justice League to listen to us. After that we'll talk to all of the Leaguers, we have to show them that Phantom isn't a criminal."

The other Titans nodded and Raven took out her communicator, "I'll call him." Raven called Danny and when she did all of the Titans heard a familiar sound and they looked around. Beast Boy reached under the couch and pulled out Danny's communicator, "Uh guys."

They all turned to Beast Boy and he showed them the communicator and they all stared in shock. "We must find friend Danny." Starfire said and the other Titans nodded and headed out to go to Danny's house to warn him. When the Titans got to his house they knocked on the door for a solid minute before Robin tried the door.

They all walked inside and checked everywhere downstairs before going to his room. When they walked inside Danny was gone and they all searched his room to try and figure out where he went. Raven looked in the closet, Beast Boy looked under the bed, Robin checked the drawers of the nightstand, and Cyborg checked his desk. Starfire decided to look for clues downstairs that they might have missed when they had been checking before.

Raven saw a box sitting at the bottom of Danny's closet, it was a polished wood box with a lock on it. She wondered what it was but she didn't want to invade his privacy so she left it alone and looked in the rest of the closet. She found a cardboard box on top of his closet as well as his clothes and an open box filled with painting supplies.

Beast Boy looked under the bed and found a cardboard box and Beast Boy put it back and looked around the rest of the room. He was starting to get worried about Danny, he didn't want to think about what might happen if he got caught.

Robin looked in the nightstand and in the top drawer he found some papers, a few portable game devices, and chargers that were wrapped up so they wouldn't get tangled. In the bottom drawer there was a model of a spaceship, several clear cases filled with games for the devices he found in the other drawer, and some pictures. The pictures were of him with two other people a few of them were just him and one of the others and one was of only the other two people.

Cyborg checked the surface of the desk first and didn't find anything so he looked in the drawers. The first drawer had colored pencils, normal pencils, a few small paint brushes, and some gum erasers. The second drawer had some star charts and four sketch books not counting the one that wasn't full yet.

The third drawer had files in it and Cyborg wondered what they were, he picked one up and he saw a picture of Skulker. It said that he was the 'ghost zone's greatest hunter,' that his obsession was hunting, and other details. Cyborg looked at another file and saw that it was Ember and her file had the same information.

Cyborg laughed, "Hey Robin, Danny makes files on his enemies just like you do." Robin stared in shock for a second as Cyborg put the files away and closed the drawer. When Robin snapped out of it he looked away with a blush on his face, how was Danny able to make Robin like him more?

Robin shook his head and all of the Titans put everything back where they found it and left Danny's room. They decided to look around town and alert the others if they spotted Danny and to make sure they didn't lose him again. They were all hoping Danny was okay and that he hadn't been captured already, they had to find him.

When Danny had woken up not even an hour had passed but he was feeling better, his headache was gone and he wasn't exhausted. Danny decided to transform and teleport so he could go to the park and take a walk for a bit. Danny appeared at the park and he was about to transform back when he heard something.

All of his senses told him not to let his guard down and Danny trusted his instincts so he didn't transform. Then Danny remembered that there are people here, if something did happen he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Danny walked to a part of the park where he knew few people went to and he waited.

Danny didn't know it but around the time he stopped the Titans had left his house to find him. Robin went to check the ice rink, Beast Boy and Raven checked downtown, Cyborg checked the abandoned part of the city and would move to the rest of the city aside from downtown, and Starfire checked the park.

Danny waited in the park and a few minutes later he heard footsteps behind him and he dodged a punched aimed at his head. He hadn't even been looking when he dodged and he took a step to the side and spun while keeping his back to his attacker. His attacker didn't seem to be expecting him to dodge and they stumbled a bit and Danny turned to see who it was as they got ready to attack again.

Danny made sure not to show his surprise but he hadn't thought Wonder Woman would be trying a sneak attack on him. Danny's hands had been in his pockets the whole time and he curled his hands into fists. He took his hands out of his pockets and got into a defensive stance and waited for Wonder Woman to attack.

She ran at him and Danny dodged, he didn't want to hurt her so he kept dodging her punches and kicks. Wonder Woman didn't even think about the fact that he wouldn't attack, she only saw a criminal. Then Danny got blasted in the back and Danny had a feeling he knew what hit him.

When he turned he saw a GIW agent holding a still smoking blaster and as he got up more agents surrounded him. Wonder Woman backed off and the agents open fired at Danny and the halfa tried to dodge. After a minute a blast hit him in the side and he fell to the ground, he tried to get up but he was blasted in the chest.

He got up again but he still refused to attack, he kept dodging until several blasts hit him one after another and he couldn't get up. He was still conscious but he didn't have enough energy to move and the agents dragged him to a large truck. They threw him in as Starfire flew above the park and saw the agents put her friend in the truck and start to drive away.

Starfire followed the truck and grabbed her communicator to tell her team where Danny was. All of the Titans started following the truck and Cyborg pulled up the T-car next to the van, "Pull over!" The agent driving just glared at him and took out a blaster and blasted his front tire.

Another agent leaned out the window and shot at Starfire and Raven, the two girls were hit and they fell. Beast Boy grabbed onto the back of the truck and tried to open the doors so he could pull Danny out. The agent driving saw Beast Boy grab onto the back and took a sharp turn and threw Beast Boy off.

Robin made his motorcycle go faster and pulled up on the passenger side of the truck and used his bo staff to break the window. He pulled the agent out of the truck when the agent driving rammed the truck into him and he was thrown off his bike. The truck drove away and Robin watched helplessly as it drove away with the guy he loved, he was pretty sure it was love at this point.

The Titans walked up behind him with sad looks on their faces and watched where the truck disappeared. The Justice League all either flew down or walked up behind the Titans with angry looks on their faces. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Batman asked and Robin felt his blood begin to boil.

"That boy is a criminal, you should have been helping to catch him." Superman said and something in Robin snapped. Robin's fists were clenched as he turned around and the Titans watched him move with angry and slightly confused faces. Then Robin did something no one thought he would do, he punched Superman in the face with all of the strength he had.

Robin didn't even wait to see what they would do, he turned and walked towards his team. "Cyborg grab the agent," Cyborg did as he was told and walked back to the team, "Raven." Raven nodded and before the Leaguers could get over their shock enough to say something Raven used her powers and they were gone.

When the Titans got back to the tower they waited for the unconscious agent to wake up. Robin paced while the other Titans silently thought about what might be happening to Danny. Every second they wasted was another second the GIW had to hurt him or worse, they didn't know how long Danny could hold out.

Several hours passed when the truck Danny was in stopped and he was taken out of the van. He would have fought back but he was in a daze, he knew that if he got away he wouldn't get far. They took Danny into a large building and put him in a cell for what felt like hours but was really minutes.

Then Danny was dragged out of the cell and taken to another room before an agent took off one of his handcuffs. He was forced to lay on a metal table and his hand was strapped to the table followed by his other hand and his feet. Then a strap went over his shoulders to limit his movements even more and he made sure to look calm.

The straps glowed a faint green and Danny knew they were ghost proof meaning he couldn't get out of them. Danny could tell that people were talking but he didn't know what they were saying and he didn't care. Danny waited for several minutes before he felt something sharp pierce his skin and it took all of his will to not yell in pain.

Meanwhile two days passed before the agent finally woke up and as soon as he did they took him into the interrogation room. It took three hours to finally crack the agent and he told them that the place Danny was being held was in Humboldt-Toiyabe National Forest. The agent wouldn't tell them where in the forest exactly but at least they knew that much.

Then they found out that the forest was 6.3 million acres so they hacked into the GIW's systems. It took another day to finally get in and when they did they found the location as well as files on what they were doing to Danny. They hesitated before they finally opened the files and when they saw what was in them Starfire cried, Raven refused to look, Beast Boy fell to his knees, and Cyborg started freaking out.

Robin stared in horror for a minute before he downloaded the files onto a flash drive and closed everything. Robin ordered his team to get some rest, they would be leaving in six hours to get Danny. They all went to their rooms but none of them could sleep, they couldn't forget what they saw.


	11. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time dear readers!

Danny had stayed conscious since he had been captured through sheer will power. He was tired, in pain, and suffering from lack of food and water. Danny was pretty sure he wasn't doing well in the blood department either, he had to get out. After several days of experiments, being dissected, and being tortured he knew he had to get out.

The first day he had been dissected, the person had cut him open much like a coroner would, he found that a bit ironic. They cut a v shape from either shoulder to just below his sternum and cut one line where the two lines making the v connected. Then they looked at all of his internal organs but they didn't take any out, they didn't want him to die again, not yet.

Then they proceeded to cut parts of his skin so they could see his muscle and bone, that hurt to. He was glad that none of the people in the room realized that his blood had bits of red in it, they really were stupid. He was surprised that he didn't pass out, so were the other people in the room.

The second day they had a lot more time to do tests and such, it was so much worse than the first day. They looked at how he reacted with different acids, chemicals, and substances. They actually found a blood blossom and he yelled in pain when they put it near him.

Then they used ecto-ranium and that was worse than the blood blossom, it was worse than everything else. They tried shocking him to, he wasn't as affected by that at least, he was used to getting shocked. By the end of the day he had so many wounds he could hardly stand, it was a miracle that he was conscious.

The third day was back to knives and a few other tools he couldn't make out because of his blurry vision. The knives were made of different materials, they wanted to see if it was easier to heal depending on what he was hurt with. They used knives with different blades to, some were serrated, he couldn't even begin to describe some of them.

Then there were the tools he couldn't identify, they hurt worse then a lot of things he had experienced in his life. It was saying a lot if he said something hurt more then most things he had been hurt by, it was no joke. How had he stayed awake for this long, had he actually stayed awake this whole time? He guessed he'd hear people talking about it if he hadn't stayed awake so there was that.

Danny waited until it was almost night before he started working on getting out of the facility. Danny looked at the cuffs on his hands and he got them off the way a stage magician would, he popped his joints. It hurt like hell but he got them off, now for the lock on his door, he looked at it and he scowled.

The lock was opened from the outside, probably by a panel somewhere, that just left plan b. Danny went all the way to the other side of the room across from the door and rammed into it.  
He might have gotten the cuffs off but he couldn't use his powers because of how tired he was.

He rammed into the door two more times before it came crashing down and he ran out of the room. Alarms started blaring as Danny ran through the hallways to try and find a way out of the horrible place.

Danny had to hit a few of the guards that got in his way but he was able to get passed them. He ran through the halls as fast as he could while clutching his stomach and when he stopped to take a breath he looked at his hand. His hand was covered in green blood mixed with a bit of red in it, he had to get out of there before he bled out.

After ten minutes of running around the facility Danny found the front door and he fought several agents before he was able to get out. When he got outside there was a high wall and agents were pointing blasters at him, he growled in a way that only a ghost could. He ran for the gate while he dodged the blasts but one of the shots hit his right shoulder before he kicked the gate and got out.

Danny was kind of glad his natural glow had dimmed down a lot because of how weak he was, it would be harder to find him in the dark. Once Danny was farther into the woods he hid in a tree to catch his breath and rest for a minute. He listened for any agents in case they got to close but he didn't hear anything, he was safe, for now.

The Titans found the facility a little over twenty minutes after Danny escaped and they were surprised when they saw the flashing lights. Some agents were close enough for them to hear their yelling, "We have to find the ghost kid!"

"How did he even escape in that condition?!"

"Who cares how, right now we need to find him or the bosses will have everyone's heads!" The Titans could hear the agents run off and they all looked at each other silently asking if they had all heard the same thing they did. Then the Titans saw something they hadn't been thinking they'd see, the Justice League showed up and they were currently running into the woods.

The Titans ran into the woods, they were hoping they'd be able to find Danny before the League did. Meanwhile after Danny had rested for a few minutes he climbed down the tree and started running again. Everything hurt and he could feel the blood staining his gloves but he had to keep going, he had to.

Danny kept running until his path was blocked by a see through figure, Martian Manhunter if he was remembering correctly. His vision had cleared a little after he had rested but now he needed to get away and he couldn't do that with this guy here. Martian Manhunter (we'll call him MMH for short) crossed his arms and seemed to become solid as his feet touched the ground.

"If you choose to not come quietly then I will be forced to harm you." Danny didn't say anything. He wanted to say that he was already hurt, that he'd rather die than go back to that place but he stayed silent. MMH couldn't see that Danny was hurt, his glow was just barely present and it was to dark to see in the woods.

Danny took a defensive position and MMH sighed and attacked Danny while the halfa kept dodging. MMH also didn't realize that Danny wouldn't attack, he just thought the boy couldn't find an opening when Danny actually saw a lot. Danny was able to give MMH the run around and he ran through the woods before he could catch up.

Danny was able to avoid several people by hiding thanks to the fact that he could see in the dark and he had enhanced hearing. His whole body felt like it was on fire, it was so painful that he just wanted to curl up and cry because of how much it hurt. He had started coughing as he ran through the woods and he knew he had coughed up blood.

He could feel the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth but he couldn't think about that, he had to run. Danny eventually heard a river, the sound echoed off of something but he also heard something else, extremely quick footsteps. Danny could hear them coming right at him so he jumped to the side just in time to see a red blur pass him.

Flash tried to stop before he got to the cliff but he was going to fast, he tried to regain his balance but Danny knew he was going to fall. Danny rushed forward as he started to fall and Danny grabbed his hand and fell with him. Danny was able to grab onto a part of the rock that made up the cliff which stopped his and Flash's fall into the river below.

Danny held Flash's hand tightly so he wouldn't slip out of his grasp and when he grabbed the rock to stop them he yelled in pain. Flash hadn't realized that someone grabbed him until he stopped falling and he heard someone yell. He opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw the kid he had been told to capture.

The kid they said was a dangerous criminal, the kid they said would kill him the first chance he got, had saved him. The moon was shining just enough light for Flash the see the blood at the corner of his mouth. He could also see the stains on his gloves and the pained look on his face, what happened to this kid?

Then he heard something and the kid looked up, Danny realized that their weight was too much for the rock he had grabbed on to. He cursed his luck then looked down at Flash, he couldn't let him die, he hadn't done anything wrong. Danny closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again and Danny smiled, Flash seemed shocked.

Danny's smile looked pained and sad but it held so much warmth in it, how could this kid be bad? Then Danny's expression changed to one of determination and Danny swung his arm back a bit before he swung it forward and he let go of Flash's hand. Then Danny felt the rock break away from the cliff face and he started falling, he was to weak to use his powers.

Danny fell into the river running at the bottom of the cliff but before he did he hoped Flash was safe. Flash landed safely on top of the cliff a foot or two away from the edge and he scrambled over to the edge hoping that the kid hadn't fallen, he had. He watched as the kid disappeared into the darkness below, his mind was to numb to hear the splash of water.

When the other League members ran up to find Flash looking over the edge they were confused before he quickly got to his feet. "He fell over the edge." No one picked it up but his voice sounded hollow, it was nothing like the laid back tone he usually had. Then Superman heard running water and he looked at the team, "There's a river at the bottom of the cliff, there's a chance he's still alive."

Flash felt hope spark in his chest and he felt a smile start to spread on his face. While the League discussed what to do next the Titans looked at each other and they headed down river. Raven Starfire, and Beast Boy would check the other side of the river while Robin and Cyborg checked the side they were already on.

After they were far enough away from the League they split up and Robin ran as fast as he could hoping Danny was okay. Danny woke up on the bank of the river and he wanted to sleep but he knew he had to move. He slowly got up and stumbled a bit before he was able to start walking so he could find somewhere to hide.

After several minutes of searching he found a cave, the entrance wasn't that noticeable and the inside was spacious. Danny slowly walked inside and he hid behind some stalagmites just in case someone searched the cave. Danny had been resting for about fifteen to twenty minutes when he heard footsteps approaching.

He could hear them running but when they started getting closer they slowed to a walk. Danny's heart would be hammering if he wasn't in his ghost form, he listened to the footsteps get closer. Then they stopped, right outside the cave he was currently hiding in, he tried to slow his breathing.

Then Danny saw a light, it was a small flashlight but it was enough to see in the dark cave. Then Danny heard a voice, "Phantom?" His eyes widened, he knew that voice but he couldn't trust it, it could be a trick. "I know you're here, please come out, you know I won't hurt you."

Danny took a slow, deep breath before he spoke, "How do I know you aren't just Martian Manhunter in disguise?"

"Because I know you like astronomy, you told me you think the stars are brave, you're good at drawing, and you're my friend." Danny's eyes widened, it wasn't a trick, Robin waited and hoped that Danny would realize it was really him. Danny shakily got up and came out of his hiding spot and smiled at Robin, Robin's eyes widened at the sight of Danny.

He was clutching his stomach like it would split open if he didn't, the blood that was still staining his clothes said it probably would. He had blood coming from gashes that were covered by his clothes which would probably be in tatters. Danny had once told him that ghost clothes restore themselves because their ghostly energy attaches itself to the cloth.

Robin could tell Danny had lost a lot of blood, his face was pale and his eyes were glazed over, partially from pain. Danny looked like he could barely stand and he was covered in not only his own blood but dirt and grime that hadn't come off in the water. Robin just about dropped his flashlight due to his shock but he forced himself to tighten his grip on the small light.

Robin ran forward as Danny's legs gave out and he started falling, Robin held Danny up as well as hugged him to make sure it was real. Danny laughed a little, "Sorry about that, I'm kind of running low on energy at the moment. I haven't slept since I got here, plus I didn't get much to eat or drink so I'm not doing too well."

Robin's grip tightened just a little but not enough to where it caused Danny pain, it was comforting. Danny was able to push himself back onto his feet and Robin put Danny's left arm around his shoulders. Robin took out his communicator and opened it, "I found Phantom, track my location so we can get him out of here."

As the two slowly made their way out of the cave they walked to a nearby clearing and waited for the others. Danny's vision was still blurry from the blood loss, he knew he probably wouldn't stay awake long enough to get out of the woods. Several minutes passed until the other Titans showed up, and they all looked relieved until they got a good look at Danny.

They all wanted to hug him, even Raven kind of wanted to, but they were to worried about hurting their already injured friend. Danny saw them through his blurred vision and he smiled, it felt like a millennia had passed since he last smiled. They all crowded around Danny saying it was good to see him and asking how he got out.

Danny didn't get a chance to answer their questions because he heard something, no several things, coming closer to them quickly. The other Titans heard it only seconds before whatever they were appeared, it took a second for the dust clouds to clear so they could see. When the dust cleared and Danny looked up he felt a growl start to form in his throat but he cut it short.

Standing in front of Danny and the Titans, was the Justice League and six out of the seven members looked angry. Danny's vision was clearing a bit and he could make out Flash's relieved and worried face. The rest of the Justice League looked like they were just about ready to start looking for blood.

Batman glared at the group, Danny almost laughed when he saw it, "Hand him over."

Robin and Danny were in between the Justice League and the rest of the Titans but they all looked like they were ready to fight. Robin tightened his grip on Danny's arm and his waist while also pulling him closer, "Not happening."

Wonder Woman took a step forward but a glare from Robin made her step back again, "We don't want to hurt you, just give him up and we'll let this go."

Flash seemed to get angry but one look at Danny also made him sad, Danny looked him in the eye. Flash was surprised by the happiness that seemed to dance in his eyes before Danny looked back at the other Leaguers. Flash stepped forward and placed himself protectively between Danny and the League.

"Leave the kid alone." Everyone seemed shocked by his actions, Flash might joke around but he was loyal to the League, he would never do anything like this.

Lantern stared at his colleague, "Flash."

"No, I won't let you hurt him anymore, he's already been hurt enough as it is. He's just a kid and whatever happened to him in that place must have been a living nightmare. You say that you don't want to hurt anyone but you already have, you hurt him."

The other League members looked at him like he was crazy, Superman took a step forward. "Flash, if you keep protecting this kid we will fight you." Flash looked back at Danny, at the kid covered in blood and trembling due to how much pain he was in, the kid that saved him despite that. Flash had a serious and determined look on his face and he got in a defensive stance.

Superman sighed before he leapt forward and got ready to punch Flash it the face. Flash got ready but before he could make a move a figure stepped in front of him and stopped Superman's punch. Danny had one hand braced behind the other as he caught Superman's fist and used all of the strength he had to stop it.

The shock from the hit ran up his arms and make his already bleeding wounds hurt even more. Danny could feel the blood flow from his arms even more but he didn't care, he glared at Superman with fierce glowing eyes. Superman backed off at the look, it was scarier than Batman's worst glare and that was saying something.

Danny glared at the rest of the League before he felt blood travel up his throat and he looked at the ground as he violently coughed it up. Everyone stared in horror as the worst cough they had ever heard filled the air around them. When it stopped Danny looked at the League members, "I'm not letting you hurt them."

Danny's glow started getting brighter and so did his eyes, ghost's powers reacted to their emotions and right now wasn't any different. Danny felt some of his power return to him but he knew it wouldn't last, if he fought he'd have to win the fight quickly. The League members tensed before they all got ready to fight and Danny stood protectively in front of the Titans and one League member.

Danny quickly looked back at the Titans and pointed to his ear, a silent signal saying to cover them. Flash backed away and stood next to Robin and waited, Danny didn't attack so the League made the first move. All of the members charged forward and Danny took a deep breath as the Titans and Flash covered their ears.

Danny let out a noise that sounded like the wails of souls burning in hell, of thousands of people in pain and agony, just like him. The League members were forced back by the visible sound waves while they clutched their ears. The Titans and Flash weren't even getting the worst of it and they were also clutching their ears.

When Danny finally ran out of breath and power the sound stopped and he fell backward. Danny's vision was finally going black as he fell but he was caught by Robin, he cold barely make out his face as everything went black. He smiled at him for a second before he lost consciousness and two white rings formed and he changed.

The blood that he was bleeding changed from green with bits of red to red with bits of green. Danny's long coat changed into a blue jacket with a black shirt instead of white, his black pants were now faded blue jeans without a belt and his white boots were now red converse shoes. Danny's hair was pure black instead of white and if his eyes were open they'd be blue instead of green.

The blood that had been on his other clothes was gone but new blood was quickly soaking into his clothes. Robin looked at the shocked League members and glared, "He's not just a ghost, he's human." Cyborg walked over and picked up his unconscious friend and also glared at the League, as did the other Titans.

Flash stared in shock for a minute but he shook his head and regained his composure. "I can get him to a hospital if you'll let me."

Robin shook his head, "He can't go to a hospital, if they aren't stupid then they'd figure out he's not normal, we can't risk it."

Batman had an unreadable look on his face, "Then bring him to the watch tower." The Titans were shocked at first but within seconds they were standing protectively around Danny. "Look he probably doesn't have a lot of time, it's either the watch tower or you risk his life even more. So what'll it be?"

Robin looked at Danny before he looked back at Batman, "Fine, but none of you will get anywhere near him. If anyone but my team or Flash is within twenty feet of him you won't like what happens." Batman nodded and they quickly brought Danny to the watchtower by using the the zeta tubes.

Flash lead them to the medical wing and they ran as fast as they could without hurting Danny even more. Once they got there Robin and Flash worked on helping Danny while the other Titans guarded the door, they weren't messing around. When Flash and Robin saw how many scars Danny had they were shocked but only for a split second.

Every time they tried to stitch him up they would dissolve because of the acids and chemicals that were still on him. The two ended up bandaging the wounds tightly so the skin would be forced back together. The burns from the acid and chemicals were another matter, the skin was damaged and just wrapping them up wouldn't cut it.

After several hours of taking care of the cuts, burns and numerous other wounds Robin hooked him up to an IV and hoped he's be okay. Now they were playing the waiting game, they managed to stabilize his condition but he still needed to wake up. Robin refused to leave his side and there were always two Titans guarding the door.

The Titans outside the door would take shifts so they could sleep or get some food but they were always reluctant to leave. The Titans were actually so worried about Danny that they forgot to show the files they had found to the Justice League. They also forgot to tell them that Danny was innocent, that he was actually a hero.

They were also worried about Robin because of how worried he was, they also knew he was pissed at the League and that's why they kept them away. The Titans tried talking Robin into leaving the room for a bit but he refused and they gave up. Robin wouldn't leave Danny, he didn't want him to wake up alone, he wanted to be there for the one he loved.


	12. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a little while since I last updated but I'm here now!

One week later Danny woke up, when he did he was a bit dazed and he couldn't focus, when he could he looked around the room. He saw the IV in his arm, the medical supplies on a table on the opposite side of the room, the white walls and ceiling, and the lights. Then Danny looked to his right and he saw Robin sleeping in a chair by the bed and he smiled.

Then Danny realized that he wasn't in as much pain as before, some of his wounds were still healing but the ones that weren't fatal were healed. Danny tried to sit up but he fell back onto the bed from the pain, he groaned in pain and Robin started waking up. Robin looked around for a second before he saw that Danny was awake and he smiled.

"You're awake!" Robin said and Danny laughed, he flinched a little at the pain, the cuts from being dissected were still healing.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"A week."

"Damn, do my parents know?"

Robin hesitated, "Starfire went to tell them that you were helping us at the tower for a while. You had been gone for a few days by then and they said they hadn't noticed."

Danny smiled and laughed, "I kind of expected that, I'm not really surprised they didn't notice I was gone. Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine, after you passed out you changed and the Justice League let us bring you to the watch tower so we could get you some help."

"Yeah my ghostly wail took up all the power I had, I'm surprised I could even use it. So who treated me?"

"Me and Flash."

"Thanks, I'll have to thank Flash the next time I see him... So I'm guessing you saw my scars?"   
Robin choked up so he nodded and Danny hummed, "I thought so. Most of the stories about how I got them aren't exactly pleasant, I don't really like talking about them."

Robin smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to, if you ever want to then we'll listen but we won't force you."

Danny smiled, "Thanks, now help me get up I'm going to go insane if I stay here for much longer." Robin smiled and Danny sat up despite the pain and Robin helped him stand. Danny swayed a little but after that he was able to walk on his own, Robin kept an eye on him just in case.

Robin opened the sliding door first and the Titans were all keeping an eye on the door at that time. They were all at attention when they saw Robin, when Robin stepped out of the way they all smiled. Danny smiled back and Starfire just barely stopped herself from giving him a hug, he was still healing after all.

The first thing they did was go to get Danny some food, it was the middle of the night so no one was there. You couldn't really tell what time it was in space but it would be one in the morning in California. All of the other Titans decided to eat as well because they hadn't eaten that much since coming to the watch tower.

When they were done they started showing Danny around the watch tower, part way through the tour Danny transformed. It was easier for him to move around in his ghost form when he was hurt, if he was going to be walking around that much he wanted to make it as easy as possible.

Several minutes after they were done showing him around they ran into Batman and Superman. Danny could honestly say he didn't like Superman that much, everyone thought he was awesome but Danny didn't see it. The guy seemed stuck up, was most likely a show off, seemed to take things too far a lot, and he seemed like the kind of guy to get pissed if you disagreed with him.

All of the Titans glared at the two, Danny was observing them to figure out if they still wanted to hand him over to the GIW or not. The two Leaguers stopped about fifteen feet away and when they saw Danny Batman had a neutral look, "Come with us."

The Titans made sure to place themselves in front of Danny just in case and they walked for several minutes. When they finally got to where they were going Danny saw that it looked like a meeting room. The rest of the League members were in the room and when Flash looked up and saw Danny he smiled and ran up to him.

Flash stopped a few feet in front of him, "You're finally awake!"

Danny smiled a little, "Yup, thanks for helping me." Danny held out his hand to Flash and the speedster took it.

"Anytime." The Leaguers silently watched Flash talk to the halfa but they still weren't convinced that he wasn't the bad guy. Batman cleared his throat and the Titans glared at him and Flash gave him a look that said, 'seriously?' Danny was still observing the Leaguers, minus Flash, to figure out what they wanted, it was clear that they didn't trust him.

Flash refused to sit with the rest of the Leaguers, he didn't even like being in the same room with them now. The Titans parted so they were standing right behind Danny but they were all ready for a fight. The Leaguers took seats around the only actual table in the room and Batman decided to talk, "What's your name?"

The question was nothing short of a growl, Danny knew his growl sounded more menacing, ghosts had naturally terrifying growls. "Phantom, I still don't like any of the League members enough to let you call me Danny aside from Flash."

Batman seemed to get angrier, "I meant you're real name."

"That is my real name, it's my ghost name, you think I'm going to tell you my human name? Hell no, I'm fine with telling you my ghost name but that's it, sorry if I don't exactly trust you or like you."

Up until that moment all of the Titans had been tense, even Flash was tense. Then they realized that Danny knew what he was doing, he was doing all of this on purpose, he was planning out his words. Danny's words made the League react just like he wanted them to, they started getting angry.

MMH seemed to handle his anger better than the others as he tried to keep a cool head. "Then will you tell us how you got your powers?"

"I half died when I was electrocuted." Now Danny was planning something and they knew it, he had answered their question but he hadn't told them what they really wanted to know.

Hawk Girl seemed to want to attack Danny with her mace, "Answer the question."

"I did answer the question, I had to half die to get my powers and I half died when I was electrocuted, not something I would recommend by the way."

Robin smiled ever so subtly, was he actually challenging the Justice League? He was, Green Lantern sighed in frustration, "Let's just move on, ghosts have proven time and again that they can't be trusted, why should we trust you?"

Now the League was trying to piss Danny off, he decided to let himself after everything that happened, he would make sure they got their asses handed to them. "Have you ever met a ghost, have any of you ever actually met a ghost?" No one would speak, Danny continued, "Well I have, I've met hundreds of ghosts which is more than I can say for any of you."

"You call yourselves heroes when you judge the whole ghost zone on a hand full that make their way into the human realm and do some bad things? Those ghosts are bad because of how they died, they died violent deaths so they ended up being violent in their after lives. They were shot, stabbed, died from illness, driven to commit suicide, they lost everything when they died."

"Ghosts are just people that know what it's like to die and I can tell you first hand it isn't pleasant sometimes. If a human has a good life, if they were happy and they died peacefully and they turn into a ghost it means they'll be nice in their after life. The ones that aren't the nicest ghost's you'll ever meet just end up finding their way to the human realm more than the good ones."

"I'll be the first to admit that some ghosts are bad, I've had to fight some of those ghosts but there are good ones to. The reason they became like that is because of people like you, like all of the so called heroes that didn't do a damn thing to help them, the people that judged them, ridiculed them, and hurt them so much."

"You're the reason why ghosts sometimes turn out bad, they were hurt and scared so they got angry. Some of my best friends are actually ghosts and I learned a long time ago that they're just people that don't have a heart beat. So get your heads out of your asses and at least try to understand them."

After Danny was done he took a second to calm down and the Titans were both shocked and happy because of what Danny had said. The Leaguers all felt bad as Danny continued on his rant because everything he said was right. Wonder Woman was the first to find the courage to speak, "Then what about the crimes you committed?"

"I'm not sure what the GIW said I did but I've only actually been charged with four crimes, two of them are things that you can all be charged for." Danny once again explained how overshadowing someone works as well as controlling ghosts. When he was done the Leaguers were wondering if they had actually been wrong.

Superman finally spoke, "If you didn't actually commit those crimes then why would the government say you're dangerous."

"Right because governments are so perfect, a lot of people lie, it’s called being a politician." Danny was calm now but the sarcasm was so heavy it seemed like it could be visible. "The government wanted to capture me because every time their agents tried they failed. I made them look like idiots and they wanted to pay me back for that so they said I was dangerous."

"I'm also more powerful than most ghosts, my powers are still developing and they wanted to try and figure out how powerful I can be." Danny crossed his arms and waited for someone, anyone to talk and they all stayed silent.

Then MMH spoke, "What exactly did the GIW do to you?"

Danny didn't react and Robin immediately stepped forward, "I can answer that question," He turned to Danny, "If you're okay with it." Danny nodded and Robin went over to a panel that controlled a large holographic computer screen. After Robin got it working he plugged in the flash drive and he hesitated for several seconds before he opened one of the files.

None of the Titans could look, Danny started rubbing his hand and looked at the floor. Robin could only look at the screen for a split second to make sure nothing went wrong before he looked at the controls in front of him. The League members, including Flash, stared at the things in the file in shock and absolute horror.

The only things in the file Robin had opened were reports and observations with pictures attached. These weren't even the videos, the videos were so much worse than the pictures they were currently seeing. There was blood everywhere, the floor, the wall, probably the ceiling, on the tools, on the scientists, everything was covered in it.

Then they realized what a horrible mistake they made, they had been the reason Danny had been caught in the first place. He was sent to the GIW to be experimented on and tortured because they never listened to the Titans. A few of them thought they would be sick and the rest of them couldn't look at the screen anymore.

The images were already seared into their minds though, the damage was done whether they wanted to see it or not. Robin left the pictures on the monitor for less than a minute before he closed the file and put the flash drive in his utility belt. Danny could hear Robin's footstep coming closer which meant the pictures were gone.

"That just about answer your question?" The League members all nodded except Flash who was still to shocked to even move. Danny smiled a little, "Good, those things aren't fun to look at, do you have any more questions or are you done?"

Batman was somehow able to make his face look neutral again, "We'd like to ask you more questions later but for now you can leave."

"Cool," Danny turned one his heel and left the room with the rest of the Titans, Flash decided to stay with the League. It was a bit odd knowing that Danny had bounced back from that so quickly, they were a little afraid to wonder why he was so resilient. Danny and the Titans walked down the hall and Danny seemed the least affected by the whole situation.

They all went back to the medical bay to make sure Danny was well enough to leave and maybe start going after villains with them again. Robin was the only one that stayed in the room with Danny, the other Titans were tired so they went to sleep. The League had given each of them a room to stay in while they were at the watchtower.

After Robin was done making sure Danny was okay he felt relieved, "You still need a few days to heal but you'll be fine."

Danny smiled, "At least I don't have to stay in bed the whole time, not being able to do anything sucks." Robin laughed and a thought popped into Danny's head, "Hey I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"You never got to tell me who you like since you got over Starfire, so tell me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger anyone?


	13. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before anyone condemns me to death let me tell you why I didn't post for a while. Unfortunately I had surgery and couldn't do anything without it hurting. I've mostly recovered but I'll likely have to get another one soon so I'm sorry but I hope you understand I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

Robin felt like all the air that had been in his lungs was suddenly knocked out in less then a second. He was pretty sure he was blushing and he was glad he hadn't been facing Danny at that exact moment. He took a deep breath and he sat down on the chair next to Danny's bed while trying to hide his blush.

Danny was silently praying it was the answer he was hoping for, he felt excited and anxious at the same time. Danny waited for Robin's answer and Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, um, it's, uh." Robin kept stuttering for about twenty seconds and Danny thought it was adorable, the guy he was in love with was flustered.

Robin took a deep breath and tried to speak again, he had to tell him, "The person I like is, well, it's, it's you." The last two words were so quiet Danny could barely hear them, his face seemed to heat up and he knew he was blushing.

"Sorry I think my hearing is still a little off, can you say that again?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked straight at Danny, "I like you, as more than a friend, I..."

Danny covered Robin's mouth with his hand because he had to take a second to calm down, he was pretty sure his now beating heart was going to explode. He had changed back when they had gotten close to the room because he was going to be able to sit down. Danny uncovered Robin's mouth, "I like you to."

It had been quiet and now Robin thought he was hearing things, "Now you have to repeat what you said."

Danny didn't think his heart could beat any quicker, he was proven wrong. Danny looked straight at Robin, "I like you to you dork." Now they were both blushing beyond all reason, they were both happy and Robin's brain said screw it. Robin leaned toward Danny and kissed him, it was light and innocent, just them pressing their lips together but they were both beyond happy.

Robin sat back down in his chair a few seconds later and they were both blushing. Danny pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and Robin knew that it wasn't a bad thing, right how it meant he was happy and was trying to hid his face. Danny mentally sighed, "So this might be a stupid question but does this mean we're dating or something."

Robin found out he could blush even more, "I wouldn't say no. Well since I'm a dork I'm going to act like a dork." Robin gently took one of Danny's hands, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Danny smiled, "Sure." Robin could see Danny's smile from under his hood and he smiled to, he was pretty sure his heart would fly out of his chest if it could. The two sat there for what felt like mere minutes in their happiness when it was almost half an hour. There was a knock on the door and the two were glad their blushes had gone away.

When Robin opened the door Flash smiled and waved a little, "Hey, so the League wants to ask more questions but they're going to ask after you get some sleep." Robin nodded and Danny transformed before he stood up and Flash gave them a two fingered salute, "See you later then."

Flash ran off and Danny walked over to the door and the two boys left the room. The watchtower was silent as they walked through the halls and Robin decided to hold Danny's hand. Danny smiled a little and intertwined their fingers, both of them felt content walking in silence while holding hands.

When they got to their rooms Danny realized they were right next to each other. They both reluctantly let go of the others hand and said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Danny couldn't sleep, he was to happy, plus he didn't want to have a nightmare and wake up the whole watchtower.

He never really yelled when he had nightmares but he didn't want to risk it, especially with Robin in the room right next to his. Danny transformed and turned the lights off but he wouldn't let himself sleep, he'd only close his eyes for a bit. In the end Danny didn't sleep but he felt fine, as long as they left the watchtower that day and he could take a nap he'd be completely fine.

When all of the Titans were awake Beast Boy knocked on Danny's door and made sure he was awake. The Titans went to breakfast after Danny transformed and they all sat with each other and talked. Danny saw several people glance at them or even stare at them, he had a feeling he knew why.

When they were done eating Wonder Woman just showed up and walked over to them. "The League wants to see you." All of the Titans got up and walked behind Wonder Woman, Danny had his hands in his pockets as he walked. Danny wasn't one to get nervous about these kinds of situations, he would be surprised if the Justice League could even make him feel nervous.

Wonder Woman didn't take them to the room they had been in before and Danny was curious. He wanted to know where they were going but he could be patient, he'd figure it out when they got there. After several long minutes of walking they finally stopped at a room and everyone walked in.

The Leaguers were on the other side of the room and the Titans decided to stay near the door. The room was completely bare of any furniture and it was fairly big, Danny could probably fly around the room with ease if he wanted to. Danny's eyes started to glow more because of how curious he was, the Titans noticed the glow but they didn't say anything.

Superman waited for about a minute before he cleared his throat, all of the Titans looked at him when he did. "First of all, we'd like to say we're sorry about what happened."

Danny shrugged, "Apology accepted." Everyone was a bit shocked that he had forgiven them so quickly and Danny gave them a curious look. "What? I'm just giving you a second chance, I might not like most of you but I'm willing to at least try and get along." No one could ever say that Danny couldn't hold a grudge but that didn't mean that he'd hate them forever.

Batman crossed his arms, "If you don't mind I'd like to move on."

Danny nodded, "Yeah. So I'm guessing you have a few more question?"

Flash nodded, "Pretty much."

Lantern cut in, "We'd like to ask you about your powers."

Danny sighed, "Alright what do you want to know?"

MMH spoke, "We'd like to know what powers you have."

Danny shrugged, "I'd like to keep a few of them to myself, no one but me knows about all of my powers."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow, "Then which ones are you willing to tell us about?"

Danny smiled a little, "All ghosts have invisibility, intangibility, and flight. Some ghosts only have those specific powers but the more powerful ones have powers that are unique to them. My ghostly wail is one of the ones that's unique to me, it takes up a lot of power but it's useful."

Flash raised an eyebrow, "What's a ghostly wail?"

"The one that I used in the forest before I blacked out and turned into a human."

"Oh, yeah that was even louder than Black Canary's power."

Danny shrugged, "Well I don't use it often so you don't have to worry about going deaf. Anyway I have ice powers which are also useful, I can also teleport and I can levitate objects. It's kind of like telekinesis but it works differently for ghosts so it's not the same thing."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "Dude you can teleport?!"

Danny smirked and in a flash of green he was gone and he reappeared in the air, "That answer your question? You've seen it before so it shouldn't be that surprising, I guess I never really explained it though." Danny teleported back to where he was with both feet on the ground, he had gotten really good at teleporting.

"Any more questions?" And so the League asked him a few more questions about how ghosts work and things like that. After a while they were finally able to leave and they even said they could go back to Jump city. The Titans left as soon as they could, they couldn't wait to go back home, it had been a long week, even for Danny.

Danny was just glad to be back in Jump city, the place had really grown on him. After about an hour of hanging out with the Titans he decided to go back home and take a long nap. He teleported to his room and thought about what what had happened since he was kidnapped as he took a shower.

Danny only briefly thought about the experiments, he didn't want to dwell on them too much. Instead he thought about after he had managed to get out, it had been a crazy escape but at least he was alive, well half alive. Next were the memories of when he had woken up and the Justice League questioned him.

Then the memories of when he and Robin had awkwardly confessed to each other. When Danny thought about that he had dropped the shampoo bottle that he had been holding. He was still getting used to the fact that he and Robin were actually dating now, at least he didn't have to hide the fact that he was in love with him.

Danny thought about when Robin had kissed him, Danny hadn't thought he could be that happy after everything that happened. Danny actually started falling through the floor in his excitement, he had turned intangible without realizing it. When Danny made sure he wouldn't sink into the floor again he decided to just finish showering and get dressed.

Then Danny remembered that he hadn't gone ice skating for over a week, Rob was probably wondering where he was. Danny decided to go the next day but for now he wanted to sleep, he hadn't slept yet and he really needed it. Danny flopped face first onto his bed and stayed there for several seconds before he crawled under the covers.

Meanwhile Robin had also been thinking about the events that had transpired over the last week and a half. He had been tense ever since Danny had been taken and when the agent woke up he had been willing to do just about anything to get him back. When he found out he had escaped he was glad and he had felt slightly panicked when the Justice League went after him.

After finding him in the cave he was shocked, his friend, the one he loved, had been badly hurt because of those agents. When he had been able to get him help he was nervous as he wondered what would happen if he didn't wake up. When Danny finally opened his eyes after a whole week he was happy, he would have hugged him if he hadn't still been hurt.

He seriously considered punching Superman again with the way he was treating Danny. When he saw that Danny could handle himself and he even told off the whole League he had been proud. However the moment that stood out the most was when Danny said he liked him back and let Robin kiss him.

Robin smiled at the memory and he thought about what happened after that, when they had been walking down the hall. Danny had been Phantom at the time and they held hands, Danny's hand was cold but Robin didn't care. For some reason he liked the fact that his hand was cold, Danny had even told him his body temperature was lower than normal peoples.

When he had looked at Danny's face as they held hands he realized that he was blushing, and it was green. It made sense because of his green blood but Robin found it cute, he saw that his blush actually glowed a little. He seriously wondered if it was possible for him to like Danny more than he already did, he'd just have to find out.


	14. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! New chapter!

Danny had another restless night but as soon as it started getting light out Danny fell asleep. He woke up a bit before ten and he felt a lot better so he jumped off the couch and went to get something to eat. After he was done eating he was about to go to his room to take a shower and change when there was a knock at the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it only to find Robin on the other side with a smile on his face. Danny smiled, "Come on in." Danny let Robin in and closed the door behind him, "So what's up?"

Robin turned to him, "I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me today."

Danny smiled, "Sure, I've still got to take a shower and change though. I'm also going ice skating just so you know." Danny walked upstairs and went into his room while Robin stayed downstairs and sat on the couch. Robin could hear the water start to run and he smiled before he started watching what was on the TV.

About twenty minutes later the water shut off and a little over ten minutes after that Danny walked downstairs. Robin seriously wondered how someone could make an outfit look that amazing when it was so normal. Danny was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt, dark blue pants, and his usual red converse.

The jacket he was wearing was just a shade or two darker then his eyes when he was a ghost. Danny seemed a bit happy as he walked down the stairs, it always brought a smile to Robin's face when he saw him this happy. Danny walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he took his hands out.

Robin smiled and Danny smiled back, "Well let's go." Danny grabbed Robin's hand and lead him to the door and opened it, Robin closed it as they left. Robin walked beside Danny and neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other's hand. They walked down the street in silence but it was a comfortable silence that didn't need to be broken.

Once they got to the ice rink Rob seemed to be happy to see Danny, he had been wondering if something bad happened to him. Danny said he went out of town for a while, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. As Robin watched Danny skate he thought it looked even more amazing than it had the first time.

After Danny had done his tricks that signaled that it was the finale he skated off the ice and sat next to Robin so he could take off his skates. Then they went to a small part of the rink that had been made into a cafe and they got some hot chocolate. "I'm guessing you really like hot chocolate?" Robin asked.

Danny laughed, "Yup, I've always been a sucker for hot chocolate, it's delicious and I like having some after skating." There was another reason why Danny liked hot chocolate, his mother made it for him whenever it was cold outside and he had been out there for a while. There were times when he’d walk home from school and he had bruises from being beaten by a bully and she made it on those days.

She hadn’t known that he was being bullied and he never told her but having hot chocolate always made him feel better. He hadn't even realized that he had gone quiet and was staring at the drink until Robin took his hand. "Are you okay, you were spacing out a little."

"Yeah I'm okay, just got lost in thought is all." Robin was still a little worried but he didn't pry and Danny was glad, he didn't know if he was ready to talk about it yet. After they finished their hot chocolate they said goodbye to Rob and left so they could go somewhere else.

They walked around and looked in a few shops and before either of them realized it several hours had passed. It was two in the afternoon so they decided to get some food, Robin had wanted to pay but Danny wouldn't let him. When they got their food Robin sat down with a slight pout and Danny laughed, "Okay why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are, tell me why you're pouting."

Robin sighed, "I just don't get why you insist on paying for everything."

"I've been saving money since I was really little, I might as well use it."

"Then why are you wasting it now?"

Danny laughed a little, "Ever since I was little my parents would leave money on the counter every morning for my sister and I. I never had a reason to use it so I saved it just in case I needed it in the future, since I came here I've used a bit of it. I just decided to use it now, after all I've saved up a lot since I first started."

"Why did your parents leave money for you and your sister every day?"

"It's sort of like an allowance but it's also because they were so busy chasing ghosts or working that they'd give us money to make up for it. They would leave twenty dollars for each of us so it added up quick, at least I'm able to use it now."

Robin felt a bit bad for Danny, his parents didn't seem to be around a whole lot, it was like everything was about ghosts to them. Robin took Danny's hand again and Danny smiled, the halfa was glad Robin was there, it made him happy. After the two finished eating Robin and Danny walked in front of a movie theater and Robin had an idea.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Danny shrugged so the two chose a movie and went inside. Once they were seated they waited for the actual movie to start and Robin held Danny's hand again. A little less then half way through the movie Danny leaned his head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin leaned his head on Danny's and the two watched the rest of the movie like that. Once it was over it was a bit past five so they tried to figure out what to do before they saw an arcade. They decided to play a few games Danny played a shooting game and he was pretty good at it, he’d played a lot of games like this before.

A small crowd gathered around Danny to watch as he played and he ended up getting the high score. The space where you could put your name was eight spaces so Danny entered his name a random name that he always used when he played these kinds of games.

Robin had been watching Danny play and when Danny walked away and joined him he raised an eyebrow. “How are you so good at that game?”

Danny smiled knowingly, "Maybe I'll tell you one day." Danny looked around to see if he could find another game to play as Robin gave him a questioning look. Robin wanted to know but he didn't want to pressure Danny into telling him so he let it go. The two played several other games before they decided to leave and when they checked the time it was about seven.

Then Danny decided to look up places they could go and found somewhere not to far away. He and Robin went there and walked through the front doors, once they did they sat down. A few minutes later a woman walked onto the stage and she tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

She smiled, "Hello everyone, it's open mic night so if anyone has some jokes or funny stories to tell step right up. Also if anyone knows how to play the piano there's a piano to my right that you can play. Now does anyone want to come up?"

A younger guy went on stage and told some jokes that Robin and Danny laughed at. Then a girl went up and told a funny story about when she was in high school and Danny was having trouble breathing. When the girl was finished the woman from before came back onto the stage, "Alright, does anyone who knows how to play piano want to come up and play something?"

Danny thought about that for a second then mentally shrugged and raised his hand. The next twenty to thirty seconds were a blur as Danny tried to decide what to play and he decided just before he reached the stage. Robin was watching Danny curiously, apparently he knew how to play piano, Danny seemed to have a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

After a second Danny put his fingers over the piano keys and started playing. The song was called River Flows In You by Yiruma, Robin had never heard the song but it was one of the first songs Danny learned. Robin listened to the song and soon it ended and Danny walked off the stage, everyone clapped.

Robin had a feeling that Danny still had a few hidden talents and he was pretty sure his boyfriend was going to surprise him every time he learned about one. When Danny sat back down next to Robin he held his hand, "Since when did you play piano?"

Danny thought about that, "A couple months before I became a halfa." Robin couldn't help but smile and the two watched one more person go up on stage before they decided to leave. It was about eight thirty at night and Robin wanted to go to one more place, he grabbed Danny's hand and lead him there.

Danny laughed a little as Robin started leading him somewhere but he didn't question where they were going. Once they got there Danny's eyes widened when he saw all of the lights that lit up the space around the two. Robin had brought him to a carnival on a pier and because it was dark there were lights everywhere.

Robin and Danny played several carnival games and won several stuffed animals for the other. The two of them won each of the games with ease and after they both had three stuffed animals each they stopped. Then Danny saw a booth that he thought was interesting and he walked up to it, thankfully he didn't have to hold his stuffed animals.

Danny had brought his bag with him, like he often did, so he just put everything in the bag. When Danny walked up to the game he decided to play, the game was simple, there were posters on the walls of the booth. There were boxes full of the same posters on the walls and if you hit one with a dart then you'd win the poster you hit.

There were two Danny wanted to win so he paid for two darts and Robin watched with interest. Danny took the first dart and hit a poster that was in the middle of the second row and he grabbed the second dart. Danny aimed for one at the very top of the wall and hit it with ease, Robin was a little impressed.

Danny picked up the two posters and handed one to Robin, the poster he gave Robin said superhero rules on the top. Danny's said are ghosts real with a cartoonish ghost that looked slightly menacing and was colored green. Danny could never resist things like that since he was half ghost, he found it funny because of that fact.

After he and Robin walked away from the booth the two decided to go on some rides. Robin ended up buying a backpack to put the stuffed animals in and he flat out refused to let Danny pay for it. Robin and Danny went on a bunch of rides they hadn't looked at the names for and Danny laughed on every single one of them.

A few of them would have made most people scream because they thought they were going to die but Danny didn't seem to care. The last ride the two went on was the Ferris wheel and the two held hands the whole time. Once they got to the top Danny took out his phone and took a picture as Robin raised an eyebrow.

Danny saw the look and smiled, "I've been taking pictures the whole time." Danny changed the camera on his phone and he and Robin showed up on the screen. Danny held up his phone and held up two fingers to make a peace sign and Robin just smiled and Danny took a picture.

Danny laughed a little and Robin smiled even more before he kissed Danny's temple and the halfa blushed. Robin laughed at how Danny reacted and Danny kissed Robin's cheek and got his revenge. Robin blushed to and Danny leaned his head on Robin's shoulder again, Robin leaned his head on Danny's.

Once the two got off the ride they left the carnival and Robin walked Danny home even though Danny said he didn't have to. When they got to Danny's front door the two said goodbye to each other and Danny was about to close the door when Robin spoke again. "Oh wait, I forgot something."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What could you have possibly forgotten?"

"This," Robin kissed Danny and after a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at Danny. Then Robin turned around and said goodbye to Danny over his shoulder and Danny closed the door while he was blushing. Danny went to his room and he jumped over his bed and twisted in the air so he landed on his back.

Danny took the three stuffed animals out of his bag and leaned them against the wall next to his bed. Danny took out his phone and set the picture of him and Robin on the ferris wheel as his lock screen picture. He knew that doing something like that was a bit cliche but he didn't care, he liked the picture.

Danny went over everything that happened in his head and he couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't thought that Robin would like him back but now that he knew he did he couldn't be happier. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy, it was nice to finally be happy again.

Once Robin got back to the tower he saw that all of the other Titans were asleep. When Robin checked the time he saw that it was past eleven at night and he was a little surprised. He hadn't known it was that late but he didn't care, he was to happy to care about very many things right now.

Robin put all of the stuffed animals next to his bed on the floor and put the backpack and poster in his closet. Robin reminded himself to put the poster up the next day, he knew Danny got him that poster because he thought it was funny. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the whole day, he had found out some new things about Danny.

Robin fell onto his back on his bed and kept smiling, it was official, Danny had made Robin love him even more. Of course there was still a lot he didn’t know about Danny but he was willing to wait for Danny to tell him on his own. Robin was happy just being around Danny, he was okay with him keeping some things to himself.


	15. The Ghost Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it and I will see you later!

The next day Danny got invited by Beast Boy and Cyborg to play video games at the tower, Danny grabbed his bag before he transformed and teleported to the tower. It hadn't taken him long to get to the tower and when he showed up he saw Starfire playing with Silkie, he didn't even know what Silkie was.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the middle of playing a round in a game and Raven was reading a book, as usual. Robin was reading some papers but when he saw Danny he smiled and Danny smiled back. Then Beast Boy said hi to him and everyone else noticed he was there and they said hi to.

After Cyborg and Beast Boy were done with their round Beast Boy jumped up and drug Danny to the couch. Danny sat down and Beast Boy grinned, "So what game do you want to play?"

Danny thought for a second, "Do you have Doom?" Beast Boy grinned and grabbed said game and put it in the game console. Cyborg tried to hand him a controller but Danny just grinned, "Want to see something cool?" Everyone in the room gave him a confused look and Danny flew up and turned intangible.

He flew into the TV and everyone looked shocked and beyond confused before something flickered on the TV. Danny appeared on the screen, "I'm in the game!" Danny had armor from the game as well as a blaster on his back. The Titans seemed to have lost the ability to speak for several seconds and Danny was trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Dude that's so cool!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted.

"Glorious!" Starfire said while Silkie made some odd sounds he guessed showed that he was happy.

"Nice!" Robin said with a slight smile.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Raven asked.

"That's a long story, I'll explain later." Danny said with a knowing smirk.

"I have found you ghost child!" Said a voice that belonged to someone off screen.

Danny groaned, "Oh come on!" Danny grabbed the blaster strapped to his back, "Alright let's do this." Danny ran to the right side of the screen and soon a character with a spider like body along with his normal arms, black armor, and an oddly shaped head appeared. Danny ran at him and jumped at the last second and while he was falling head first toward the ground he blasted the guy in the back.

Danny flipped after that so he landed on his feet and he quickly turned to face the strange character. "This is really getting old Technus, can I not play a video game without you bothering me?" Technus laughed and was about to start going on a long rant but Danny just blasted him before he could.

"No! No long rants about your plans, not this time, do you know how quickly that gets annoying?!" The Titans couldn't help but laugh a little as Technus started blasting Danny. Robin's first thought was, 'My boyfriend is awesome,' and that was proven when Danny expertly dodged all of the blasts.

Technus charged Danny who flew into the air and Technus blasted him with electricity. Danny fell out of the air and hit the ground below but he quickly got up, grabbed his blaster and ran behind a broken wall for cover. Technus started blasting the wall and Danny growled in a way that only a ghost could.

"Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grabbed a headset, "What's up?"

"I need you to grab a controller and press the buttons I tell you to."

Beast Boy grabbed a controller, "Okay I got it."

"Okay, press them in this order, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, select, start." Beast Boy pressed the buttons and Danny smirked, two pistol blasters showed up on either leg along with a knife attached to his left hip. Danny put the blaster he was holding on his back and grabbed the pistols before flying into the air.

Danny landed on the ground and started shooting Technus with surprising accuracy. Danny was so glad he had spent so much time playing this game when he got bored, he’d be screwed otherwise. After a few well aimed blasts Technus was down and Danny grabbed him and left the game.

Danny pulled out his thermos and captured Technus before he capped the thermos and attached it to his belt on his right hip. "This is why you leave my virtual life alone Technus." Several hours of video game playing later, along with Technus yelling, Danny decided to go home and send Technus back to the ghost zone.

Starfire flew up to him before he left, "Do you wish to do the hanging out again tomorrow?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to the ghost zone tomorrow," Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then perhaps we may join you?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Danny thought about it, "If you really want to go you can ride in the specter speeder. So who wants to take a tour of the ghost zone?" Danny should have guessed that all of the Titans would want to go, he laughed at how excited some of them were. After telling them to meet him at his house the next day he left and sent Technus to the ghost zone.

Danny went to sleep so he wouldn't he really tired the next day and when he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Danny checked the clock and saw that it was three in the morning, Danny hated waking up so early in the morning. Danny walked over to the door of his room on shaky legs and made his way downstairs.

At least it was getting easier to deal with the aftermath of one of his nightmares. Danny remembered how Jazz told him to deal with things like this, take a breath and remember what happened that day. Danny went over the day in his head, the worst thing that happened was when Technus showed up.

Danny watched some TV until his parents got up and left for work, they didn't notice he was there. Danny went to his room and took a shower before he got dressed and went to the lab to get the specter speeder ready. Once he opened the hatch in the floor where the specter speeder was kept he made sure it was working.

Then Danny heard a knock on the front door when he was still down in the lab and he went upstairs. When Danny opened the door he expected the Titans but he instead came face to face with the Guys in White. One of the agents looked at him, "Where are Maddie and Jack Fenton?"

Danny glared at them, "They're at work now what the fuck do you want?"

The agents raised an eyebrow at how hostile he was, the second agent cleared his throat. "Please tell them that we appreciate their help in catching the ghost kid and we need to talk to them."

Danny didn't show the shock he was feeling, "Fine, now go the fuck away." The agents glanced at each other before they turned and walked to their car and drove away. Danny slammed the door and he sat on the couch to calm himself down, not from fear but from anger.

Danny had never been scared of any of the GIW agents, he just hated then with a passion. Not only did they go after him but they went after other ghosts, most of them weren't even dangerous. Danny sighed and brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

He buried his face in the space between his legs and his chest, it had always helped him calm down in the past. After several minutes he felt better and he watched some TV until he heard another knock at the door. Danny took a deep breath and hoped to Clockwork that this time it was the Titans, Danny opened the door and saw that it was.

Danny smiled and let them in as he turned off the TV, he was hoping none of them would notice that his smile wasn't completely genuine. Unfortunately Robin noticed and gave him a, 'we'll talk later' face and Danny wanted later to be delayed for as long as possible. Thankfully he had an excuse to make the conversation wait for at least a couple of hours.

Danny lead the Titans down into the basement and they all stared at the specter speeder. It was actually a newer model of the specter speeder, it was a bit bigger and had green and blue stripes on it. Danny thought it would look better if it was black but the silver color of the metal wasn't the worst color it could be.

Danny opened the door for the specter speeder, "Okay so who's driving?"

Beast Boy gave him a weird look, "Uh, wouldn't you be driving?"

Danny smirked, "Nope, I'm can just fly around in my ghost form, I'm not going to be riding in the specter speeder with you. If you just flew around in the empty air of the ghost zone well, let's just say it wouldn't be fun. The air around ghost lairs is different from the dead space we'll be traveling through, and yes that was a pun."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "What's the difference between the air around ghost lairs and the rest of the ghost zone?"

"There's ectoplasm in the rest of the ghost zone, it’s like water in the sense that it can be a gas, a liquid, or a solid. In the ghost zone there's a lot of ectoplasm in the air, ghost lairs filter most of it out. I can handle the ectoplasm in the air but you can't, hence the specter speeder."

The Titans all mumbled that his explanation made sense before Cyborg took a few steps closer. "I guess I'm driving then."

Danny nodded, "Then let me show you what everything does." Danny pointed to different buttons and told Cyborg what they did and when he was done Danny walked over to the portals controls. He typed the code to open the portal and pressed a red button and the metal doors of the portal opened.

Danny transformed and looked at the five Titans, "So you've got a few options for where we can go first. We can either visit Dora, Frostbite, or Pandora."

Starfire looked excited as she zipped over to him, "May we visit the one named Pandora."

Danny looked at the other Titans and they were nodding, Danny shrugged and looked at Starfire, "Sure." The Titans got in the specter speeder and Danny heard the speeder start up as he went through the portal. The speeder was right behind him and he was about to keep moving when a small green blur barreled into him.

When he looked he saw that it was Cujo, and he smiled and laughed at how excited the little dog was. Cujo licked his face and he laughed again before he turned to the Titans, "This is Cujo, he sort of guards the portal for me." Cujo licked him again and he smiled before he got on one knee and put the dog back down.

He flew back into the air and Cyborg drove the speeder forward after him, Danny waved goodbye to Cujo before he sped off. Danny lead them to an island that looked like how you would picture ancient Greece. The only things that were different were the fact that you could see creatures from Greek legends wondering around.

Danny landed and Cyborg landed the speeder and opened the door so everyone could get out. Once they did Danny cupped his hands around his mouth, "Pandora!"

Not even ten seconds later a huge ghost with blue skin, four arms, and wearing golden armor appeared. There were angry looked purple flames coming from the top of her head, "Who dares call Pandora?!" Then she looked at the halfa and smiled, the flames were gone in an instant, "Daniel!"

Danny smiled and threw his arms out, "Pandora!"

He flew over to her and hugged the large blue ghost as she laughed, "It's good to see you Daniel. Who are your little friends?"

Danny sat on her shoulder, she would have put him there anyway, "Pandora this is Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire." Danny pointed to each Titan and they waved at the ghost, Pandora was much more pleasant now. The Titans didn't know if it was because of Danny or because she knew they weren't enemies but they could see why Danny liked her so much.

Pandora smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, any friend of Daniel's is a friend of mine." She messed up his hair as she said the second part and Danny couldn't stop smiling. Then Pandora turned to Danny, "Would you like to come inside for a moment?"

"Yeah!" Pandora smiled brightly before she turned around and walked inside, the Titans followed. All of the Titans watched Pandora and Danny interact and they thought it was nice that Danny was so happy. Pandora really was like a mother, she was nice to him and she seemed to enjoy being around him.

After Pandora showed the Titans around she turned to them, "I must speak with Daniel alone for a moment, you can wait in that room." She motioned to a door on her right and she walked away with Danny still sitting on her shoulder. The Titans went into the room and Danny wondered what Pandora wanted to talk to him about.

Pandora walked into a room and gently grabbed Danny and set him on the floor on his feet. Danny looked at her questioningly and saw that she was on one knee in front of him with a sad look on her face. "I heard about what happened to you, I'm so sorry Daniel."

Danny gave her a sad smile, "You mean with the GIW?" She nodded and Danny put his hands in his pockets, "It's okay, at least I got out of there, I'm more lucky then some ghosts."

Pandora nodded sadly before she walked over to a large chest and opened it. "I know this probably won't make it better but I got you something." She handed him a small wrapped box and Danny carefully took the box and smiled at her.

"Thanks Pandora." She smiled at him and she put him back on her shoulder as they both walked back to the Titans. Danny put the small present from Pandora into his bag, he wanted to open it later. After going back to the Titans they all decided to leave and Danny said goodbye to Pandora after he gave her another hug.

The next place they went to was Dora's castle and Danny couldn't wait to see how the Titans reached. "Dora!" Danny called the same way he had called Pandora, Danny heard the sound of wings cutting through the air. A large blue dragon landed in front of them and screeched before it saw Danny and it stopped abruptly.

The dragon turned into a girl with green skin and blond hair woven into a braid. The girl smiled at Danny, "Danny, it has been a long time since you have visited my kingdom!" As the girl spoke she gave him a hug and Danny laughed a little as he hugged her back.

Danny looked at the Titans and the first thing he saw was that Robin looked annoyed. The rest of the Titans looked shocked and confused and Danny once again had to hold back his laughter. Once he introduced them to each other they went into Dora's kingdom and Danny flew to the doors.

Dora flew with him and the two talked while the Titans walked after them and Robin kept an eye on Danny. Robin knew that whatever had upset Danny before probably hadn't been good, he didn't look as happy as he had been when he and Pandora rejoined them either. He was worried about his boyfriend, he had already been through enough so seeing him like that broke Robin's heart.

When they walked into Dora's kingdom people on the streets saw them walk in and they cheered. A few of them greeted Danny and the halfa responded to all of them with a kind smile. Dora laughed, "They still celebrate you as a hero."

"I can see that, though I wish they'd calm down a little."

Dora laughed a little as they walking inside her castle and she showed them around. She also asked to talk to Danny alone and Danny had a feeling he knew what she was probably going to say. When they walked into the throne room she looked down with a frown on her face.

"I have heard about what happened, I got you something in the hopes that it would cheer you up!" Dora grabbed something from behind her throne and she handed it to Danny. The box was thin height wise but the box was almost as long as Danny's forearm. Danny smiled at her and they talked as they went back to the Titans, Danny put the box in his bag.

After spending some time in Dora's kingdom Danny and the Titans left and Danny lead the Titans to their next location, the far frozen. When Danny landed all of the Titans looked around before they started shivering a bit and Danny smiled just a little. He went to the back of the specter speeder and grabbed each of them a blanket, he was prepared okay?

He draped a blanket on each of their shoulders but he lingered ever so slightly when he got to Robin. No one noticed except Robin and Danny landed next to him and smiled a little, Robin smiled back. Raven looked at Danny when he took a few steps in the snow, "So who are we visiting?"

Danny smiled wickedly and held up three fingers and counted down, "Three, two, one." When Danny got to one they were surrounded by large snow yeti creatures, the one in blue seemed to be the leader. The one in blue saw Danny and looked slightly confused, "Great one?"

Danny smiled, "Frostbite!" He flew over to the yeti and hugged him, Frostbite hugged him back with a smile.

Danny sat on the yeti's shoulder with a huge smile on his face, "It is good to see you great one, who are your friends?" Danny once again introduced the Titans and Frostbite smiled at them. "If your friends of the great one then you are friends of mine, let us to go the village so you can stay warm."

As Frostbite turned Danny smiled, "Onward Frostbite!"

As they started walking through the snow Cyborg smirked, "Great one huh?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at him and grinned wickedly once more, "Jealous?" After they got to the village the Titans warmed up around one of the fires as Danny talked to Frostbite. While Frostbite and Danny talked Frostbite gave a present to Danny because of what happened and Danny put that in his bag as well.

Frostbite and Danny walked over to the Titans to see if they had warmed up yet. "Are you guys still shivering?" Danny asked. They all said they felt better but they made sure to keep the blankets wrapped around them. Danny laughed a little and saw a group of three yeti's and got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Watch this." The Titans looked at him curiously and Danny flew over to the three yeti's and landed in front of them. "Hi!" The three yeti's let out girlish shrieks and ran in different directions and Danny started laughing while he clutched his stomach.

Frostbite started laughing a little, "Great one please do not mess with my warriors."

Danny looked at him, "Oh come on you're laughing to!" Danny was barely able to get the words out because he was laughing so hard. The Titans laughed at how the yeti's reacted but they didn't know why they had run away from Danny.

Frostbite was able to stop laughing before Danny, "Just don't freeze anyone."

Danny suddenly stopped laughing, "You freeze someone with your ice powers one time!" The Titans told themselves to ask Danny about the story behind that some time but for now they were to busy laughing at Danny. Danny glared at them, "Don't think I won't freeze you to, the other guy was in there for two days."

The Titans tried to stop laughing but they couldn't and Danny ended up laughing with them. Once they calmed down they decided to leave before they froze to death and Danny said goodbye to the yeti's. When they got back to Danny's parents lab it was already about six and the Titans decided to head home.

Danny had been hoping that Robin forgot about wanting to talk to him but about half an hour later he heard a knock on the door. Danny thought it might be the GIW agents again but Robin was standing there looking slightly worried because of how guarded Danny looked. Danny's defenses dropped as soon as he realized that it was Robin and without a word he let Robin in.

Robin walked in and Danny closed the door and he hugged Robin and buried his head in his shoulder. Robin hugged him back and ran a hand through his hair hoping that it would make him feel better. "What's wrong?"

Danny stopped hugging Robin and lead him over to the couch and the two sat down. Danny put his head on Robin's shoulder, "I found out my parents helped the GIW hunt me down."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked at Danny, "How do you know?"

Danny rested his forehead on Robin's shoulder, "Two agents showed up today before you and the others got here. They told me to thank them and that they needed to talk to my parents, I told them to go the fuck away."

Robin felt his blood boil, "Do you know how your parents helped them?" Robin hugged Danny close to him not only in a comforting way but in a protective way as well. Robin didn't know if it was was to make himself feel better to, he didn't want to even think about losing Danny again.

"My parents gave them all of their research, including the stuff about me, and gave them weapons. My parents actually came up with a few of the things they experimented on me with. I hacked into their systems and found all of the files about it, I didn't want to believe it at first but it's actually true."

Robin was certain that if he weren't so worried about Danny he would have run out the door and beat the shit out of someone. Probably one of those damn agents or Danny's parents but he didn't want to leave Danny alone. When Robin was able to look at Danny's face he was surprised that he wasn't crying, he just looked broken.

Robin was seriously thinking about breaking Batman's one rule, and that one rule was not to kill someone. Robin quickly got up and in one swift motion he picked up his boyfriend from the couch and proceeded to walk upstairs. Danny wondered what he was doing but he wasn't able to use his voice at the moment.

Robin laid Danny down on his bed and laid down next to him and hugged him. "You know, I'll probably never get along with your parents now." Danny laughed and the sound was the most beautiful sound Robin had ever heard. Danny couldn't help but smile and he hugged Robin and kissed his cheek and blushed.

"You know you don't have to stay here." Danny said as he hugged Robin.

"That's not happening, I'm staying here because I don't want to leave you alone." Danny laughed again but he didn't try to get Robin to leave, he felt happy when his boyfriend was around. Danny soon fell asleep and Robin smiled and kissed Danny's forehead and ended up falling asleep as well.


	16. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I have a quick question, I'd like to know if you all want this story to stay the way I've been writing it or if you want there to be some villainous plot to tie this whole thing up in a neat little bow. Please tell me which one you want and I'll tell all of you what you all decided in the next chapter. Until next time my dear readers!

When Danny woke up the next day he realized that he didn't have a nightmare. For the first time in over two months he didn't have a nightmare and wake up in the middle of the night. Danny felt like crying tears of joy but he held them back and just smiled before he remembered last night.

Robin had stayed with him because he was worried about him, that explained the arms that were wrapped around him. That probably also explained why he didn't have a nightmare, well who knew. No even a minute later he felt the arms pull him a little closer and he knew that Robin was waking up.

"Morning." Danny said, then Robin remembered what happened and his anger spiked again.

Robin couldn't stay mad when he was with Danny though, "Morning." He said while pulling Danny even closer, Danny laughed but he didn't try to pull away, he was comfortable. "I don't want to get up." Robin said with a slight pout, Danny chuckled and kissed Robin on his cheek.

"I hate to break it to you but the world demands that you face it." Robin laughed and reluctantly let go of Danny and the two got up, Danny stretched and enjoyed his first full night of sleep in several months. Danny grabbed Robin's hand and they both went downstairs and Danny was so glad it wasn't a Sunday.

When it was Sunday Danny's parents had the day off but even then they usually slept in. That's why Danny hadn't spent almost any time with his parents since they had moved, they weren't around anymore. Danny was glad he could hang out with Robin and the rest of the Titans, he didn't feel lonely.

He used to hang out with his friends whenever he was lonely but now that he had moved he couldn't do that anymore. Robin saw that Danny looked sad so he stopped him and hugged him before picking him up. Robin realized that he liked carrying Danny, the blush he had on his cheeks was adorable.

Then Robin realized something, "You need to eat more, you weigh practically nothing."

Danny laughed, "Part of the reason why I'm like that is because of the GIW so you can blame them."

Robin scowled, "Oh trust me I blame them for that and more, I never thought I could hate anyone as much as I hate them." Robin knew that Danny's parents were a close second but he didn't want to say that out loud and risk upsetting his boyfriend. Robin put Danny down once he was in the living room and Danny pulled Robin into the kitchen.

Danny had Robin sit at the table while he looked through the cupboards to see what there was to eat. "Okay I can either make something or we could just have cereal."

Robin raised an eyebrow in skepticism, "You can cook?"

Danny tried to look offended, "Hey! My mother might be bad at cooking but I'm not my mother." Robin thanked his lucky stars that Danny was nothing like his parents, Danny was the most amazing person Robin had ever met. Danny grabbed several ingredients just to prove that yes, he could actually cook.

Danny looked in the fridge, "Do you like strawberries?"

Robin smiled just a little, "Yeah why?" Danny smirked and grabbed the strawberries from the fridge but didn't answer Robin's question. Danny started moving around the kitchen getting things and Robin had no idea what he was making. Within about fifteen minutes there was a plate sitting in front of Robin along with a fork.

Robin gave Danny a weird look but he cut off a piece of the crepe that Danny made and ate it. When he did he froze because of how good it was, his eyes widened, "Oh my god this is amazing." Robin said this so seriously that Danny could help but laugh and Robin smiled. "Seriously I love you even more now."

Danny felt his face heat up and he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head but he was smiling a little. Danny quickly finished his breakfast before telling Robin he was going to go take a shower. Danny took a shower and got dressed and grabbed his bag and wondered why it weighed so much.

Then he remembered the presents in his bag and he wondered if he had time to open them. Then he heard an alarm go off and he raced downstairs and into the lab with Robin close behind. Danny checked the portal and saw several ghosts standing right outside of it and he gave it a questioning look.

Danny turned to Robin, "I'm going to see what's going on, stay here." With that Danny opened the portal, transformed, and flew inside to figure out who was standing outside his portal. When he was through the portal he saw all of his enemies standing there and each of them had a present in their arms.

Without saying a word they all gave him the presents and flew off, Danny was frozen with shock for several seconds. When he finally snapped out of it he turned around and flew back into the portal while making sure he didn't drop anything. When Danny set the presents down and closed the portal Robin looked incredibly confused.

When the portal was closed Danny looked at the stack of presents and Robin walked up next to him. "So, where did all of this come from?"

"My enemies, they just gave them to me and took off."

Robin looked from Danny to the presents and back again, "Why would they do that?"

Danny thought for a second, "Well Pandora, Frostbite, and Dora all gave me presents because of what happened with the GIW, it's probably because of that."

Robin hummed and Danny shrugged, "I might as well take them upstairs." Danny used his powers to levitate the boxes and brought them upstairs and put them on the coffee table. "Okay this is seriously like Christmas but way too early and I hate Christmas."

Robin gave him a strange look, "Why do you hate Christmas?"

"Let's just say I don't have any happy memories of Christmas, at least this seems like it might be better. Even if all of these exploded it would still be better."

"Okay seriously, what made Christmas so bad for you?"

Danny sighed, "Every year my parents would fight about whether Santa was real or not and ended up ignoring me and my sister. One year my mom even brought the turkey back to life and it attacked me, that is why I hide whenever my mom is making anything that used to be alive."

Robin thought the thing about the turkey was kind of funny but the other part was just sad. Robin was seriously thinking about kidnapping Danny at this point, actually that would probably be better than living here. Robin looked at Danny seriously, "Okay, that's it, I'm kidnapping you."

Danny laughed, "What?"

"I'm kidnapping you, honestly I don't want to leave you here alone."

Danny thought for a second, his parents weren't even acting like parents anymore and his sister was in college. Danny shrugged, "At this point I don't know if it's even kidnapping." Robin and Danny both laughed and the two decided to carry the presents to Danny's room. Robin said he'd go to the tower and talk to the other Titans and Danny decided to stay home.

Robin left after kissing Danny's forehead and Danny walked upstairs to see what his enemies got him. He was just hoping one of them wasn't a bomb or something and he didn't get blown up. Danny started with Pandora's gift, it was a small box that was painted white with blue and green designs.

Dora's was next, it was a pair of arm guards that were black with his symbol on them in white. Danny rolled up his sleeves and put them on, they were actually comfortable so he decided to wear them all the time. Danny could easily tell that they were made from a strong metal but they weren't to heavy.

Danny moved on to Frostbites gift which was a new jacket, it had designs all over it that looked like frost. The jacket itself was black and there was a small print of his symbol that was located above his heart if he were wearing it. Danny took off the jacket he was wearing and put Frostbite’s on, it was soft and warm, even to him.

Next was Skulkers, it wasn't a bomb, it was a small dagger that could be used on ghosts. Danny could easily hid it by placing it on the small of his back but he decided to go ghost so he wouldn't have it when he was human. If he was human and was seen with a dagger strapped to his back that might get him in trouble.

After opening most of the gifts Danny was surprised that none of it tried to kill him. Undergrowth gave him a small plant, which didn't try to eat him unlike Undergrowth’s other plants. Vortex gave him an actual tornado in a bottle, it was made out of dark clouds and was self sustaining, it was cool!

Ember actually gave him a guitar that was black and white and had his symbol on it. Technus gave him a new high tech phone that was easily better then any model you could buy. Ghost Writer gave him a new book that Danny was excited to read, it looked really interesting.

Amorpho got him a cool walking stick with a note that said, 'it might come in handy.' Poindexter got him pens with ink that changed color, it literally shimmered like a rainbow when you wrote with it. Youngblood got him a cowboy hat, he was still in his cowboy phase, he'd probably change it soon.

Spectra gave him a hang in there poster with a cute kitten, Danny didn't know if he'd ever hang it up but it was still cute. Nocturn got him a dreamcatcher that looked beyond cool, Danny told himself to remember to hang it up. Box ghost and Lunch lady got him a lunchbox that was black with his logo, it also had a card in it.

The card said that Lunch lady was pregnant and they were having a girl then asked if he had any good names. It then proceeded to say that they wanted to name him the godfather, the two actually weren't Danny's enemies anymore. He had helped the two of them get back together after a fight and ever since then they had been friends.

Danny smiled at all of the gifts and was about to put them away when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked downstairs before opening the front door and saw the Titans standing there. He let them in but he was a little confused why they didn't just call him or something, he could have teleported.

Danny remembered Robin saying he was going to kidnap him but that didn't explain why all of the Titans were there. "Okay I'm a little lost, what the hell is going on?"

Beast Boy put his arm around Danny's shoulder, Robin didn't approve, "We're here to help you get your stuff. You're moving into the tower with us!"

Danny would have protested but at this point he was fine with it, this was how he was getting kidnapped. Danny shrugged, "I'm not even going to ask. You know you could have just called me and I could have teleported right?" None of them had thought about that but they weren't going to admit it.

Cyborg grinned, "Well we're already here so let's move you stuff and go, it shouldn't take that long."

Danny smirked, "Alright then, everything is in my room but just so you know there's wrapping paper everywhere." The Titans were going to question Danny but he didn't give them a chance because he walked up the stairs. He walked into his room with the Titans right behind him and when they saw the various types of wrapping paper their eyes widened, all but Robin's.

Danny transformed and easily levitated everything, he put the presents he wasn't using yet either on his bed or in their boxes. Danny teleported from his room to the kitchen and put the paper in the trash before teleporting back upstairs. It didn't take long to get Danny's things together, Danny could just teleport it but Cyborg insisted on using the T-car.

In truth Cyborg just didn't want Danny to get tired, Danny had said that teleporting could take a lot of power if he was teleporting something with him. Once they got to the tower Danny teleported a few things into his new room after the Titans showed him where he'd be staying. The walls were white because they figured Danny might want to paint them, he actually did.

Beast Boy had been carrying in a long polished wood box that had come from Danny's closet and he looked at it curiously. "Hey Danny, what's in this thing?"

Danny looked at Beast Boy and the box he was carrying, he hadn't even looked at the box for a second and he already knew what was in it. Danny took the box and set it on the bed before he grabbed the key from another polished box, this one was just a lot smaller. The second polished box had been in the box under his bed, he put it there so it wouldn’t be out in the open.

He opened the small box and took out one of the keys inside before making sure it was the right one. He went over to the box and unlocked the lock that was on the box before he opened it. All of the Titans had been curious about what was in the box and Danny almost laughed at how curious they were.

Inside the polished box was a beautiful sword with a green handle, the handle had a dragon curled around it. Under the sword was a ninja outfit that looked real, it didn't look like one of the ones you'd buy at a store or online. There was a story behind the things in the box, Danny told the Titans he'd tell them later.

Danny locked the box again and once everything was in the room he used his powers to put everything where it belonged. Now Danny had to figure out what to paint the walls, then something caught Danny's eye, it was one of his paintings. Danny took the painting out and saw that it was the winter forest scene, that gave him an idea.

Danny had to go out and get the supplies to start painting the room but for now he wanted to take a break. Danny grabbed something from his pocket, it was a small, wrapped candy. Danny unwrapped it, the candy glowed green and looked radioactive, Danny popped it into his mouth and walked out of the room.

When Danny walked out of the room and into the living room/kitchen area he sat on the couch. The only one in the room at the time was Robin, the rest of the Titans were off doing their own things. Danny sat down next to him and Robin noticed when Danny shifted the candy in his mouth.

"What are you eating?"

"It's a candy from the ghost zone, it's basically ectoplasm in candy form, also yes, ghosts eat and drink certain types of ectoplasm. The candy just helps restore my powers if I use them to much, moving stuff with my powers can be tiring."

Robin nodded, "Just don't strain yourself." Danny laughed, he strained himself in the past it's bound to happen in the future. Robin held Danny's hand and Danny smiled, he liked living in the tower already.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to post this chapter early! I didn't get any answers for my question last time so I'm leaving it how it is. Also, I have a second Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover story. If you guys want me to post it then please tell me, now enjoy the chapter!

After the rest of the Titans showed up again Danny hung out with them until the crime alert went off. Robin dashed over to the computer to figure out what was going on and a red dot showed up on the screen. The Titans were off with Danny close behind, Danny knew this was going to be a long day.

When the Titans got to where the signal was coming from Danny immediately recognized who it was. It was Johnny 13 along with his girlfriend Kitty and the ever present Shadow, hence why they had attacked at night. When Johnny saw him he tossed him a box, which Danny asked one of the Titans to hold before sending Shadow after him.

Danny flew into the air and blasted Shadow which only made him angry and Danny sighed. "You know, you need anger management." When Shadow went after Danny again the halfa flew through the air and looked for something, anything, that he could use. Then he saw some lights on top of a building, a concert hall, now he just needed to turn on the lights.

Danny took out his communicator, "Anyone know how to turn on the lights in that concert hall?"

The Titans gave him strange looks but they didn't question him, Cyborg typed something into his arm. "I'm looking into it now."

"Then head over there and turn them on, I can't lose this guy right now and I've still got Johnny and Kitty to worry about." Cyborg ran over to the concert hall while Danny raced around with Shadow right behind him. It didn't take long for Johnny to start going after him to, Johnny seemed to have upgraded his bike.

When Johnny came after him he had a few blasters and missiles on his bike and Danny was blasted full force. He hit the street with a sickening crack from both the pavement and Danny's skull. Danny rubbed the back of his head and came away with blood, that wasn't good.

Danny jumped out of the way right when another blast was about to hit him and he growled. He flew into the air and while he was dodging Shadow Kitty decided to try and use her kiss to make him disappear. Danny was fighting three ghosts at once and he wasn't doing too well, his vision was swimming a little from his head wound.

Danny could really use those lights right about now, he didn't know how much longer he'd last while trying to blast the three as well as run. The Titans wanted to do something but none of them really knew how to use their weapons except Robin. Even then he couldn't get to them and they were moving too fast for any of them to hit without possibly getting Danny to.

After what felt like forever Cyborg called Danny and said he was ready to turn on the lights. "Thank Clockwork, turn them on when I tell you to," Danny flew towards the concert hall. Shadow followed him and as Danny slowed down a little to land Shadow grabbed onto him before trying to crush him.

Shadow hissed at him and Danny laughed, "Let's shine a little light on this problem. Cyborg now!" The lights turned on and Shadow screeched in pain and it dispersed and reappeared near Kitty and Johnny.

Shadow was too weak to fight and hid in their shadows while Johnny glared at him, "You'll pay for that." Johnny said.

Danny laughed and realized that his left side hurt, Shadow had broken two of his ribs when it had been crushing him. Danny shot into the air and went after the two, thankfully it was easier to beat them without Shadow chasing him. Danny captured them in the thermos before flying back down to the Titans and putting the thermos on his belt.

Beast Boy smiled, "Well at least Danny beat 'em." As Beast Boy said this Danny's vision started to swim again.

Robin nodded, "Let's go home team." The Titans turned to leave and Danny took one step before his legs almost gave out and he took a second to steady himself. Something flashed in Danny's mind and he had to fight to stay conscious, his head injury was worse than he thought. Robin realized that Danny wasn't with the rest of the Titans and he looked back at Danny, "Danny?"

The other Titans looked at him and his legs gave out and Danny held his forehead in one hand. The pavement he was looking at blurred and Danny groaned because of the headache he now had. The Titans shouted his name and ran over to him and he once again fought for consciousness.

Danny laughed, "Note to self, never crack your skull during a fight." Danny couldn't hear the Titans talking to him, they were asking when he cracked his skull. Danny slowly stood up and focused on teleporting, he somehow succeeded and ended up in his new bedroom.

Danny grabbed his medical kit, he didn't think he'd be able to get to the medical wing even if he teleported. Danny cleaned the wound and wrapped it before he ate one of his ghost candies, it would help him heal. Danny laid on the bed on his stomach, he didn't want green blood getting everywhere.

Danny closed his eyes and felt his wound already start to heal, ghost food made him heal a lot quicker. It didn't take to long for Danny to hear the Titans enter the living room area of the tower. Danny's head wound was just a scratch now, he took off the bandages and sat on the edge of his bed.

His actual skull needed more time to heal but even that had started to heal, it would only take an hour at most. Being part ghost had its advantages, being able to heal wounds that would be fatal to humans was just one of them. Danny was about to go join the Titans but he heard a knock on his door, at least he didn't have to walk that far.

Danny opened his door and Robin was standing there, Danny was starting to think Robin worried to much. Danny let Robin into his room and closed the door before he sat down on the bed again. Robin sat next to him, "Are you okay?"

Danny laughed, "I'm fine, I was bleeding but it's healed now and the crack on my skull will be healed in less than an hour."

Robin nodded and held Danny's hand, "So who were those three?"

"Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow, I'm guessing I'll have to explain who they are to the rest of the Titans to."

"Yeah, you know they were worried about you when you just disappeared."

"Sorry about that, I didn't think I'd be able to walk and I needed to take care of the wound as soon as possible." He still needed to take care of his headache but it felt better since his wounds were healing. Then Danny remembered his broken ribs, those wouldn't heal until after his head wasn't cracked anymore.

It was odd that the day had started out so well and now it was terrible, well mostly. Danny leaned his head on Robin's shoulder and closed his eyes, it made his head hurt less. Robin gently ran a hand through Danny's hair and Danny felt himself start to fall asleep. Danny mentally yelled at himself, he couldn't fall asleep right now, his head needed to heal first.

The two stayed like this for over forty minutes and Danny realized that his head was almost healed. Then Starfire called saying that it was time for dinner and neither of them wanted to move. They ended up going to dinner reluctantly and Danny felt his ribs act up, it was painful and Danny hoped they'd heal soon.

By the time Danny was done with dinner his head was healed but his ribs had just started healing, he knew there were bruises. Danny went to his room and he flew over his bed and twisted in the air so he landed on his back. He knew he'd probably have nightmares but he was tired and he wanted to sleep for a while.

Danny went to sleep after hearing the rest of the Titans go to their rooms to sleep. Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep only to have another nightmare, a horrible nightmare. He got hurt by the people that had bullied him again but everything after that was different, lately he would see the Titans die but this time it was just darkness. Then Danny heard the screams, the screams he heard before he woke up as a ghost, those horrible screams.

His voice had become one of those tortured screams, they were the screams of people that had died before him. That was what his ghostly wail sounded like, the screams of tortured souls no one remembered, but he did. When they finally stopped he felt like curling up and crying but he couldn’t, something told him this wasn’t the end.

He looked up to see his parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker and Danny walked toward them but they all glared at him. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz?"

"Stay away from us you monster." Sam said and she turned around and left, Tucker and Jazz left right after she did.

Danny looked to his parents, "Mom, dad?"

"Don't call us that, you're nothing but a filthy ghost!" His mother shouted and Danny's parents walked away leaving Danny behind. Then something appeared to Danny's left and when he turned it was the GIW agents and Danny backed up.

"We'll catch you ghost kid, and when we do you'll wish you had stayed dead the first time." Danny turned and ran, he ran until he couldn't see them anymore, until he couldn't hear then laughing. Danny's legs gave out on him and he tried to control his breathing, he needed to calm down.

Then Danny sensed something that made him want to run, he was scared of it. Danny looked behind him to see a huge dark shadow coming toward him, it was even darker then the space around him. He ran but the shadow was faster and he looked back at it again right as it was about to swallow him in that darkness.

He screamed, he reached a hand out hoping someone, anyone would help him, but no one did. He felt like he was drowning, he didn't know if he was under water or if there was something else crushing him. Danny opened his eyes and he thought about giving up, it wasn't like the world needed him.

Then he saw a faint light and he reached for it, it was warm and it gave him hope. Danny didn't feel like he was being suffocated anymore, but something didn't feel right, something was wrong. Danny looked around when he suddenly spotted the Titans and he smiled and laughed in relief.

He reached out towards them but they backed away and Danny stopped suddenly and his smile fell. "Guys what's wrong?" All of the Titans disappeared except Robin and Danny reached out to him hoping he wouldn't leave. "Robin?" Robin turned around and looked at Danny over his shoulder and glared at him.

"This is your fault, leave me alone." Danny started to cry as Robin walked away and disappeared in the darkness. Danny fell to his knees and the splash of landing in a shallow puddle sounded, that was the only sound Danny could hear. Then the scene changed and Danny's eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing, he hoped it wasn't true.

It was Jump city but the buildings were all destroyed and the sky looked red, there was fire and dust in the air. Danny stood up and looked at a building nearby that was destroyed like all of the rest but this one was different. The Titans were partially covered in the rubble and there was blood everywhere Danny looked.

Danny tried to figure out what had happened when he saw him, the one thing he wished had never existed. Danny started to tremble and he felt the tears finally leave his eyes and travel down his face. Dan grinned, "This is your fault you know, you're the one that killed them."

Danny trembled even more as Dan started to laugh, it was cold and mocking, it was a horrible sound. Then Danny woke up and he scrambled out of bed and to a nearby corner away from the door. Frost started covering the walls and floor where he was but he couldn't feel any of this.

Meanwhile Robin hadn't been able to sleep so he wandered the halls of the tower. Robin was passing Danny's door when he hear a thunk, Danny falling on the floor in his panic, and he wondered if he was okay. Robin knocked on his boyfriend’s door but no one answered him and he got worried so Robin decided to open Danny's door.

Robin looked inside the dark room but the moonlight streaming in through the window made it so he could see. At first Robin didn't see anything but then he looked in the corner and saw Danny hugging his knees and shaking. Robin ran into the room after closing the door and he tried to hug Danny but when he got to close frost appeared on his gloves.

Danny continued to shake violently and Robin tried to talk to Danny but Danny didn't react to anything he said. The frost was slowly crawling up the walls and Danny started to mumble under his breath. Robin strained to hear what he was saying but after a minute he could make out the words.

"Just leave them alone, please just leave them alone, I was supposed to die not them, just make it stop, I don't want to hear it anymore, please just kill me, just let me die." Danny put his hands over his ears like he was trying to block out a sound that was to loud.

Danny continued to mumble and Robin wished he could help but he didn't know how. Eventually Robin couldn't take it anymore and he hugged Danny despite the chill and Danny stopped mumbling. The frost stopped spreading and the only chill Robin felt was from Danny's naturally low body temperature.

Danny came to his senses and he realized that someone was hugging him and he couldn't figure out what to do. Robin looked into Danny's eyes and Danny didn't know if this was real or not, he hoped it was real. Danny slowly reached out to touch Robin's face and after he finally did he realized that he was real.

Danny was still trembling violently and Robin touched Danny's hand hoping that it would calm him down. Danny felt like he might cry again but he fought to stop them from forming and he hugged Robin. Robin hugged him back and Danny's shaking subsided a little which Robin was glad for.

Robin picked Danny up and gently set him on the bed and Robin laid down next to Danny and the halfa clung to him like a lifeline. Robin frowned sadly at his boyfriend, what had Danny been through to make him react like this? Robin kissed Danny on the forehead and pulled the covers over them while hoping Danny would be okay.

At first Robin thought it was because of what happened with the GIW but the things he had been mumbling didn't point to that conclusion. Whatever it was seemed to be worse for Danny then the GIW was which made Robin feel horrible. Robin couldn't really help Danny, all he could do was stay with him and that made him feel useless.

Danny, however, felt a lot better knowing that Robin was there for him, it made him feel loved. After over two months of nightmares and dealing with them alone he was glad someone was there for him. He hated being alone when he felt like this but he never wanted to bother anyone with his problems.

After a while Danny stopped shaking and he fell asleep again, Robin ran a hand through Danny's hair. Robin held Danny close and swore to himself that he'd never leave Danny alone to go through that again. Robin fell asleep next to Danny after trying to stay awake to make sure he really was okay.  
The next morning Danny woke up before Robin and he remembered what happened during the night. Danny felt happy because Robin had stayed with him, the halfa sat up and gently shook Robin until he woke up. Robin blinked a few times until his mind woke up enough to figure out what was going on.

Robin hummed, "I don't want to get up."

Danny laughed, "Sorry but you don't have a choice, I'm making you get up but I'll make you breakfast if you do." Robin got up immediately after hearing that and Danny laughed again while Robin smiled. Robin had no idea how Danny was able to jump back so quickly, it was like nothing could affect Danny for long.

The two got up and Robin sat at the table while Danny quickly looked through the cupboards to see what they had. Danny huffed, "Okay I'm going grocery shopping for you guys because this is just sad." There wasn't a whole lot he could use to cook but that didn't mean Danny couldn't make it work.

Danny was able to dig out all of the things necessary to make homemade cinnamon rolls. They were actually going to be vegan cinnamon rolls because Danny remembered that Beast Boy didn't eat anything that came from an animal. At least Danny had made them a few times, he was actually pretty good at it because he had made them for Sam.

Danny was in the middle of putting the cinnamon rolls on plates when the other Titans walked in. Danny transformed and used his powers to set the plates on the table as the Titans sat down. They all still looked half asleep and Danny chuckled a little as he started putting everything away and cleaning everything.

Danny used his powers to put things away while he cleaned up everything else and Beast Boy stared at his cinnamon roll. "Those are vegan by the way." Beast Boy gave a cry of joy and tried the cinnamon roll while the other Titans gave him strange looks. "What, you can make a vegan cinnamon roll you know?"

Danny continued to clean and the Titans ate their cinnamon roll with happy looks on their faces, even Raven. Danny ate his breakfast after the others were already done and had wondered off to do what they wanted. After Danny was done he went to take a shower and change, his morning routine was staying the same.

After Danny was done he went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. After over half an hour of reading the book Ghost Writer had given him Cyborg walked into the room and spotted Danny. "Hey Danny." Danny looked at him and hummed to show that he was listening.

"I wanted to make a portal to the ghost zone, can you help me make the plans for it?"

Danny smiled a little, "Sure, I've got a copy of the plans for the one my parents made, I'll get them for you." Danny got up and walked to his room before pulling out a cardboard box and pulling out a flash drive labeled 'ghost portal.' Danny had a lot of flash drives with different information on them and he didn't want to get them mixed up.

Then Danny remembered that he still needed to paint his room, he'd go out to get the supplies soon. Danny walked out of his room and gave the flash drive to Cyborg, he smiled and left so he could look the plans over. Robin and Starfire walked into the room and Danny looked at them, "I'm going to go out and buy some things, is there anything you guys need?"

Starfire thought for a moment, "I do not believe I require anything."

Danny turned to Robin, "I think I'm good, what are you going to get anyway?"

"I'm going to restock your sad kitchen and get some paint, I'm also going to see if the others need anything."

Starfire left the room, probably to go to her room, and Robin smiled a little, "I can go with you if you want me to."

Danny smirked, "If you think I'd say no your crazy, is there a reason you want to go though?"

Robin looked away with a slight blush, "I just thought you might need help."

Danny laughed, "Well let's find the others and see if they need anything, then we can go." Robin and Danny tracked down the other Titans and asked if they needed anything. Raven asked them to see if they could find a book for her, Cyborg didn't need anything, and Beast Boy didn't need anything either.

Danny and Robin headed into town and the first thing they did was get paint for Danny. Danny got the plastic to cover everything while Robin got the paint colors Danny needed. Danny grabbed brushes as well and once they had everything Danny teleported them both so they could drop everything off.

Then they went to the bookstore to see if they could find the book Raven asked them to get. Not only did they find the book Raven wanted but they found another one she might like and a few they wanted. Danny once again teleported them back to the tower and they gave Raven both of the books.

Robin wondered how many times Danny could teleport before he started getting tired. Robin held Danny's hand as they teleported but he didn't let go once they reappeared again. "Danny isn't all of this teleporting making you tired?"

"A little, I can teleport about ten times before I need to rest."

"You've already teleported five times, are you sure you're okay?"

Danny laughed, "If you're that worried then we can go to the park and rest for a bit."

Robin smiled a little, "I'm okay with that." The two walked to the park and sat on a bench when they found one that wasn't around any people. Danny leaned his head on Robin's shoulder and Robin leaned his head on Danny's and held his hand. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?"

Danny frowned and images from his dream flashed in front of his eyes, "Some things are better left unsaid."


	18. Let Me Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I meant to update this sooner but I forgot! I'm sorry!

After spending some time in the park Danny and Robin got stuff to, 'restock that pitiful kitchen,' as Danny put it. Robin loved spending time with Danny, even if it was just to do some errands, it wasn't so bad if he was with Danny. Of course Robin still wondered what Danny's nightmare had been about but he didn't want to pry.

If Danny ever wanted to tell him he'd listen but for now he'd just be there for him. Robin also found it odd that when he had stayed with Danny before he didn't seem to have a nightmare but this time he did. Robin shook his head and focused on helping Danny find what he needed to get.

After getting everything they needed Danny teleported and they ended up in the kitchen. Danny put everything away using his powers while Robin sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. Once Danny was done he sat next to Robin and absentmindedly used his ice powers to make random things.

Danny tended to use his powers when he wasn't paying attention, it had become a habit. Danny eventually got restless and went to the roof and looked at the darkening sky. Danny ate a ghost candy just to make sure he didn't get to tired and just thought, he thought about everything.

At first he thought about his parents and how they hadn't really been around for most of his life. Then he thought about his sister, how she was always protective but she seemed to always have her face in a book. Of course that lead him to think about Sam and Tucker, they always helped him fight ghosts after he got his powers.

Of course Danny's life took a nosedive when he became a halfa, the bullying didn’t make things better. Then he moved to Jump city and met the Titans and it got better, he felt happy when he had given up hope. Sure there were some ups and downs but he was better than he was, life seemed worth living again.

It took some time for Danny to get better, the only time he felt like his old self was when he was fighting. Aside from that he didn't want to eat, he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, and he felt dead inside. The Titans had helped a lot even though he didn't know what to think of them at first.

Danny was still unsure of how he felt about the Justice League, Flash was nice though. After all they had shipped him off to the GIW and they only felt bad when they found out about what they did to him. At least Flash changed his mind after Danny had saved him, no one had to prove to him that Danny was good.

Then Danny ended up thinking about Robin, Danny really did love him a lot. Robin had helped him a lot when he was depressed just by being nice to him. When he and Danny first got together he didn't give a damn about what happened with the GIW. Sure he hadn't cared in the first place but that made him forget about the pain he was in at the time.

Danny eventually shook himself from his thoughts and went back inside and saw that all of the Titans were in the living room. Danny transformed and he just sort of floated around the room for a while and he got a bit bored. Then the crime alert went off and Robin raced to the computer, "Overload's attacking the power plant."

It was then that Danny remembered who Overload was, it was the thing that had electrocuted him. Danny didn't like that one but he was going to fight it anyway, the Titans were off in a flash and Danny was right behind them. The Titans were a bit nervous about letting Danny fight Overload again but Danny would fight whether they liked it or not.

When the Titans got to the power plant the first thing Danny said was, "Oh shit." Overload was bigger than he was the last time any of the Titans saw him, over eight times bigger. Overload was bigger then the power plant, then Danny noticed that parts of the city had lost power.

The night seemed darker because the lights from the city were almost gone, the only places that had power were the ones with their own generators. After Robin yelled his signature catch phrase the Titans went to work trying to stop Overload. Nothing was working, none of them could really touch Overload and Danny couldn't use his ice powers for much longer.

The candy he'd eaten earlier made it so he hadn't gotten tired as quickly but he couldn't hold on much longer. Danny looked at the other Titans and saw that they were all tired, Danny was the only one that was still able to fight. That's when Danny made a decision, one that he would probably regret but he'd do it anyway.

Danny took a deep breath and flew straight towards Overload and he didn't stop until he was right next to the disk Overload was in. He grabbed the disk and he couldn't hold it back anymore, he yelled in pain and was surprised it hadn't turned into a ghostly wail. The Titans heard the scream but they didn't know what they could do, they couldn't get to him.

Then they realized that Overload was getting smaller, like he was disappearing or something. When he finally disappeared all that was left was the disk Overload was in and Danny but something was odd. When the Titans looked at Danny they realized that he was sparking and his glow was a lot brighter.

Danny suddenly dropped Overload and phased through the wall of the power plant. Danny went straight to the metal they used to help carry the energy to the generator that powered the city. Danny felt like his insides were on fire as he put his hands on the metal and he released the electricity into it.

The Titans looked back when they noticed that the lights in the city were turning back on. Not even thirty seconds later Danny phased through the wall looking pale and in pain. Danny couldn't even take five steps once he phased out of the wall before he collapsed.

Robin and the other Titans ran over to him but Robin lifted his upper body off the ground and saw that he was still breathing. Robin picked him up bridal style, like every other time he had picked him up, and carried him to the T-car. Cyborg opened the door so Robin could set Danny inside and the Titans raced home as fast as they could.

As Cyborg was driving he noticed that Danny seemed to be moving while he was unconscious. By the time they were at the tower it was like he was having a nightmare and was in the process of waking up. Robin carried Danny to the medical wing where he set Danny on one of the beds and everyone did whatever they could think of to help.

Danny soon started thrashing and the Titans were worried he'd hurt himself so they tried to hold him down. Unfortunately they were just thrown off thanks to Danny's strength but none of them were hurt. Then Danny covered his ears like he was trying to block out a horrible sound and he yelled.

None of the Titans knew what to do, they tried to think of something when Danny started shouting. “Leave me alone! Make it stop, just stop, please! Just let me die, kill me!” Danny was starting to cry and the Titans started to panic even more as frost started appearing. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Danny was the cause of it, he couldn’t control it.

None of them had ever thought they’d see Danny cry, he was so strong, it seemed like he could bounce back from anything. Hearing him say that he wanted to die crushed them, Danny was crying and asking to die and they couldn’t do a damn thing. Danny was hugging himself now, he had stopped yelling but the frost was still spreading and he continued to cry.

Danny started shaking, “Help me, someone please help me, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” That was when Robin had enough, he quickly walked over to the bed Danny was on and hugged him. Danny grabbed the fabric of Robin shirt and held it in a death grip as he cried and Robin held Danny close.

The frost stopped spreading and Robin glanced at the other Titans who left while hoping Robin could help Danny. The other Titans waited in the living room while Robin stayed with Danny and ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. The frost completely disappeared and Danny fell asleep with a few tears running down his face.

Robin wiped the tears away and carefully laid Danny in bed and covered him with the blanket. Robin wanted to stay with Danny but he knew the other Titans were worried so he kissed Danny’s forehead and went to the living room. It had taken over twenty minutes to calm Danny down so the other Titans were even more worried than they had been before.

When Robin walked into the room they all jumped to their feet and asked if Danny was okay. Robin put his hands up in surrender, “Calm down guys, Danny’s fine he’s just sleeping.” They all sighed in relief before Beast Boy looked straight at Robin.

“So why was hugging Danny the first thing you did to try and calm Danny down?” That was when everyone stopped and stared at Robin, the poor boy's brain had stopped and he had no clue what to say. He wanted to come up with some sort of lie but his brain only thought of one thing and one thing alone.

The time Danny had a nightmare and Robin had hugged Danny to try and calm him down. It had worked that time and Robin couldn’t bare to watch Danny break down like that, he had to do something. Robin realized that there was only one way out of this, “I’m going to go check on Danny bye!”

Robin left the room as quickly as he could and went straight to the medical bay without even looking back. He walked inside and closed the door before he locked it and he knew that he was blushing, a lot. Robin sat in a chair next to Danny’s bed and held the halfa’s hand, he was hoping Danny would wake up soon.

After waiting for almost two hours Danny finally woke up and Robin had been holding his hand the whole time. When Danny finally opened his eyes Robin smiled in relief and Danny looked around the room before he spotted Robin. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was fried with thousands of volts of electricity."

Robin smiled, "Gee I wonder why?" Robin couldn't be more sarcastic but he was smiling the whole time.

Danny smiled before he saw how worried Robin was, “What happened after I got electrocuted?" 

Robin frowned, “You fainted and we brought you back to the tower, I think you started having a nightmare after that. We all thought you were going to hurt yourself on accident but you threw us off and you started yelling. After that you started shouting and frost appeared so I hugged you to calm you down.”

Danny’s eyes narrowed, “You're leaving something out on purpose, what aren’t you telling me?”

Robin sighed, “You shouted for ‘it’ to stop, I’m not sure what you were referring to though, then you said you wanted to die.” Robin trailed off towards the end and Danny hugged Robin, he wanted to die before but he didn’t now. He had the Titans, he thought of them as family and he loved Robin, he finally had something he wanted to live for.

Robin hugged Danny back and Danny smiled just a little, "I guess you guys probably want to know what all of that was about don’t you?"

"Are you sure you're up for it, you can rest for a bit longer if you want." Robin gave Danny a concerned look, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

"It’s fine, you guys deserve to know, besides if I don't do it now I'll probably try to avoid it anyway I can."

Robin kissed Danny's forehead, "I'll go get the others, try not to move around to much, you might hurt yourself." Robin walked out of the room to get the other Titans and Danny slowly sat up, he was pretty sure his nerves were fried to. He was more fried then fried, well, anything really.

A few minutes later the Titans came in and they all took seats around the room. Danny wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, "Okay who wants to ask the first question?"

Starfire's had shot into the air and Danny blinked before he gestured for her to continue. "What did you do when we were fighting Overload?"

Danny knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation, "Yeah that. Well you see because of the way I half died I can sort of absorb electricity and store it so I can use it later. I haven't been able to do it for that long so I'm still getting used to it and if I absorb too much power at once it can hurt me."

"That's why when Overload shocked me the first time I wasn't actually injured, it hurt but the more I use that power the less it hurts to absorb energy. I'm basically a rechargeable battery."

The Titans thought about that, he did say that ghosts powers had to do with how they died sometimes. It actually made sense, kind of, they still had a lot to learn about ghosts. Cyborg looked at Danny sadly, “I hate to ask this but what about the stuff you were shouting.”

Danny felt his heartbeat quicken just a bit, he didn’t know what to say at first, the words were stuck in his throat. Danny sighed, “Before I moved here I was incredibly depressed, I wouldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep because of my nightmares, and I refused to tell anyone why. I got depressed for a few different reasons, one of them was because of my death day.”

Beast Boy looked confused, “What’s a death day?”

Danny started rubbing his hand, “It’s the anniversary of when a ghost dies, ghosts are known to get depressed on their death days. Not only that but it had been about a year since I started fighting ghosts, I was hurt all of the time and I was constantly hunted because everyone thought I was evil.” Danny took a deep breath, “The bullying just made it even worse.”

All of the Titans visibly tensed and Danny refused to look at any of them as he continued, “I’ve been getting bullied for years. No matter what I did no one would do anything about it so I just let it happen, I didn’t tell my family about it either. My parents were never really around because they were hunting ghosts and my sister was always reading so I just sort of gave up.”

It was kind of sad to the Titans, Danny was such a nice person but his life was so hard. He was ignored by his parents most of the time and was hunted by them the rest of the time. He had been taken by the GIW and experimented on before he had to escape on his own.

Plus now they knew that Danny had been bullied and it was one of the reasons why he was depressed. Danny couldn't seem to catch a break, every time something good happened Danny would get hurt again. Danny was thinking about all of the good things in his life, there was Robin, the other Titans, and his ghost friends, it wasn't a very long list.

Raven looked at him a bit sadly, “What about when you said that you wanted to die?”

Danny was dreading that question, “I used to be suicidal, since we moved I’ve gotten better.” Everyone was relieved that he had said that he had gotten better, it was still sad that he used to be suicidal though.

Beast Boy looked from Robin to Danny, “So what about when Robin hugged you?”

Neither of them moved, it was hard to tell if they were even breathing or not because they were so tense. Then Danny sighed and looked at Robin, “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

Robin rubbed his eyes, “I’ll tell them.” Robin looked at his team, “Danny and I are dating.” No one said anything for several moments, they were all trying to process what they had just been told.

Beast Boy was the first to finally react, “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Robin and Danny almost laughed while the other stared at Beast Boy for several seconds. Danny decided that this was probably a good time to end this Q and A so he looked at them. “I think that’s enough questions for now, plus it seems like you guys need some time to get your heads in order.”

Everyone nodded without saying a word and they all left but Robin stayed behind saying he was going to check Danny's condition and the other Titans nodded and left. Robin sat next to Danny's bed and took his hand, "So that's why you didn't weigh that much when I carried you."

"That was part of the reason yeah. I gained some weight back but because of everything that happened with the GIW I lost all of the weight I gained back and more." Robin moved and sat on the edge of Danny's bed and hugged him, Danny leaned his head on Robin's shoulder.

"There's just one more thing that's been bothering me." Robin said and Danny hoped it wasn't bad.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"You said you couldn't sleep because you had nightmares, how long have you been having them?"

Danny mentally sighed, "Ever since my death day, they've gotten worse since then but I don't get them during the day."

"But when I stayed with you that didn't happen, care to tell me why?"

"I'm not completely sure, no one ever knew about my nightmares and I'm to stubborn to tell anyone about them. That was the first time I didn't have a nightmare since they started."

"What about the one from last night, you were freezing everything, does that normally happen?"

"No, that one was the worst out of all the nightmares I've had so far, I only freeze things when I panic to much. When I panic my core becomes unstable and I freeze things without meaning to, it's only happened two or three times."

Robin hugged Danny closer to him and ran a hand through Danny's hair. "So what was so bad about that nightmare?"

Danny stayed silent for a minute, "At first it was normal, I was getting bullied and got hurt while fighting ghosts. Then everything just sort of disappeared and I heard the screams, the screams from when I died, there were hundreds of them, I hate hearing those screams. After that my parents Jazz, Sam, and Tucker showed up then called me a monster and a filthy ghost and they disappeared."

Danny had to take a deep breath to help stop the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. "Then you and the other Titans showed up and I tried to talk to all of you but the others left. Then you said that it was my fault and you left to, at first I didn't know what was my fault but the scene changed. Jump city was destroyed and you and the other Titans were dead, there was blood everywhere.”

“I didn’t know what happened but it didn’t take long to figure out that I was the cause of it. I was the one that destroyed everything and killed all of you, that’s when I woke up.”

Robin didn't say a word the whole time, he just stared at Danny in disbelief until Danny got to the end. His eyes widened when Danny told him about when he and the other Titans showed up. Danny's voice changed when he got to that point, Robin could tell Danny was trying not to cry.

When Danny was done Robin wished he could say something that would make it better. Danny held onto him and Robin held Danny as close as he could, he didn't want to let him go. Then Robin felt something warm fall onto his shoulder, it didn't take him long to figure out that they were tears.

Robin felt like his heart would shatter into a million pieces, the one he loved was crying and he couldn't do anything to make it better. The worst part that Danny just cried silently, how long had he been crying without making a sound so other people wouldn't hear? Robin ran a hand through Danny's hair again and hoped that it would calm him down.

When Danny finally stopped he wiped the remaining tears away on his sleeve, "Sorry, I don't usually cry."

Robin put his hand on Danny's left cheek and wiped away a few stray tears, "You don't have to apologize." Robin put his forehead on Danny's, "I love you Danny, you don't have to apologize for crying."

Robin kissed Danny's forehead and Danny laughed, "You're such a dork."

"Hey I'm your dork."

Danny smiled, "I know, it's one of the reasons why I love you. So if your my dork then what am I?"

Robin smirked, "You're my fallen star."

"That conversation feel like it happened years ago."

Robin laughed a little, "Yeah it does, now come on."

Robin got up and Danny made sure his legs would support his weight before he got up to. Robin opened the door as he held Danny's hand and the two realized how late it was, it was three in the morning. Robin smiled and picked Danny up which surprised Danny but he wasn't complaining.

Robin walked to Danny's room and opened the door before he laid Danny down on the bed and he laid down next to him. Danny laughed and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Well since you didn't have a nightmare the last time I stayed with you and I'll be to worried about you to sleep I'm staying here." Robin kissed Danny's forehead and Danny laughed before he rested his head on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled and pulled the covers over them and held Danny close as the two drifted off to sleep.

Robin woke up early in the morning and smiled when he saw Danny sleeping peacefully. Danny seemed to have decided to use Robin's chest as a pillow during the night but Robin didn't mind. Robin looked at Danny's digital clock and saw that it was just past eight in the morning.

Robin knew Danny would probably wake up soon, he seemed to need less sleep than normal people. As if on cue Danny started to shift and he opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his mind woke up to. Robin smiled, "Morning."

Danny hid his face in Robin's chest, "I hate mornings."

Robin laughed a little, "Yet your the one that woke up before me when I stayed with you."

"Well yeah, I only need about five hours of sleep so I don't need to sleep as much as you."

Robin laughed again and kissed Danny's forehead, "Well it's time to get up so come on." Danny didn't want to get up, he was comfortable, but he knew that he'd have to sooner or later so he got up. Then Danny remembered that he still had to paint his room and he shot up which surprised Robin a little.

Robin got up and the two went to the living room only to find that no one else was up yet. Danny shrugged, "I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes, I'm going to paint my room today."

"Then why are you taking a shower now?"

Danny smirked, "Because I've painted enough times to know how not to get paint everywhere." Danny went to take a shower while Robin sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. After Danny was done with his shower he changed his clothes into a short sleeved shirt and worn out jeans.

Danny would have worn one of his long sleeved shirts but they were all new and he didn't want to ruin them. Danny pushed everything away from the walls and covered them in plastic as well as the floor. Danny loved his powers because it made it easy to cover the floor with plastic and to move things.

Danny got the paint ready and Danny tried to decide on where he should start with painting. Danny soon decided where to start and after several minutes Danny heard someone yell for him. Danny knew it was Cyborg as soon as he heard the yell and he almost dropped his paint brush.

Not even a minute later his door flew open and Danny used his powers to put his paintbrush somewhere that wouldn't get paint everywhere. "Don't come in here there's wet paint!" Cyborg halted as did the other Titans that were behind him, then Danny spotted a girls wig that was bubblegum pink.

Danny took a cautious step back, "What the hell is that?" Danny had a feeling that they were staring at his scars but they quickly snapped out of it.

"We remembered that you were never initiated." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

Danny got in a battle ready stance, "Oh fuck that." Danny transformed and used his powers to shut the door and used his ice powers to seal it. Danny went back to painting while the Titans tried to get the door open, even if they did they'd be met with a wall of ice.

If they wanted Danny to go through that initiation thing then fine but only after he was done painting. Danny used his powers to paint when his arm got to tired and when he was finally done, after almost ten hours, he left his room. Of course Danny made sure to take care of the plastic and the paint so he wouldn't have to do it later.

When Danny walked into the living room the Titans were waiting for him, Robin gave him an apologetic look. Danny sighed and held out his hand, "Let's just get this over with." The Titans handed him the wig as well as a dress that Danny knew would show off a lot of his scars.

Danny turned around and started walking back to his room, "I'll be back." When Danny was back in his room he looked at his newly painted door. The paint had already dried so it didn't smudge but it looked nice, it completed the look of the room. Danny put on the dress and realized that he was right, it did show off his scars.

The one's from when he was dissected showed as well as some of the other bad ones on his chest. Not only that but all of the ones on his arms were showing, hence why Danny put his arm guards back on. Most of the ones on his legs were showing to, at least the ones on his stomach weren't showing.

The ones on his back weren't really showing either because the back of the dress wasn't low. Danny was going to hate the wig, he could deal with a dress but the wig was just ridiculous. Danny eventually walked out of his room and into the living room with his arms crossed.

Danny walked into the room and the Titans immediately looked at him, Danny's face was neutral. "I can honestly say that this isn't the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." The Titans were to shocked to say anything, he actually made it look good somehow. Robin was sure he would have fallen if he were standing, thankfully he was sitting on the couch.

Robin, or any of the Titans for that matter, had no idea how a guy could make a bubblegum pink wig and a pink dress look good. The arm guards didn't even look bad with the outfit which was odd, after all arm guards wouldn't usually go with a dress. A lot of Danny's scars were clearly visible and everyone in the room could tell that it hurt to get some of them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were pretty sure that if Danny actually was a girl they would have a crush on him. Starfire and Raven were slightly jealous that they couldn't make something like that look good. Robin's brain had immediately halted as soon as he saw Danny, his boyfriend was in a dress and looked more amazing then any girl he had ever seen.

Danny took off the wig, "Okay since you're just staring at me I'm going to leave." Danny walked out of the room so he could change and the Titans seemed to snap out of their shocked states. When Danny came back into the room he was wearing his usual outfit as well as his jacket.

Danny sat down on the couch and he just thought for a while, the first thing he thought about was when he had walked in wearing the dress. The Titans seemed to freeze and no one said anything at all which was weird. When Danny looked around and saw the look on Robin's face he wanted to make a sassy comment.

The only reason he didn't was because the other Titans would have heard it and that would have been embarrassing. They might know that they were dating now but that didn’t mean it was okay to say shit like that. At least he was out of that damn dress, it was a bit to pink for him and it was a bit short.

When everyone went to bed Robin and Danny went to Danny's room, when Robin saw what Danny painted he was amazed. It was a winter scene in the forest, the trees were covered in snow but the space above them showed the sky. Danny painted it so it was a night scene and whole thing looked like it was real. Danny stared at the stars he painted for a minute as he drifted off to sleep, he didn't think anything could ruin his life right now.


	19. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post of the year! Hooray!

Danny woke up before Robin and rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up a bit. He gently shook Robin to wake him up and Robin kissed him for a second before he actually got up. Danny made breakfast since Robin asked him to, he probably would have anyway, and the two ate while they waited for the others to wake up.

Danny kind of just wanted to cuddle but he knew that the others would be up any minute so that wasn't really an option. Danny just went to take a shower and get dressed, Robin said he was going to go train when he had a thought. "Do you want to train with me after you're done?"

Danny was hesitant, "I don't know if that's a good idea, I did hurt you last time."

Robin put his hand on Danny's left cheek, "It was an accident, things like that happen all the time. Besides you don't have to spar with me if you don't want to, I just like spending time with you."

Danny laughed, "You are such a dork, fine I'll train with you but only after my shower." Robin smiled and Danny left so he could take a shower and get dressed before he trained with Robin. Danny took a little longer in the shower then normal because he wanted some time to relax, the warm water calmed him down.

Danny got dressed and debated whether or not to wear his jacket before he tied it around his waist. Danny settled for wearing a long sleeved shirt and his arm guards, he rarely took them off since he got them. He wouldn't wear them when he was painting because he didn't want to ruin them but other then that they were strapped to his arms.

Danny walked into the training room to see Robin practicing with the ghost hunting bow staff. The bow staff was lighter than a normal one so it wasn't exactly like using the metal one he had. When Robin heard the door open and close he looked to see Danny walking in and he smiled, Danny smiled back.

Danny started by simply balancing on a rather precarious looking rope that was high off the ground, one wrong move and you'd fall to the ground. Danny did some flips and tricks on it with the ease of someone that had done it hundreds of times and the grace of, well, Danny. Robin looked at him from time to time and wondered if he was that graceful because he was a ghost or because he was naturally like that.

Robin had been training for a long time to but he wasn't that graceful, Danny had a lot of control over his movements. After balancing on the rope and doing tricks while staying balanced Danny moved to the floor.

Danny balanced on nothing but his thumb with his body perfectly balanced in the air. Danny was basically doing push-ups on nothing but his thumb with his body in the air, it was harder than it looked. Danny did about a hundred before Robin wondered how many of those he could do before he had to stop.

Danny's other arm was on his lower back, he'd use that arm later but for now he was using his right arm. Danny could actually do the same thing on a chair that was tilted forty-five degrees but he didn't have a chair right now. After Danny had done over three hundred the other Titans came in and soon spotted Danny.

Beast Boy walked over, "Dude how many of those have you done?"

Danny finished the one he was doing before he answered, "Three hundred seventy two." Danny continued and kept track of how many he did in his head as the Titans went to do their own thing and wondered how much longer Danny would last. Danny was focused solely on what he was doing, he still wasn't tired though, he wasn't even halfway done.

After over seven hundred he started to sweat a bit but he could keep going for a while. The Titans estimated that Danny had done almost a thousand of those things and he was still going. No one wanted to disturb Danny but they wanted to know how many he had done, he was at one thousand one hundred twenty six.

After exactly one thousand five hundred Danny switched to his other arm and began again. After another set of one thousand five hundred Danny moved on to target practice, he transformed and blasted the target with his ecto-blasts. Then Danny fought moving objects in the air, by this time Danny decided to listen to music on his phone.

Danny had earbuds that hooked to his ear and he used just a bit of sticky ectoplasm to make sure they stayed in his ears. Danny hadn't even noticed that the Titans were staring at him when he started fighting in the air. Danny looked just as graceful as he was when he was ice skating but it was deadly at the same time.

His moves assured the defeat of whoever was unfortunate enough to challenge him. Danny destroyed each of the targets with ease, the way he was moving looked like he was dancing to the music he was listening to. Danny was really good at fighting on the ground but in the air he seemed to be on a completely different level.

When Danny was done training all of the targets were destroyed and Danny had gotten rid of all his extra energy. That was when Danny got a call on his phone and he took one look at the caller ID before he walked out of the room. Danny teleported to his room and transformed so his voice wouldn't echo like it did in his ghost form.

Danny answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Danny where are you, we need to talk to you." It was Danny's mother, she didn't sound worried at all, she really hadn't realized that he'd been gone for several days.

"You're talking to me right now." Danny felt like being a smart ass.

"I mean in person Daniel." Okay when his mother used his real name that meant she was being serious.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Danny refused to call that place home, he had only been at the tower for a few days and it felt more like home then when he lived with them. Was a place really home when you felt like a stranger there, when the people you were coming home to didn't seem to care where you were?

Danny didn't know the answer to that but he was pretty sure it was no, at least it was to him. Danny sat in his room for a few minutes before he walked into the living room and found the Titans already there. Starfire looked up and saw the expression on Danny's face, it was one that said he really didn't want to do something.

"What is wrong friend Danny?" The other Titans looked towards Danny who had started rubbing his eyes in irritation.

He wasn't irritated because of them, "My mother just called, I have to go talk to her and my dad." None of the Titans liked that idea, they didn't really like Danny's parents and they were about to protest when Danny spoke again. "I'll be back as soon as I can, if something bad happens I'll call."

Danny transformed and teleported so he was near his house and out of sight so no one would see him. Danny transformed back into a human and walked towards his house filled with dread. When Danny was outside the front door and took a deep breath before he slowly opened it.

The first thing that Danny saw was his parents, they stood up from the couch as soon as he walked in. Danny closed the door and took about seven or eight steps into the room before Danny's parents stood in front of him. Danny looked at them and his parents smiled, "Danny, you really have gotten better." Danny's mother hugged him.

Danny gently but firmly pushed her away so she'd stop hugging him, "Uh yeah. So why did you want to talk to me?" Danny had a bad feeling, he didn't know what it was but his guard was up.

"Well your mother and I have been talking." Jack said.

"We want to move back to Amity park Danny." Maddie said.

Danny felt his mind come to a screeching halt as soon as he heard those words, it took a split second for Danny to protest. "What why?"

"We only moved here so you'd get better, now that you are there's no reason to stay here." Jack said.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Yeah moved here, as in for longer than summer vacation."

"Now Danny-" Maddie said.

Danny wasn't letting this go, "No, you can't just be gone every day since we got here then suddenly tell me you want to move back. I like it here, I have friends here, I don't want to move back."

"Danny-" Jack said.

"Don't, just don't, you can't just never be around then suddenly act like parents. You didn't even notice when I was gone for several days, you didn't even care. What kind of parents don't give a damn if their kid disappears, how can-" Danny was cut off and his eyes widened.

Maddie put her hand to her mouth when the realization of what she had done hit her. She had just slapped Danny and everyone in the room was frozen for several seconds. Danny suddenly turned on his heel and dashed to the front door before he threw it open and slammed it closed behind him.

Danny ran down the street even when he heard his parents calling after him, he didn't look back. Danny hid and transformed before he teleported to the bottom level of the tower, he was a few feet in the air when he appeared. Danny landed on his feet but because of the shock he fell to his knees but he quickly got up.

Danny transformed and put his hood up as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the living room. As soon as the doors opened Danny quickly walked from the elevator to the hallway that lead to his room. The Titans asked Danny what happened but he didn't answer, he just walked a little faster and kept his head down.

Danny went into his room and sat on the edge of his bed, he knew there was already a red mark where his mom had slapped him. It would be gone in less then twenty minutes but until then he'd just stay in his room. It still stung which was the worst part, he might not be bleeding but it still hurt.

Meanwhile the Titans were worried about Danny, they knew he was trying to hide something. His hood had been up, he wouldn't say a word to them, and he didn't look at anything but the floor. It was just a question of what he was hiding, it probably had something to do with his parents.

After several minutes Robin couldn't sit still anymore, "I'm going to go talk to him." Robin left the room and the other Titans hoped Danny was okay, he had already been through a lot. Robin stopped in front of Danny's door and knocked, he waited for a few seconds before Danny opened the door.

Danny saw that it was Robin and he opened the door so he could enter the room. Danny sat on his bed as Robin closed the door and sat down next to him and gave Danny a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Danny sighed, "My parents want to move back to Amity."

"What?!" Robin didn't want Danny to leave, he was his boyfriend, he was a Titan, he wouldn't leave them right?

"I told my parents I didn't want to leave and I started arguing with them then..." Danny looked at his hands.

"What?"

Danny mentally sighed, "My mom slapped me." Danny took off his hood and turned to Robin with the red mark clearly visible. Robin's eyes widened and he lightly touched the red mark and Danny sharply inhaled and flinched a little. "It still stings a bit, it'll be gone soon."

Robin felt fury rise in his chest, Robin wasn't going to let this happen anymore, he'd talk to Danny's parents himself if he had to. Robin hugged Danny and after a few minutes Danny started feeling a bit tired. Robin picked Danny up and put him in bed as he threw the covers over him.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" Danny nodded and Robin smiled and kissed Danny's forehead before he left the room and heading straight to the kitchen. Robin was still pissed when he walked into the kitchen and the Titans knew something was wrong.

"What's up Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin seemed to be glaring at the ice pack he had gotten from the freezer. "Danny told me what happened."

The Titans full attention was on Robin in an instant, "What happened?" Raven asked.

Robin told them what happened to Danny and they were all pissed, Robin was more angry than any of them though. His boyfriend, his fallen star, had been slapped by his mother and was now hiding in his room. Robin walked back to Danny's room and the poor halfa was lying on his side with his still red cheek off of the pillow.

Robin sat down next to him and placed the ice pack on his cheek, Danny opened his eyes and looked at Robin. Danny smiled a little, "I could have just made some ice you know."

Robin smiled, "Just humor me, are you okay?"

Danny hummed, "I'm fine, I've been through worse, this is nothing."

Robin still had no clue how Danny could be so strong, he'd been through so much and yet he just kept getting up and brushing himself off. He kept fighting despite how many times he got hurt, no matter how many scars he got from it. Robin kissed Danny's forehead and laid down next to him, Danny rested his head on Robin's chest.

After about ten minutes Danny put the ice pack on his nightstand and Robin saw that the red mark was gone. Danny wasn't affected by the cold really, if he were to walk in snow without his shoes he wouldn't be cold at all. Robin tried to think of something that would get Danny's mind off of his parents but he couldn't think of anything.

Danny thought of something instead, "Guess what I just realized."

"What?"

Robin looked at Danny questioningly and Danny smirked, "Kitten and Kitty are actually pretty similar."

"How so?"

"Well when Kitten broke up with her boyfriend she forced you to go to the prom with her. When Kitty broke up with her boyfriend she overshadowed a girl I know and dated me."

"What?!"

Danny laughed against Robin's chest before he continued, "It was kind of funny. Kitty broke up with Johnny because he was checking out every girl he saw and Kitty left. Johnny hates me and she knows that so she overshadowed a girl named Paulina, she ended up driving me crazy and I got her and Johnny back together."

Robin had a look that said, 'I am not amused,' and Danny laughed again. "Are you jealous or something?"

"No of course not." It couldn't be more obvious that Robin was jealous, Danny found it cute.

Danny kissed Robin's cheek, "Calm down, I like you a lot more than her anyway. But that's not even the funniest part."

"Then what is?"

"After Kitty stopped overshadowing Paulina Kitty went back to the ghost zone with Johnny and Paulina fell in love with my ghost half."

Danny laughed but Robin's eye seemed to be twitching, "Okay if you weren't moving before you're definitely not moving now. You're mine." Robin hugged Danny close to him and Danny laughed as he hugged him back.

"Well I wasn't planning on it anyway." Robin kissed Danny's forehead and the two accidentally fell asleep. When it was morning Danny found a tack and put up the dream catcher Nocturn had given him. The two might be enemies but when ghosts gave their enemies gifts they were usually chosen with care.

Danny put the box Pandora had given him on his nightstand along with the tornado in a bottle. Danny had the small plant from Undergrowth on the desk in the room along with the pens from Poindexter. Danny put the card from Box ghost and Lunch lady in one of the drawers.

The walking stick from Amorpho was leaning against the desk and the guitar from Ember was leaning against the nightstand. Danny had played a few short tunes on it when he was alone because he didn't want to get out of practice. Danny had the poster from Spectra and the cowboy hat from Youngblood in his closet, he didn't have a reason to use them right now.

When Danny went back into the living room the Titans were all doing what they usually did. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was cooking something from her home world, and Robin was looking through stuff. This time Robin was going through his utility belt and re-stocking it, he used a lot of stuff from that belt.

Danny was in his ghost form at the time so he just floated around the room until his ghost sense went off. Danny raised an eyebrow and was soon tackled from behind and Danny, along with the one that tackled him, fell to the ground. The Titans all jumped when they heard the thump from the two crashing to the floor.

Danny looked around and saw Box ghost floating back into the air and the Titans were getting ready for a fight. "Boxy what are you doing here?"

"Beware! Ghost child you must help me, my wife is driving me mad and I don't know what to do!"

Danny rubbed his head once he got up and looked at his friend, "She's pregnant Boxy. She's going to be a bit, well, difficult to get along with for a while, what happened anyway?"

"She got mad at me and now I fear I am going to face my doom. Beware!"

Danny face palmed, "If it makes you feel better I'll help you take care of her until you can do it yourself. I'll have to run off to help these guys sometimes but I'll do my best, deal?" Box ghost grinned and gave Danny a bone crushing hug, "Still a halfa Boxy." Danny managed to say with the last of the air in his lungs.

Box ghost let him go, "I apologize for crushing you with my hug of doom!"

Danny heard Raven clear her throat and remembered that the Titans didn't know what was going on. "Danny who's this?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh right, guys this is-" Danny was cut off by Box ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD!"

Danny laughed a little, "That." Box ghost then grabbed Danny and flew out of the tower hoping his wife wouldn't kill him. The two went through the portal in Danny's parents basement which had been left open for some reason. Danny didn't like being anywhere near the house his parents lived in, all of his senses told him to stay away.

At least the Titans had 'kidnapped' him so he didn't live there anymore, he didn't want to see his parents for a long time. Once the two got to Box ghost's and Lunch lady's shared lair they walked inside and Danny smiled a little. The place was well kept thanks to the couples compromise from when they had moved in together.

It looked like a normal house on the inside, the outside had two smaller parts for each of the ghosts that they personalized. Danny looked around and saw Lunch lady sitting on one of the recliners, probably because her feet hurt. Danny walked up to her and when she saw him she smiled, she was nice when she was your friend.

"Hello Danny, I wasn't expecting you to drop by."

Danny smiled, "Boxy asked me to help take care of you, he's a bit clueless on what to do." Danny heard Box ghost shout hey from another room and both Danny and Lunch lady laughed.

Lunch lady looked him up and down, "You've changed your clothes."

"Yup, I look cooler in this then a hazmat suit."

Lunch lady laughed again, "I can see how that might be true." Danny smiled and got to work instructing Box ghost on how to take care of his pregnant wife. As it turned out Box ghost was a quick learner, it took a few hours to tell him what to do. When Danny left he told them he'd drop by when he could and check on them and he said goodbye.

Danny went through his parents portal and flew out of there as fast as he could and flew to the tower. He would have teleported but he felt like taking a short flight just to clear his head a little. When he got back to the tower he landed on the couch and was now realizing that he was tired again.

Danny had told Lunch lady that they could name their kid Box Lunch and she liked it, Box ghost thought it was a good name to. He had been running around helping set things up for when Box Lunch was born. Lunch Lady was about six months pregnant so they needed to get that stuff done anyway.

Danny told Box ghost what to do and gave him a few tips on how not to piss off his wife while he was at it. Most of what he did was build stuff for the nursery, thank god it was already painted. Danny was tired since he had used his powers to make it easier to put the damn things together.

Danny sat on the couch for about an hour before his eyes wouldn't stay open and he went to his room. Robin had snuck away when no one was paying attention and went to Danny's room. Danny was back in his human form and he was curled up on his side, Robin walked over and moved some hair out of Danny's face.

Danny was still barely awake at the time but he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Robin. Robin smiled back, "I'm guessing you're pretty tired."

Danny hummed, "I built a bunch of furniture for when Box Lunch is born."

"Box Lunch?"

"Daughter of the Box ghost and the Lunch lady, they asked me in a card if I had any good names. They also named me godfather so I'll probably be babysitting a lot, I'm warning you now."

Robin laughed and laid down next to Danny, "I don't know if a baby would like all of us." Danny hummed and moved closer to Robin as he drifted off to sleep as Robin ran a hand through Danny's hair.


	20. Ghost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters might start getting shorter now because life hates me but I'm trying guys!

Danny had been staying with the Titans for a little over two months and he could honestly say that he was happy. Ghosts and villains had been attacking the city but they had been defeating them when they showed up. Danny had been visiting Box ghost and Lunch lady whenever he could to make sure that they were both okay and they were doing well.

At this very moment they were taking down Plasmus, again, this was the third time since Danny had moved here. What Danny didn’t know was that his sister Jazz had come back from college to visit him and his parents. When Jazz got to the house via cab she walked inside and her parents were there since it was Sunday.

She hugged them before she realized that Danny wasn’t there, “Where’s Danny?”

Her parents looked at each other before Maddie answered, “We haven’t seen Danny for over two months, he got angry at us and ran off.”

Jazz was both shocked and confused, “Why did he get angry at you?”

Jack sighed, “We wanted to move back to Amity but Danny said he didn’t want to and ran off.” His parents didn’t want to mention the fact that Maddie had slapped Danny so they left that part out. Jazz saw that the TV was on and a news report about the Titans was on and Jazz remembered that Danny had talked to them before.

The report didn’t say anything about Danny but Jazz figured that it was her best bet, “I might know where he is.” Jack and Maddie looked at each other in shock before looking at Jazz again, they hoped that she really did know where he was. After going to titans towers Jazz looked at the door before she knocked, the titans should be back by now.

The Titans had all been in the living room at the time, Robin and Danny were sitting on the couch and Danny had his head on Robin’s shoulder while they held hands. Raven was on the other side of the couch reading a book, Starfire was making lunch, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the floor playing a game. When Jazz knocked the computer beeped and Cyborg paused the game to check it.

When he did his eyes widened a bit and he looked at the others, “Uh, you might want to see this.” They all got up to look at the screen and when they all saw it they were shocked, a few of them were also angry. When Danny saw his parents at the front door he froze for a second and Robin tightened his grip on Danny’s hand a little.

Beast Boy looked at him, “What do you want to do Danny?”

Danny thought for a second before he answered, “I’m going to talk to them.”

Robin looked at him, “Do you want us to go with you?”

Danny nodded a little, he didn’t say anything but the titans knew that he didn’t want to face his parents alone. They all took the elevator downstairs and walked to the front door, Robin wouldn’t let go of Danny’s hand and Danny didn’t want him to. Starfire opened the door and the three looked around before they spotted Danny next to Robin.

Maddie smiled, “Danny!” She moved to try and get to him but the titans blocked her, Robin stood in front of Danny a little in a protective way. Maddie got a bit angry, “Let me see my son.”

Raven looked at Maddie, “After what you did, I don’t think so.”

Jack glared at the titans, “He’s our son.”

Robin glared right back at Jack, “And he’s our friend.” Jazz looked at Robin and Danny before she saw that they were holding hands and her eyes widened just a bit. Danny moved just a bit closer to Robin and Robin gave Danny a concerned look before glaring at his parents again. Jazz looked straight at Danny, “Danny.”

Danny looked at her before he looked away, Maddie glared at the teens before her eyes landed on Danny again. “Danny, just come with us so we can go home.”

Danny was a bit shocked but then he got pissed, “I am home.”

Maddie was shocked and Jack looked at Danny, “Danny, let’s just talk about this.”

Danny tightened his grip on Robin’s hand a little, “There’s nothing to talk about, this is my home.”

Jack and Maddie looked like they were getting ready to force Danny to go with them but Jazz stopped her parents, “Mom, dad, stop.”

Maddie gave Jazz a shocked look, “Jazz, your brother can’t stay here, he has to come home.”

Jazz shook her head, “No he doesn’t, they’re his friends, they care about him, he’s happy here.”

Jack looked at Jazz like she was crazy, “He was happy at home.”

Danny glared at his parents, “Bullshit.”

The three looked at Danny in shock and Maddie gave Danny a confused look, “What did you just say?”

“I said that’s bullshit, I wasn’t happy, Amity Park wasn’t my home and neither was that house. I like living with the titans, they’ve done nothing but help me since I met them, they’re my friends.” The titans smiled at him and Danny’s parents had no clue what had gotten into their son.

Jack spoke in a warning tone, “Danny, we’ve loved you and taken care of you since you were born. We’ve never hurt you, just come back home and we can talk this out.”

Danny laughed humorlessly, “Never hurt me? The last time I saw you she slapped me,” He pointed at Maddie, “And that’s not even the worst that you’ve done.”

Maddie looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

Danny hesitated for a minute but a nod from Jazz told him that he should tell them. Danny didn’t let go of Robin’s hand but he did move away from him a bit as he looked his parents dead in the eye. He transformed and his parents gasped but Jazz just smiled sadly at her brother, Danny stared at his parents with glowing green eyes.

It then clicked that Jack and Maddie had hunted Danny, constantly said that they’d tear him apart if they caught him, and helped the GIW catch him. Jack spoke just barely above a whisper, “You're the ghost boy.”

Danny didn’t say a word, Maddie then glared at him, “You're not my son, you’re just a filthy ghost.”

Danny’s eyes widened just a fraction but he overcame his shock rather quickly, “You know, I expected that.”

Jazz looked at Danny sadly and Jack glared at him as well, “My son’s dead, you're not him, you're not even human.”

Danny had expected the harsh words but they still hurt, Danny took a small step back. “If that’s what you think then fine, I’m not going to defend myself when I know you're not going to change your minds.” Danny’s hand trembled a bit as Danny’s parents walked away, he used his powers to close the door.

Danny let go of Robin’s hand and phased through the ceiling, he flew to his bedroom and he started to cry. The titans headed to the elevator and once they got to the living room they all went back to what they were doing. The only one that didn’t was Robin, he went straight to Danny’s room to see if he was okay.

Robin knocked on the door and when he didn’t receive an answer he opened the door. Danny had his back pressed against the headboard of his bed with his knees to his chest and his head hidden in the space between his legs and his chest. Danny was crying but he didn’t make a sound, Robin frowned and walked over to him before sitting down next to him.

Danny hugged him and buried his head in Robin’s chest, Robin hugged him close and hoped that he’d be okay. He was pissed at Danny’s parents but he was more worried about Danny, he hated seeing him cry. After over half an hour Danny had finally stopped crying and Robin gave him a worried look. “Are you okay?”

Danny wiped away some of his remaining tears, “I wish I could lie and say yes but you’d call me out on my bullshit.”

Robin wiped away Danny’s tears, “I’m sorry.”

Danny shook his head, “It’s not your fault, I’m just not at my best right now.” Robin hugged Danny and the halfa hugged him back, Danny was glad that he seemed to have run out of tears. Danny eventually fell asleep because of how exhausted he was due to his crying, Robin laid down next to Danny, he didn’t want to leave him alone.


	21. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this is a little late but I have exams at school so I don't have a lot of time to write. I'm sorry but I'm trying!

The next day Danny was still depressed, the harsh words his parents said still echoed in his head. Robin didn’t want to leave Danny but he wanted to give Danny some time to be alone so he could work things out for himself. All of the titans were worried about Danny but they were also mad at his parents, they didn’t know the first thing about ghosts, let alone Danny.

At around one in the afternoon the titans got an alert that there was someone at the door. Robin swore that if it was Danny’s parents he’d send them to the hospital after beating the shit out of them. When the titans looked to see who it was they say that it was the titans east, Robin felt his heart stop.

There was no way Danny could meet new people right now, he literally cried himself to sleep last night. Beast Boy looked at Robin, “What should we do, do you think Danny can meet them right now?”

Robin shook his head, “No, I couldn’t even talk him into getting out of bed this morning, he hasn’t even eaten. I doubt he’d be up for meeting new people right now.”

Cyborg looked at the titans east, “Then what should we do?”

Robin thought for a second, “We might as well let them in, just don’t tell them about Danny yet. I’ll talk to him but he probably won’t want to deal with new people right now, just don’t mention Danny.” Robin walked to Danny’s room as the other titans went to the front door to let titans east in.

When they opened the door the five were smiling, Speedy looked around but he didn’t see Robin. “Where’s Robin?”

Raven looked at him, “In the tower working, as usual, he’ll probably leave that mountain of papers on his desk soon.” The titans invited the titans east inside while Robin knocked on Danny’s door before going inside. Danny was sitting up in bed solving a rubix cube, Robin looked at Danny sadly before he went to sit next to him on the bed.

Robin hesitated for a second before he spoke, “Where’d you get the rubix cube?”

Danny had solved the rubix cube so he put it down, “I had it in one of my boxes. I use it when I’m trying not to think about something, it’s a good distraction at times like this.”

Robin felt bad for his boyfriend, he didn’t just lose his parents, they had disowned him, they turned their backs on him. Robin hugged Danny, “I’m sorry.” Danny hugged Robin back and he mentally sighed, “Some people came to visit, I’m not going to make you meet them if you don’t want to.”

Danny thought for a second, “I don’t know.” Danny had no clue if he wanted to meet them or not, he was still trying to get over what his parents said.

Robin hugged him a little tighter, “You can just stay here, if you decide to meet them later you can, just stay here for now.” Danny nodded as a few tears escaped his eyes and Robin ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. Once Danny calmed down Robin kissed his forehead and left the room, Danny decided to grab his sketchbook.

Robin walked into the living room and saw that his team and the titans east were there. Aqualad saw Robin walk inside, “There you are, how much paperwork did you have?”

“Mountains of it.” Robin looked at his team asking a silent question and they all shrugged, it was the best excuse they could come up with. Robin looked at the titans east again, “So why are you all here?”

Bumblebee answered, “The criminals in our town decided to take some time off so we decided to visit.”

Robin nodded before Beat Boy walked up to him and whispered, “How’s he doing?”

“Not very well.”

Robin’s team had gathered where he was and Cyborg crossed his arms, “I can’t blame him for being upset.”

Starfire looked worried, “I do hope he will be alright, he seems so sad.”

Raven actually looked a bit sad, “His parents basically said that they hate him, it’s not something you can get over that easily.”

The titans east say the titans talking, Mos and Menos looked at each other as Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. “What are you all whispering about?”

Robin immediately responded, “Nothing.” The titans east were about to ask questions when they heard a loud thump and the two teams went to see what it was. The titans knew that it came from Danny’s room so they opened the door but the halfa was nowhere to be seen.

The book Ghost Writer had given Danny was on the floor and his sketchbook was on the bed. Raven mentally sighed, “He’s gone.”

The titans east looked confused but Beast boy spoke before they could say anything, the green teen grabbed Robin’s shirt. “We have to find him Robin, what if he got taken again, what if he ran off, what if something else happened to him, we have to find him!”

“Beast Boy-”

Robin was cut off by Starfire, “He was upset, he might get injured.”

Robin was about to talk but Cyborg cut him off, “What if he needs our help, we can’t just leave him out there.”

After another minute of the titans saying that they needed to find Danny Robin had enough. “Guys!” The titans quieted down immediately, “We’re going to find him, we’ll split up and look for him in town.”

Aqualad suddenly spoke, “Hold on, who’s gone, why do you need to find them, and what’s going on?”

Robin mentally sighed, “We don’t have time to explain now.”

Bumblebee spoke, “Then we’ll help you look, you can explain on the way.”

Robin mentally sighed, “Fine, Cyborg and Bumblebee will look downtown, Starfire and Aqualad look in the abandoned part of town, Beast Boy, Mos, and Menos check the pier, Raven check in town, Speedy and I will check places he usually goes.”

Everyone nodded and they went to see if they could find the halfa, the titans were all worried. Before that Danny had been in his room drawing when his breath fogged up, there was a ghost nearby. Danny got up and knocked over a book in the process before he phased out of the tower to find the ghost.

Robin checked the ice rink, the roof he and Danny used to meet at, the shops they had been to together, and everywhere else he could think of. Robin called his team, “Anyone have any luck?” The titans all said that they hadn’t found him yet and Robin got a bit worried before they got an alert.

“Someone's causing trouble at the park.” The two groups of heroes met at the park and people were running away from whatever it was. As they were getting close something hit the ground and the heroes wondered what it was. Through the dust they could see someone stand and the titans soon saw that it was Danny when the dust settles a little.

The teen flew into the air and he he didn’t look to happy, the titans saw someone else flying in the sky. He had gray skin, a long black trench coat, a black hat, and a walking stick. Danny glared at the ghost, “That all you got Amorpho?”

The gray skinned ghost laughed, “Of course not.” The ghost shifted so that he looked like Danny and the two fought, Danny punched Amorpho and the shapeshifter blasted Danny in the stomach. While they fought Speedy took out an arrow and aimed it at one of the ghosts, Robin saw and stopped the archer.

“Don’t, you might hit Phantom.”

Speedy looked confused, “Who?”

Cyborg looked at him, “He’s our friend.”

Bumblebee looked shocked and confused, “So is he a hero?”

Raven nodded, “He’s a titan.” At that moment one of the two ghosts sent the other crashing to the ground before flying down.

Danny had hit the ground rather hard and he groaned, Amorpho smirked before he stepped on Phantom’s arm and broke it. The loud crack rang through the air and Starfire sent a starbolt at the other ghost.

Aqualad crossed his arms, “Yeah, he seems like a real hero.”

Robin glared at Aqualad, “Phantom wouldn’t do that, the shape shifting ghost must have done it.” Amorpho got distracted when Starfire shot at him and Danny kicked Amorpho before he stood. Amorpho growled and Danny growled back before the two started fighting again.

After several minutes Danny hit Amorpho in the chest and he shifted back as Danny grabbed the thermos. “Better luck next time Amorpho.” Danny trapped Amorpho and he clipped the thermos to his belt and he looked at his arm. It was clearly broken and it hurt like hell, Danny pushed the bone back into place and he hissed in pain.

“That fucking hurt.” Danny then noticed the titans and titans east and he raised an eyebrow, “What the fuck?”

The titans east seemed to be surprised that he had cursed but the titans weren’t phased by it. Robin mentally sighed, “I’ll explain later.”

Phantom quietly sighed before he quickly walked over to them and they started to walk away so they could go to the tower. Robin held Danny’s hand as they walked, Robin was glad that Danny seemed to be doing better now. When they got to the tower Danny went to his room and Robin followed him not long after that.

Robin saw Danny sitting on the edge of his bed and he closed the door before sitting next to him. “How are you doing?”

Danny shrugged, “I’m doing better, fighting ghosts helps me take my mind off things.”

Robin hugged Danny and he quietly sighed, “I’m sorry all of this happened.”

Phantom hugged Robin back, “It’s not your fault, you’ve been helping me this whole time.” The two were silent for a moment before Phantom spoke again, “So who were the people you were with?”

Robin took a deep breath before he started telling Danny about the Titans East, and how they had met all of them. When he was done took a second to process everything before he spoke slowly, “So there another group of superheroes?”

Robin smiled a little, “Yup.”

Phantom face palmed, “You heroes are everywhere, you pop up like daisies in spring.”

Robin smirked before he kissed Phantom, “Your a hero too.”

Phantom rolled his eyes, “I’m just a half dead teenager that fights ghosts.”

Robin looked amused, “Yeah, one that also fights with teenage superheroes and helps bring super villains to jail.” Phantom just shook his head before they both fell into a comfortable silence and Phantom put his head on Robin’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a comment!


End file.
